Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version
by LaViolaViolaRosa
Summary: What if Marinette and Adrien were not Ladybug and Cat Noir? Meet Calista and Sebastian, two teens from Toronto, Ontario, who become Ladybug and Cat Noir, to save their city from the evil Monarque and her wicked akumas. (To be Re-written.)
1. S1: E:01: Origins

**I don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

**I only owe my OCs.**

**Summary: What if Marinette and Adrien weren't chosen to be Ladybug and Cat Noir? What if it was two very different people? Meet the new Ladybug and Cat Noir, who will protect their city in Toronto, Ontario, Canada from the evil Monarque and her akumas.**

**I have decided on who will be Ladybug and who will be Cat Noir.**

**So I hope you enjoy the Canadian version of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

**There will be some slight differences in the story that are different from the cannon show.**

* * *

Chapter One: Ladybug and Cat Noir Origins

We open up to see a Kwami. The Kwami is a small, lavender, butterfly-like creature, who is 10 centimeters tall, has butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and darker purple eyes. There is a slightly darker purple spiral mark on his forehead and one on each lower part of the back of his wings. His name is Nooroo.

"Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were... the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which gives the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve absolute power," Nooroo said.

Nooroo is in a dark room, along with a mysterious figure. "I want that absolute power, Nooroo. I must have those Miraculous!" the mysterious figure declared. It was clear from their voice that it was a female.

"But nobody knows where these Miraculous are!" Nooroo protests.

"I found you though, my little Nooroo. Your Miraculous... remind me of its powers again," the mysterious female demanded, as she closed the brooch.

"The Moth Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower!" Nooroo exclaims.

"And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?" the mysterious female asked, with a hidden smirk on her face.

Nooroo gasps at this. "But mistress, the Miraculous are not meant to be used for evil purposes!"

"I must have this absolute power!" the woman declares, before pointing at Nooroo. "Your Miraculous is in my control! I am your mistress now, and you must obey me."

Nooroo looks down sadly. "Yes, mistress."

The mysterious woman puts on the butterfly brooch. "Nooroo, dark wings! Rise!"

The butterfly Kwami is absorbed into the brooch, as the transformation began. Now, the mysterious woman was wearing a dark purple dress with a black butterfly-shaped lapel, the Moth Miraculous brooch is seen on the center of the dress. The dress was long and covered the entire part of her body. She also wore a silver and purple mask, like those masquerade masks. She was holding onto a dark indigo cane as well. Her black hair has violet streaks in them, and it was tied into a braid, draped over her right shoulder. "From this day on, I shall be known as... Monarque!" The woman laughs evilly.

* * *

In a massage shop, there is a small, light green creature that is 10 centimeters tall. His appearance includes yellow sclera, green eyes, and an antenna on his head. He also has a slightly darker green turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail. He flies over to a man, who is a short Chinese man with dark brown eyes. His hair is gray and he has a mustache and goatee, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with a white hibiscus flower pattern, tan capri pants, dark brown shoes, and a bracelet with a turtle-shaped stone (Turtle Miraculous) on his right wrist. The tiny Kwami is called Wayzz. He had woken up after feeling something horrible.

"Master, Master!" Wayzz shouts.

The Chinese man was giving a customer a massage. The customer hears the voice, and looks up.

Almost feeling his face go pale, the Chinese man quickly explains this: "Master, master... chanting, it's all part of the treatment. Master, master..." Pushing the customer to the door, he then says: "Thank you for coming, see you again next week!" Then, he closes the door. This man is Wang Fu.

"Master, the Moth Miraculous, I felt its aura," Wayzz said.

"I thought it had been lost forever!" Fu exclaims.

"But Master, it's a negative aura. I fear it may have gotten into the hands of a dark power!" Wayzz exclaimed, worried.

"We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world!" Fu shows his Miraculous, the Turtle bracelet. "Time to transform! Wayzz..." almost immediately, he doubled over in pain.

"Please, Master. Be reasonable. You are–" Wayzz said, before being interrupted.

"Still young! I'm only 186. But you're right, Wayzz. I can no longer do it alone. We'll need some help."

Fu turns to the gramophone, and opens it, revealing the Miraculous chest box.

* * *

There was a young girl running to school. She had a lightly tanned skin, with black hair that was held back with a silver hairband. Her eyes were a brilliant green. She was wearing a sparkling pink top, with blue jeans, white socks and white running shoes. She also was wearing a pretty jean jacket. Her nails are painted purple, with a flower nail design in white. This was Calista Rose Riverton.

"Oh my god, I can't believe my idiotic twin sister put my alarm clock two hours behind!" Calista exclaimed, as she arrived at school, and made it to her class just a minute before the bell rang.

"Oh, drat, I thought that you would be late," an identical-looking girl said, with an innocent smile on her face, like she didn't do anything wrong. The only difference about this girl was that her nails were painted red, with the design of a lightning bolt, but in white.

"Shut up Addison. You made me late," Calista narrowed her eyes at her twin sister.

"Oh gosh, now why would I do something horrible like that?" Addison asked innocently.

"Because you hate that I'm older than you by 24 minutes," Calista replied dryly.

Addison gasped dramatically. "Oh, I would never hate you for that!"

Calista rolled her eyes, and was able to get through the school day without her sister being annoying.

As the bell rang for the end of the school day, Calista saw an old man who dropped his cane. She hurried over to help him up.

"Thank you miss," the man said, slipping something into her bag.

"No problem sir. Please be careful," Calista replied as she began to head home.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a guy who was waiting near a truck. He was very handsome, with a rugged looking face. He had a mixed peach-tan skin tone, with piercing hazel eyes, and auburn hair. An annoyed look was on his face. He wore a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, blue ripped jeans, white socks, and black boots, along with a black leather jacket.

Seeing an old man about to cross the street, the guy quickly ran over to help him.

"Thank you so much young man," the old man said, as he secretly slipped a box into the pocket of the leather jacket.

"No problem," the guy said, with a shrug, as he watched the old man walk away. Then, he walked back to the truck, and got in, driving off.

And not too long later, a woman walked out. She had a mixed peach-tan skin tone, with dark hazel eyes. She wore an emerald green top, a black studded leather jacket-it has diamonds-on the back of the jacket is an emerald green anaconda with a purple poison symbol next to it, long black pants, and black studded boots with chains on them. Her black hair is out of it's bun, and straight. The bangs cover her left eye, revealing her right eye. She also wore a necklace of an anaconda on it. This was Sebastian's sister, Lusamine. She became furious that her brother left her behind.

* * *

A window opens.

"Negative emotions. This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into her heart, my horrible akuma," Monarque said, as she holds out her hand for a white butterfly to land on it. She then covers it, causing it to become black with translucent purple highlights. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!"

The butterfly flies out.

* * *

It later flies down to Lusamine's anaconda necklace, and infects it, making it turn purplish-black.

Lusamine looks up, and the area around her eyes becomes a dark rust colour, as a light mask shaped like a butterfly appears over her eyes.

"Hello Flame Mistress, I'm Monarque. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you," Monarque said.

"You've got it, Monarque," Lusamine grins, as the dark magic covers her, starting from her necklace. When she emerged from the necklace, her eyes had black sclera, and the pupil was teal, shaped into a flame. Her skin becomes red, and she has tattered bat-like wings capable of flight, four clawed fingers, jagged ears, sharp teeth with elongated fangs, and a forked tongue. Her nose shortens, and her mouth became more streched out. She did increase in size, and she wore a flame-patterned frock and boots. Her hair becomes flame-like, and she even gains a tail.

"Let's do this," Flame Mistress said darkly, and then, she realized that her voice was deeper.

She flaps her wings, and flies off.

* * *

**With Calista...**

Calista was in her room, and soon saw a box in her school bag. Curiousity got the better of her, and she opened it, revealing a pair of red earrings with five black spots, in a quincunx pattern.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Calista said, with a smile.

The earrings glow, and a light appears. Calista gasps and covers her eyes, so that she wouldn't be blinded by the light. When it faded, a small crimson creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall appeared. She has a tiny body, a large head, dark blue eyes, and freckles across her face. She resembles a ladybug, with two antennae, a large black spot on her forehead, back, and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically.

Calista was in shock. "What on earth?!"

"Hi, my name's Tikki, and I'm your Kwami!" the creature exclaimed.

"Kwami? You must have made a mistake," Calista said.

Tikki shook her head. "You are the chosen one, the only one who can stop Flame Mistress! Just let me explain!"

After Tikki explains everything...

"Okay, so all I have to do is break the object where the whatchama-call-it is hiding?" Calista asked.

"It's called an akuma, which you must then capture," Tikki replied.

"Got it! Capture it! And what's that charm thing again?"

"It's your special superpower, Lucky Charm," Tikki replied.

"Whoa, this is a lot of information," Calista admits.

"You can do this Calista! Put on the earrings, and say 'Spots On.' Then I'll do the rest," Tikki said.

Calista puts on the earrings. She took a deep breath. "Okay...spots on?"

Tikki is absorbed into the earrings, and they turn red, with five black spots in a quincunx pattern. Calista was freaking out a little as a red mask with five black spots that are in a symmetrical design appears over her eyes. Her clothes are replaced with a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar. Around her hips, a yo-yo appears, tied to a red string. Her hair is tied into a ponytail with red ribbons, like the wings of a Ladybug.

* * *

**With Sebastian...**

Sebastian goes into his bedroom, and notices the strange box in his pocket. He opens it, and sees a black ring, with a glowing green cat paw in the circle. It has a thick band, with four pointed diamond shapes on each diagonal side.

"Whoa," he was shocked.

A light comes from it, and the boy covers his eyes. It fades away to reveal a small black creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall. He has a large head and small body. His appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat incisors, and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one dark blue whisker on each cheek. With the insides of his mouth being purple. The creature lets out a big yawn.

"No way... Like the genie in the lamp!" Sebastian was in shock.

"I met him once. So he grants wishes. Big deal! I'm way more personable! Plagg. Nice to meet you."

The creature sees a gaming device, and flies over to it. "Ooh, swanky..."

"No! Don't touch that! Come back here!" Sebastian tries to chase after the creature.

"Ohh! So shiny! Can you eat this? No, you can't. Ooh, what about this?" Plagg kept flying around.

Eventually, Sebastian was able to catch Plagg. "I still don't know what you're doing here."

"Look, I'm a Kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction, got it?"

Sebastian nods his head, confused.

"Good. Now, you got anything to eat? I'm starving..."

"Well, what do you eat?" Sebastian asked.

* * *

_A couple of minutes later..._

"Camembert cheese. Fantastic. All he eats is Camembert, which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese," Sebastian sighed. He took the ring out of the box.

"Claws out! That's how you transform," Plagg said, as he was about to take a big bite of camembert cheese.

"Got it. Plagg, Claws OUT!" Sebastian shouted.

"Wait, I haven't finished explaining!" Plagg wailed as he was absorbed into the ring.

Sebastian now wore a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details. He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge, silver toes, and paw-shaped treads. He has a golden bell on his neck, connected to a zipper on the front of his costume, and a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears black cat ears and a black mask around his eyes. He has cat eyes with hazel sclerae, dark hazel irises and oval pupils. His hair becomes longer and untamed, covering his normal ears. His ring turns black and gains a bright hazel paw print on its face.

"Too cool!" He used his staff to tightrope and make his way across the city of Toronto.

* * *

Calista looks at herself in shock. "Okay, I've got special superpowers. Let's try them out."

She opens up her window, and flings the yo-yo to a light pole. She gives a gentle tug, and it whisks her off. It took her to the scene where Flame Mistress was causing trouble.

"Stop!" She shouted.

"Who are you?!" Flame Mistress asked.

"Ladybug, call me Ladybug!" the superheroine declared.

"And I'm Cat Noir, meow!" her superhero partner joined her.

A light mask appears over Flame Mistress's face.

"Flame Mistress, the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses have been activated! Stop those pesky heroes and retrieve them for me!" Monarque ordered, as the supervillain spoke telepathically with her newest villain.

The light mask disappears, as Flame Mistress pointed at the two heroes. "Give me your Miraculouses!"

"Fat chance! You can tell this Monarque person, whoever they are that they'll be the ones to give us their Miraculous!" Ladybug declared. She threw her yo-yo up into the air. "LUCKY CHARM!"

Magical red ladybugs surround the yo-yo before an item dropped into her hand. Flame Mistress laughed.

"Oh my god, you're going to defeat me with hairspray? Really?"

"How will you defeat her with hairspray, m'lady?" Cat Noir asked her.

Ladybug looked around, trying to think of a plan. Then, she snapped her fingers. "I've got it. The akuma is in her necklace, so try and aim your power at that," Ladybug said.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouted.

Ladybug used the hairspray to make Flame Mistress stiff, as Cat Noir destroyed the necklace. As the necklace turns black and breaks, a purple butterfly flutters out. Ladybug quickly used her yo-yo to capture it. She opened her yo-yo to release the purrified butterfly. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouted, throwing the can of hairspray into the air. Tiny magical ladybugs fix everything that had been damaged by Flame Mistress. Everyone comes out of their houses.

"Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!"

The people of Toronto cheer happily.

"Whoever she is under that mask...I'm in love," Cat Noir sighed.

Both of their miraculouses beep.

"Whoops, it's time to split. Bug out," Ladybug hurried away from the scene.

Cat Noir also escaped from the scene.

* * *

In the same mysterious room, Monarque growls. "You may have won this time, but next time, you won't get off so easily, Ladybug and Cat Noir."


	2. S1: E02: Gaia Everfree

**I don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

**I only owe my OCs. Nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Gaia Everfree

Calista was in her bedroom, trying to write out a song. Tikki came out of hiding.

"Are you a musician, Calista?" the Kwamii asked.

Calista nodded. "Yeah, I'm trying to get famous, but I've never had the opportunity to show off my songs...probably because I have stage fright..."

"Don't be nervous! You'll be a star, I just know it!" Tikki smiled at her holder.

"Thanks, Tikki," Calista grinned at her Kwamii. She taps her pen to her chin, as she continued to think about the lyrics for her song.

* * *

A pretty young teenager named Rosa Collins was taking care of some flowers that were growing in her garden. She had a tanned skin tone, along with round brown eyes, and brown hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a white rainbow t-shirt with a pink skirt, and beige Victorian boots. She has a daisy flower crown in her hair. As she hummed, a shadow overtakes her.

"What are you doing?"

Rosa looks up and sees her twin sister, Lilith. She looked the same in skin tone, and eye colour, but her hair was waist-length and the bangs covered her left eye, revealing her right eye. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, black fishnet tights, a black skirt with chains, a pair of black boots, and a black leather jacket.

"I'm tending to our garden," Rosa replied.

"That's ridiculous! You're practically famous; for being in a girl band! I don't think your manager would like to see her star have dirty hands," Lilith simpered, pulling out her phone.

"You wouldn't!" Rosa gasps.

"Oh, but I will!" Lilith threatens.

"But can't I take care of our garden?" Rosa asked her twin sister tearfully.

Lilith stomped in the garden. "Ugh, we can hire someone, you ridiculous brat! Your hands don't deserve to be filled with dirt!"

"No, stop!" Rosa shouted, but Lilith didn't listen, until the whole garden was destroyed. She laughed, as she walked back into the house, slamming the door.

Rosa fell to her knees. "My garden...my beautiful garden...gone..." She sobbed, letting tears flow down her face.

* * *

In a mysterious room, the window opens, and Monarque is there. "Ah, a poor, unfortunate soul. She will be the perfect victim," the villian declares, holding out her hand for a butterfly to land on it. Once it did, she covered her hand and it gives the butterfly dark energy, to turn it into an akuma.

"Fly away, my evil little akuma, and blacken her heart!" Monarque laughed wickedly.

* * *

Back with Rosa, she was still crying, not noticing the akuma flutter down to her. It goes into her flower crown, and absorbed into it. The Indian girl looks up, as the area around her eyes becomes a dark rust colour, and a light mask shaped like a butterfly appears over her eyes.

_"Hello, Gaia Everfree. My name is Monarque. Your precious garden has been destroyed, so I'm giving you the power to make all of Toronto your own personal garden, and get revenge on your sister. In exchange, I want you to grab the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir,"_ Monarque spoke into her head.

"You've got it, Monarque!" Rosa declares.

The dark magic begins to transform the teen into her supervillian form. Once the magic faded, Rosa looked completely different. Her hair turns an ocean blue colour with a lighter shade for streaks that glow. Her eyes are black and has green circles instead of a pupil. She has mauve-purple skin. Her eyes are covered with a magenta mask and her eyebrows turn blue. Her freckles remain on her mauve-coloured skin. Her whole outfit has a forest-theme, and wears bark-coloured gloves that reach her shoulders. Atop her head is a headband that resembles a twig with a few leaves, which is where the akuma was located. Her shoes are boots that look like wrapped bark around her leg and has a pointy end that end with green. The newest akuma smirked before making large vines cover her neighborhood.

"Oh Lilith...where are you?" she called out.

In their shared bedroom, Lilith was listening to her music, not giving a care. She didn't hear the door to the shared bedroom open. The akuma stopped the music, and Lilith spins around angrily.

"How dare you stop my-" Lilith was shocked seeing the villian. "ROSA?!"

"Rosa's not here anymore, I'm Gaia Everfree! Newsflash, it's time for you to appreciate the beauty of nature!" Gaia Everfree roars, trapping her twin sister in a cage made from vines.

"Let me go you plant freak, I demand you!" Lilith shouted.

"I don't take orders from you anymore!" Gaia Everfree laughed evilly. She covers the cage, and brings it to the heart of Toronto.

* * *

Calista was walking around Toronto, when she saw the vines. She quickly runs to hide, letting Tikki out of her purse. "What are these vines doing here?"

"I don't know, but it's probably the work of another akuma," Tikki replied.

"Let's hope that Addison didn't cause this akuma. Tikki, Spots On!" Calista exclaimed, as she transformed into Ladybug. With a flash of red light, she transforms into Ladybug, with her red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar, along with a yo-yo tied with a red string around her hips, and a red mask with five black dots in a quincunx pattern appears over her eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with red ribbons, like the wings of a ladybug.

* * *

Sebastian saw the vines as he was walking around, before going to hide in an alleyway to let Plagg out. He was eating his cheese.

"Come on, let me have my cheese!" the kwamii complains.

"You can have your cheese once we defeat this akuma. Plagg, Claws OUT!" Sebastian declared, causing the kwamii to drop his cheese as he was sucked into the ring.

* * *

In the heart of Toronto, Gaia Everfree makes some vines to hold the cage tightly. Lilith was clearly afraid.

"Rosa, please...I'm sorry for destroying your garden!" Lilith exclaimed.

Gaia Everfree glared at her prisioner. "I've told you: I'm not Rosa anymore! I'm Gaia Everfree!"

"Yeah, whatever, just let me out," Lilith deadpanned.

"How about this: if you can get Ladybug and Cat Noir to hand over their Miraculouses, then I'll free you," Gaia Everfree replied.

"Um, who?" Lilith asked.

"The heroes of Toronto!" Gaia Everfree growled.

"Yeah, no deal," Lilith frowned.

"You'll regret it!" Gaia Everfree snarled, using the vines to close the cage up tighter.

"Hey, Planty, step away from the cage," Cat Noir said, twirling his baton.

"My name isn't Planty, it's GAIA EVERFREE!" the villianess roared.

Ladybug arrived, twirling her yo-yo. "What's the plan, Cat?"

"M'lady, come on, you know you like me," Cat Noir flirted with her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Where's her akuma, Cat?"

The black cat hero looked at the akuma; floating in the air. "Hm, it must be the hairband. Just a wild guess."

"A wild guess, or are you sure?" Ladybug deadpans.

"Hello? Aren't you heroes?! RESCUE ME!" Lilith demanded from inside the vine cage.

The two heroes sighed before charging forward. Gaia Everfree had a deadpaned look on her face, as she launched a vine to them. Both heroes were able to dodge out of the way.

"Ugh, stay still you mangy cat!" Gaia Everfree shrieked.

Cat Noir twirls his baton.

"Here kitty, kitty kitty," Gaia Everfree simpered, launching a vine towards the black cat hero. Ladybug used her yo-yo as a shield to block the vine.

"You really do love me, m'lady," Cat Noir flirts.

"Enough with the flirting!" Ladybug shouted, annoyed.

The light mask appears on Gaia Everfree's face.

_"Get me those Miraculouses! NOW!"_ Monarque shouted into the villainess' head, _"or I'll remove your powers!"_

The light mask disappears, and Gaia Everfree held out her hand. "Hand me your Miraculouses, Ladybug and Cat Noir. If you don't, then I'll tighten the vines around Lilith's precious neck!" Gaia Everfree threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Lilith gasped.

"Oh, but I will!" Gaia Everfree cackled.

"Ladybug, we've got to stop her!" Cat Noir declared.

The spotted heroine nodded. "LUCKY CHARM!" she shouted, throwing her yo-yo into the air. Magical ladybugs surrounded the yo-yo, before an item dropped into her hand.

"A bag of sunflower seeds? What can I do with this?!" Ladybug was shocked. She looks around, before getting an idea. "I've got it! Cat, use your baton to swing the sunflower seeds as hard as you can towards Gaia Everfree!" She throws the bag to her superhero partner.

"You've got it, m'lady!" Cat Noir swung his baton, which caused the bag to break open; the seeds spilt over Gaia.

"Hey!" the villainess screamed. The fluttering of wings was heard, as pigeons flew over to eat the seeds from the villainess.

"Get off me you mangy birds!" Gaia Everfree demanded.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir uses his power on the vine cage, which freed Lilith.

The girl ran off to hide as the pigeons ripped the headband on Gaia's head. The akuma flutters out.

"Your days are over, akuma," Ladybug says as she opens up her yo-yo, and spins it around. "Time to de-evilize!" She is able to capture the escaping akuma in her yo-yo. "Yes!" Then, she opens up her yo-yo to release the purified butterfly. "Take care, little butterfly." She then grabs the bag of sunflower seeds, which had been broken. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The magical ladybugs fly around, fixing all of the damage that Gaia Everfree had caused; even repairing the daisy crown. Once everything had gone back to the way it was supposed to be; black bubbles surround ``Gaia Everfree, transforming her back into Rosa.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" Rosa asked, before picking up her daisy crown.

"High five?" Cat Noir asked his partner.

"Eh, sure," Ladybug replied, as the two heroes high fived each other.

Lilith comes out of her hiding spot. "Rosa!" she runs up to hug her twin sister.

Ladybug felt her Miraculous beep. "I've gotta split. See you later." She uses her yo-yo to escape the scene.

"I'll leave you two to catch up," Cat Noir bows, as he hears his Miraculous beep. He uses his staff to leave the scene.

* * *

In her lair, Monarque growled. "You may have won this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir, but next time, you won't be so lucky." She laughs evilly; as the window closes.

* * *

Calista goes for a walk in the park, and plays her guitar. Sebastian notices and watches as the girl plays it. He walks up to her, placing $5 into her guitar case. She looks up, pausing as she was about to play another note.

"Hey," Sebastian said.

"H-hi," Calista replied.

"Is this seat taken?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it's free," the girl replied.

Sebastian sat next to her.

"I haven't seen you around school," Calista tries to start a conversation.

Sebastian scoffed. "School? I'm done with that. I'm 18."

"Oh, I didn't know," Calista replied.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Tough love, princess." He stands up. "I should go. I can't keep my mother and sister waiting."

"Will I see you again?" Calista asked.

"Maybe you will, princess," Sebastian replied. He walks away.

Calista felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, watching as Sebastian leaves. Tikki flies out from her holder's purse. "Does someone have a crush?"

"What?! I just met him," Calista argued. "But...he is kinda cute."

"Maybe you'll see him again!" Tikki cheers.

"We'll see," Calista playfully poked her Kwamii.

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry for the late update everyone! I really wanted to have this chapter completed before I left for my overnight camp, but sadly, that didn't happen. I worked on this chapter as much as I could before I left for my cruise, since I couldn't bring my phone with me. But anyway, this chapter is finally complete!**

**Next time: Leo Garcia wants to throw a big party to impress his crush, brainiac Maria Ambrose. However, her older sister, Madison talks him down, saying that her sister would never go to one of his ridiculous parties. Depressed, Leo is influenced by Monarque, and becomes Partier; a villian who has ****telekinesis powers; so he could create an endless party; so he could impress Maria.**


	3. S1: E03: Partier

I don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.

I only owe my OCs. Nothing else.

Leo Garcia belongs to GirlPower54.

**Review Replies**

**LouTheStarSpeaker: Thanks so much for your review!**

**GirlPower54: Yes, it will lead up to a plot line, with Calista being a musician. And don't worry, the akuma victims will reappear.**

**PBO: Yes, you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review!**

**Quick update: There will be 24 episodes, and then after that, a new season. I want to thank GirlPower54 for helping me with this story.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Partier

The bell has just rung, and school was letting out for the day. A young 17 year old male happily makes his way out of school. He has a fair/tan skin tone, brown eyes, brown hair that was combed back, and a slim and skinny build. He wore a plain gray jacket zipped up halfway over a bright blue t-shirt, worn out blue jeans and black running shoes. Around his neck, is a whistle and he wears a pair of black glasses. This was Leo Garcia. He smiled when he saw a girl making her way out of the university not too far from the high school. She was 17 years old, and had a peach skin tone along with blue eyes and black waist length hair that had some bangs covering her eyes. She had a rose pin decorated into her hair. She's 5'5, and 92 lbs. The girl wore a white t-shirt with a pink floral skirt and pink ballet flats. She also wore a pair of black framed glasses. This was Maria Ambrose, a young brainiac.

Leo happily approached her. "Hey, Maria," he said.

Maria turned around and smiled at him. "Hi, Leo," she replied.

"So, uh," Leo began, feeling slightly awkward but somehow excited at the same time. "I was wondering if you would like to go to my party?"

"Oh...Leo," Maria blushed lightly. "I would-"

But she's cut off by her older sister, Madison, strutting her way up to her sister.

"I wouldn't dare be seen at a lame party of yours," Madison lowered her sunglasses.

"Madison!" Maria gasped.

"What? It's true, his parties are lame. My parties are much better than that loser. Come, Maria," Madison beckoned to her sister, before strutting away, like the snob she is. Maria gave an apologetic smile, before following her older sister.

Leo, however, was downtrodden. He felt heartbroken. His confidence had been destroyed by that entirely. He had no clue how to impress her now.

* * *

A window opens up in a mysterious location. Monarque smirked. "What a poor, unfortunate soul. Let's see if this akuma will capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses."

She lets a butterfly land in her hand, and she covers it; infusing the butterfly with a dark energy; turning it into an akuma.

"Fly away, my evil little akuma, and evilise him!" Monarque declared, as the akuma flutters out to find its latest victim.

* * *

Leo hadn't moved from where he'd been standing. He stood still as a statue, head hung low. Even from a distance, you could tell how upset he was.

The akuma flutters down and absorbed into his whistle. Leo looks up, the area around his eyes darkening to a dark rust color. A light mask shaped like a butterfly appeared over his face.

"Hello, Partier. My name is Monarque. I can give you the power to throw an endless party to impress your crush; and get revenge on her brat of a sister. All I ask for in return are the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Do we have an agreement?"

"You got it Monarque!" Leo declares, as dark magic transformed the teenager into his villain form. Once the magic cleared, Leo looked...well, different. His skin had turned an unnaturally pale color, with bright reddish-brown eyes and spiky multi-colored hair. His attire had changed to be a loose unzipped bright blue hoodie with a loose red shirt, black biker shorts, and white sneakers. The whistle had turned dark purple, and he also wore sunglasses and spiked bracelets.

And just like that, Leo, now Partier was ready to not only impress Maria, but get revenge on her sister. That's what Madison deserved for breaking his heart in the first place...

* * *

Later…

Maria was in her bedroom. She felt guilty that her crush had been talked down by her older sister, so she opened her window, hoping that he was okay.

At the bottom of the window, Partier was there. It wasn't stalking, but he just really wanted to impress her.

"Leo?" Maria asked.

"Leo isn't here right now," Partier answered with a dismissive wave, "I am Partier now."

"Partier?" Maria was confused.

"You heard me," Partier replied with a wink. "And I've got a massive party to throw."

"I…" Maria was shocked, a blush starting to form on her face from the wink.

"Relax," Partier replied, noticing her shock. "Nobody has to get hurt."

"Except those heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir," Monarque reminded him. "Don't fail me, Partier."

"Of course Monarque," Partier replied.

Maria felt her heart flutter. "So, um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you planning to do for this party?"

"To impress a beautiful lady like yourself," Partier answered. "You're the guest of honor, and you'll be able to watch as I take away the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"Leo, this isn't you," Maria gasped. "Please, reconsider!"

"Leo isn't here right now, only Partier," Partier replied, "and we've got a party to attend."

Maria gulped nervously.

'Oh, Ladybug, Cat Noir, please show up!' she thought quietly to herself.

* * *

Later, at the heart of Toronto, in the CN Tower, the party was taking place. Guests were trying to look like they were having a fun time, mainly because they didn't want to anger an akuma.

"Aw, did you begin the party without me?" Cat Noir appeared, as he and Ladybug exited an elevator.

That caught Partier's attention, as he turned and glared at the heroes. "Ladybug! Cat Noir!" he exclaimed, and very straightforwardly added, "hand me your miraculous!"

"Oh, please, we would never hand our miraculouses over! Release the girl!" Ladybug declared, twirling her yo-yo.

"Well she's the guest of honor," Partier replied. "And besides, I'm not going to hurt her." In response to Ladybug's declaration, he added, "Well then I guess I'll just have to take them from you."

And with that, Ladybug and Cat Noir both charged towards the akuma; ready to fight him. Ladybug tried to see where the akuma was located.

With his telekinetic powers, Partier attempted to move the two heroes out of the way. The whistle probably caught her eye.

"Cat Noir, we need to focus on that whistle!" Ladybug declared to her partner.

"Got it!" Cat Noir replied, determined.

"You'll never defeat me," Partier declared, confident.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Partier!" Ladybug used her yo-yo to tie it around his wrist.

Partier attempted to move the tied up wrist, trying to get the yo-yo off.

"Hey, civilian, do you mind grabbing that whistle?" Cat Noir asked.

"Me?" Maria gasped. "Well...alright."

She quietly snuck over to grab the whistle from the akuma.

Partier didn't notice her sneaking over.

Maria quickly took the whistle off. "I'm sorry, Partier." She tossed the whistle to Cat Noir, who summoned his Cataclysm to destroy it.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouted, as the dark energy pulses in his hand. He touched the whistle.

The whistle turned to dust and was destroyed. When it was destroyed, the akuma fluttered out.

Ladybug opened her yo-yo, after releasing Partier. "Party's over, akuma." She twirled her yo-yo. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" She swung the yo-yo at the escaping akuma, before capturing it. "YES!"

She turned to release the akuma. "Take care, little butterfly." Then, she tossed her yo-yo up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All the damage caused by Partier was fixed, although there wasn't really a lot of damage done. Partier also changed back into Leo, who looked around in confusion. "What am I doing here?"

"High five!" Ladybug and Cat Noir declared. Cat Noir felt his ring beep. "Whoops, gotta split. See you around, Ladybug." With that, he used his baton to leave the scene.

"I've gotta split too. See you," Ladybug smiled at the potential lovebirds, using her yo-yo to escape.

Leo looked at Maria. "What...happened?" he asked.

"You were akumatized, but Ladybug and Cat Noir saved you," Maria replied.

"Akumatized…" Leo trailed off before going into a panic. "I didn't hurt you, did I?!" He asked, worried.

Maria shook her head. "You didn't hurt me, Leo."

Leo sighed in relief. "Good, I'm glad."

Maria quickly kissed his cheek, before she pulled away, blushing.

Leo also blushed. "What was that for?" he asked, curious.

"Isn't it obvious? I like you, Leo. And I don't care what my sister says, your parties are not worthless," Maria replied.

Leo blushed a brighter shade of red. "Well I like you too," he responded, "and I guess, if you wanted we could...be a couple…" he suggested.

"I'd like that," Maria replied.

Leo smiled at that. "Was there anything you wanted to do for a first date?" he asked.

"How about the aquarium?" Maria suggested.

"To the aquarium it is then," Leo replied with a smile as he held out his hand.

Maria happily took his hand, as they walked to the aquarium.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Mistress Mysterious: So, this is the shortest episode yet, but we have a couple formed, which was the plan for this episode.

**GirlPower54: As an addition to the writing duo, I don't really have a lot to say. Except maybe an apology to the Calista and Sebastian fans for not really including them much this chapter. This was a more romance based chapter, and the next episode will be longer.**

Mistress Mysterious: Speaking of which, the next episode is called Star Player.

**GirlPower54: And that's about all there is basically so see you guys next episode.**

* * *

Next time: Nathan Hanks is an athlete trying out for the school's basketball team. However, when he gets rejected from the team, he gets akumatized into Star Player, a villain with enhanced skills to prove his athletic ability so he could be on the team.


	4. S1: E04: Star Player

I don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.

I only owe my OCs. Nothing else.

Nathan Hanks belongs to GirlPower54.

Last time on Miraculous Ladybug: Canadian Version: Leo Garcia wants to throw a big party to impress his crush, brainiac Maria Ambrose. However, her older sister, Madison talks him down, saying that her sister would never go to one of his ridiculous parties. Depressed, Leo is influenced by Monarque, and becomes Partier; a villian who has telekinesis powers; so he could create an endless party; so he could impress Maria.

Coming up: Nathan Hanks is an athlete trying out for the school's basketball team. However, when he gets rejected from the team, he gets akumatized into Star Player, a villain with enhanced skills to prove his athletic ability so he could be on the team.

* * *

Posters hung around the halls of the school. What for? They were advertising the tryouts for the basketball team. People were talking about it in the hallways, some nervous and some were excited.

Calista saw those posters, but she wasn't interested. She and her sister were part of the cheerleading squad, so they had to rally the students to help cheer on their team during games.

A duo of boys walked by, one excited and one nervous. "Hey relax, we'll both get in," the first said. He had tan skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair and was muscular. He wore a red jersey with a white 01 on it, black gym shorts and red tennis shoes, as well as a red and blue headband. This was Nathan Hanks.

"But you're the star! You've been on all of the sports teams since elementary school!" His friend replied. He was tall, and didn't dress like a basketball player. His hazel eyes shone brightly, and he had brown hair. His name was Kevin Peterson.

"Oh come on Kevin, maybe this time you'll be on the team as well," Nathan replied.

"Maybe," Kevin said. "Or maybe my skills are much more suited for the math club."

"You never know until you try," Nathan persisted.

"Sure, if you say so," Kevin replied with a slight eye roll. "I'm only doing this because we've been friends since preschool."

* * *

It was time for the tryouts.

The cheerleaders were rallying and cheering for the people trying out. Kevin was up first, but he wasn't even trying. Still, to his surprise, he was able to get the ball into the net 8 times.

Nathan went after Kevin. He got the ball into the net about 8 times as well, and seemed like he was trying. Maybe trying a bit too hard.

After a couple of hours, the coach made his decision. Kevin was the last person announced for the team, much to his shock.

"Wait, what? But I wasn't even trying!" Kevin proclaimed.

Nathan noted this and felt a spark of jealousy. Anger even. He'd tried so hard to get this role on the team only to get rejected. He clenched his fist to hide his anger.

* * *

The window in Monarque's lair opened.

"Ah, sports tryouts. Some people get rejected. Those are the perfect fit for my akumas," she grinned, as she turned a butterfly evil.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and darken his heart!" Monarque exclaims, as the akuma flutters out, looking for its latest victim.

* * *

Back at the school gym, Nathan was still glaring in jealousy and rage, fists still clenched.

The akuma flutters down and is absorbed into his headband. Almost immediately, Nathan looks up, the area around his eyes turning a dark rust color. A light butterfly-shaped mask appears over his face.

_"Hello Star Player. I am Monarque. I give you the powers of enhanced speed and strength, to prove you are worthy of being on the team. In exchange, I ask you get me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir,"_ Monarque spoke in his head.

"Yes Monarque," Nathan replies, as dark magic seemed to consume him. When the energy cleared, Nathan had gold skin, purple hair, and red eyes. He had a black and purple jersey with dark purple pants, dark blue shoes, and the headband turned completely black. He wasn't Nathan anymore, now he was Star Player.

"AKUMA!" Addison screeched, as many of the cheerleaders ran out of the gym, screaming. Even the coach, and the people who were chosen for the basketball team ran out of the gym. Calista ran to find a place to hide, so that she could transform. Tikki was ready.

"Alright, TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Calista declared, as she transformed into Ladybug. She wore a red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and with a black collar, along with a yo-yo tied with a red string around her hips, and a red mask with five black dots in a quincunx pattern appears over her eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with red ribbons, like the wings of a ladybug.

Sebastian was nearby, and he heard the screams. He knew what he had to do. He activated his transformation, and turned into Cat Noir, using his staff to take him to the school gym.

"Nice to see you, Cat," Ladybug twirled her yo-yo.

"Thanks, bug. Let's fight this akuma." He looked at the akuma. "Yo! Golddigger!"

Star Player noticed Cat Noir. "My name isn't Golddigger, it's Star Player!" he declares. He also notices Ladybug. "And give me your miraculouses!"

"Sorry, Star Player, but we don't take orders from anyone," Ladybug replied, twirling her yo-yo. She got into a fighting position.

"Oh, I love a good cat fight!" Cat Noir grinned, as he got into the same stance like his partner.

Star Player also got into a fighting position.

And so, the fight began. Ladybug was trying to see where the akuma was located. "Any ideas, Cat?"

"It's probably the headband he's wearing," Cat Noir replied.

"Then we'll focus on that," Ladybug said.

Star Player tried to throw a punch at Cat Noir. He had no weapons on him so he was fighting using his fists.

Cat Noir easily dodged, and tried to kick the akuma in the side.

Because of the enhanced speed, Star Player dodged that as well. "Pathetic," the villain spoke aloud, clearly making sure they could hear that.

"Hey, we are not pathetic!" Cat Noir declared.

"Insulting him won't work. We should try to beat him at his own game," Ladybug replied.

"You mean…" Cat Noir began, as Ladybug nodded. "Welp, flipping French toast. I'm horrible at sports."

"We have to try," Ladybug replied, using her yo-yo to bring a cart of basketballs over to the two heroes.

"So we're making this a game now?" Star Player asked, a cocky grin forming on his face. "Well too bad for you guys that I'm about to win."

"Don't get too cocky," Ladybug smirked. She took out a basketball. "Let's play." She began to dribble the ball, and she was pretty good at it.

"Oh please, I know I'm the winner," Star Player responded, "now stop delaying the game and let's get on with it."

Ladybug passed the ball to Cat, who almost dropped it. He attempted to dribble, and it was obvious that he was bad at it. He attempted to dribble it over to the basketball net. He threw it, and it completely missed. Ladybug facepalmed.

"Cat!" she shouted.

"I told you I was bad at sports!" Cat Noir complained.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Oh brother." She takes the ball, and begins dribbling it.

With the usage of his enhanced speed, Star Player stole the ball from Ladybug. "You call that playing the game?" he mocked and laughed a bit. "Oh please, you're not doing it right." He threw the ball into the net and it went in.

Ladybug decided that it was the perfect moment to use her superpower. "LUCKY CHARM!" Magical ladybugs surrounded her yo-yo, before a red-and-black spotted item dropped into her hand.

"A hand mirror?" she asked herself, trying to figure out what to do with it. Using her lucky vision, she saw the light from the sun, and knew what she was going to do. "Cat, when I say, destroy the headband!"

"You've got it!" Cat Noir replied.

Ladybug held the hand mirror up, and the sunlight hit it. The light from the sun was then aimed at Star Player.

Star Player tried to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir declared. His hand infused with the dark energy as he charged forward, touching the headband.

The headband turned to dust. The akuma flutters out of what was the headband.

"No more evil doing for you, akuma." Ladybug began as she opened her yo-yo, spinning it around, as she prepared to capture the akuma. "TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!" She threw the yo-yo at the escaping akuma, capturing it, as the yo-yo closed. "Yes!"

Turning around, she released the now purified butterfly. "Take care, little butterfly."

She grabs the hand mirror, throwing it up into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All the damage done by Star Player was fixed. Star Player himself turned back into Nathan.

"Huh? What's going on?" Nathan asked in confusion.

"High five!" the two superheroes cheered, doing their routine.

Ladybug goes to pick up the headband, passing it to Nathan. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you," Nathan replied, accepting the headband and putting it back on.

"No problem," Ladybug smiled. Her earrings beeped. "I've gotta split. Bug out!" She ran out of the gym.

"Catch you later!" Cat Noir grinned as he heard his ring beep. He also ran out of the gym.

Kevin carefully peaked into the gym, a bit nervous.

Nathan was still confused as to what had happened.

Kevin softly cleared his throat, to announce himself.

Nathan turned and looked over at Kevin.

"Hi," Kevin said quietly. "Look, I want to apologize for taking the last spot from you on the basketball team. I honestly wasn't even trying. I was trying to fail, so you could get on the team," he began to explain.

Nathan was listening. He was beginning to feel bad about pressuring Kevin into trying out for the team. "Go on," he replied

"Which is why I talked to coach, and resigned. I convinced him to let you take my spot on the team," Kevin continued. "I hope you're okay with that."

"I'm okay with that," Nathan replied, "and I should apologize for trying to convince you to do something you didn't want to do. If you want to go try out for the math club, I support your decision."

Kevin smiled. "Thank you."

Nathan smiled back. "That's what friends are for," he responded.

Kevin ran up to hug his friend. "I'm so glad that nothing will change between our friendship."

Nathan returned the hug.

Outside the gym….

Calista was walking home alone. The rest of cheerleading practice had been canceled due to the akuma attack. Addison had left her sister alone, walking with the more "popular girls." She sighed, wondering when she would be able to stand up to her annoying younger twin.

Sebastian was near the school and noticed Calista. "What brings you here?" he asked

"Oh!" Calista jumped, turning to the boy. "I had cheerleading practice, but it was canceled so that we could go and hide from the akuma attack." She pauses. "What about you? What brings you here?"

"I hang out here. Duh," Sebastian replied.

"No need to be so rude," Calista crossed her arms. "There's a football game coming up. You should come."

"Oh, you want me to be preppy and cheery? Rah-rah- sis-ka-boom-bah? No thanks, not my scene."

"Come on, at least consider it!" Calista pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Sebastian replied.

"Okay, I guess. See you," Calista walked home. The minute she was out of sight, Plagg came out from Sebastian's jacket.

"She's a cool girl," Plagg said, while eating his cheese.

"Plagg, shut up," Sebastian gave a snarky reply.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Mistress Mysterious: Welp, another chapter done! I'm pretty stoked for what's to come next!**

_**GirlPower54: Again, I don't have a lot to say. While I hope you enjoyed the chapter, there's still more to come lol.**_

**Mistress Mysterious: Anyway...next up is Lord Darkness!**

* * *

**Next Time: Fellow student, Adam Gomez, is tired of being seen as the emo with self-identity issues. After snapping in frustration, he is akumatized into Lord Darkness, a villain with darkness and shadow based powers.**

* * *

Stay Miraculous everyone!


	5. S1: E05: Matchmaker

**Note: There was a change in which episode was episode 5 and which one was episode 6 that was last minute. Lord Darkness is now episode 6 and this episode (Matchmaker) is now episode 5.**

**We don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

**I, LaViolaViolaRosa; owe all my characters that you will see in this chapter.**

**Mitchell, Henry, Valentyne, and Thomas belong to GirlPower54**

**Hunter belongs to WarriorAuthor1127.**

* * *

**Episode 5: Matchmaker**

It was a normal day. Valentine's Day was coming up, and the school was preparing, by selling candy, chocolate, and roses for the students to give to one another; either to friends, or crushes.

Calista was debating on whether to buy a rose, some candy, or chocolate. But her sister didn't have to worry; for many boys were queuing up in line to buy the musician's twin lots and lots of roses; in order to try and woo her.

Among that group of boys, was, well, a male. He had blue eyes, blonde neatly combed hair, and peach skin. He wore a black leather jacket with a red heart pin on it, a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white and blue shoes. This was Henry.

Calista saw the line-up, and sighed. "Oh brother." She walked away, ignoring the fact that each boy, one by one, were presenting Addison with the flowers. The girl in question was smirking, taking each flower, and without the boys knowing, she would toss them in the garbage behind her. She didn't want to ruin her manicure.

When it was Henry's turn, he walked up to Addison and presented the flowers he got for her.

"Yes?" Addison raised an eyebrow. This was like the 200th boy who presented her flowers. Then again, she lost count, because that's just her. A mean, spiteful, spoiled, and arrogant cheerleader.

"Oh, well…" Henry trailed off. "I got these for you because, well, you're amazing and I like you, a lot-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Addison takes the flowers, before throwing them into the garbage behind her. "FYI, you're not even my type. Who the hell wears a heart pin?! Hello? Desperate much?!"

Henry didn't reply, he just stood there with his head down.

Conveniently nearby, was a girl who seemed to be watching this exchange. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and peach skin as well as a slender build. She wore a pink t-shirt with blue jean shorts and black flats as well as a heart bracelet on her left wrist. This was Valentyne, Henry's younger sister. She had overheard everything and was upset by this, all she wanted was for her brother to be happy and yet this is what happened...a rejection.

* * *

A window opened in a mysterious location.

"The pain of a sister; who only wants the best for her brother...a perfect victim for my akumas," Monarque smirked. She opened up her hand, and lets a butterfly land on it. She then covers up her hand; letting the butterfly gain dark energy. Then, she let it fly out the window.

"Fly away, my evil akuma! Blacken this poor sister's heart!" Monarque declared, letting out an evil laugh.

* * *

Valentyne hadn't moved from where she was standing.

The akuma flutters down towards Valentyne, absorbing itself into her heart bracelet; which turned a dark purple. Valentyne looked up, the area around her eyes turning a dark rust color, as a light purple butterfly mask outlined her face.

_"Matchmaker, I am Monarque. I give you the power to shoot arrows that make people fall in love with each other. In exchange for these powers, I want you to get me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir,"_ Monarque spoke into the girl's head.

"You got it Monarque!" Valentyne declares, as dark energy consumes her. When it fades, she's transformed into Matchmaker. She had dark red hair, pink eyes, and light red skin. Her outfit was a long pink dress with red sleeves, red high heels, and the bracelet was now purple. In addition to this, she had bright lipstick and purple eyeshadow. On her back, was a dark pink quiver, containing arrows. Also she had a bow now.

"Um… what the hell is that thing?!" Addison screeched.

People began fleeing.

As they were fleeing, Matchmaker started to shoot arrows at people. People that got hit immediately approached random teens and began flirting with them.

"You're looking cute," a pretty French girl flirted with a boy, her eyes turning a shade of pink due to being hit by the arrow. This was Juliette; a student from France. She was attending high school in Canada for a year; due to an exchange program.

The boy in question didn't really give a verbal response, just a slight eye roll. He had black cut-short hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. This was Thomas.

Not long after that though, he got struck by an arrow himself. He looked back at Juliette with his eyes now turning a shade of pink as well. "Well thanks," he replied, a flirty grin forming on his face due to the effects of the akuma. "You're looking beautiful yourself."

"Oh, you're quite the charmer," Juliette winked at him. "Perhaps we can get to know one another better, handsome?" She slowly ran her fingers up his arm.

"I'd like that, Princess," Thomas replied, winking back at her.

"Then come along, handsome," Juliette grinned, blowing him a kiss.

Thomas returned the grin. "You know, now that I think about it," he replied as he wrapped an arm around her. "I wouldn't mind kissing you right now."

"Your wish is my command, handsome," Juliette purred seductively, kissing him deeply.

Thomas returned the kiss.

* * *

In another part of the hallway, YouTubers Matthew and Mackenzie were trying to film the akuma. They had started a blog about the heroes of Toronto, hoping to find out about their identities.

In the same part of the hallway as the YouTubers, a boy was trying to catch his breath. He'd ran away from the akuma attack. He was named Hunter.

"Welp, I think we're screwed," Matthew said, going pale.

"We'll be fine," Mackenzie shrugged it off, "besides, our blog will skyrocket!"

From behind Mackenzie, an arrow was shot from the bow Matchmaker wielded.

Feeling the arrow hit her back, Mackenzie gasped, as her eyes turned a shade of pink.

"Uh...sis?" Matthew asked. He nearly screamed bloody murder when he saw that his sister was hit, and he ran away.

Mackenzie approached Hunter, and grinned. "Hey, you," she said flirtatiously.

Hunter looked at Mackenzie, confused. "Me?" he repeated.

"Yes, you," Mackenzie replied.

Another arrow came from Matchmaker's bow, hitting Hunter this time.

Hunter blinked, and when he opened his eyes, they were a shade of pink. He looked over Mackenzie for a moment, and a flirty smile formed on his face. "Well hello yourself, gorgeous," he replied.

Mackenzie grinned and pulled him closer. "Is it bad that I just want to kiss you right here and now?"

"Not bad at all," Hunter answered with a smirk.

Mackenzie grinned before kissing him deeply.

Hunter returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Mackenzie kept the kiss going, pushing him up against the lockers.

* * *

Calista was walking around school, when she heard some screams. She gasped. "This is bad," she said to herself.

Jasmine was walking to the lockers, but tripped over her own two feet. Her papers flew everywhere.

"Do you need help with that?" a male's voice asked. The voice belonged to Mitchell Wright, a fellow student at the school.

"Pardon?" Jasmine squeaked nervously. Nobody ever noticed her.

"You heard me," Mitchell replied, "do you want help with that?"

"Um...okay," Jasmine whispered.

Mitchell gathered all the papers and handed them back to Jasmine.

"Thank you," Jasmine whispered quietly. She looked up at Mitchell.

"No problem," Mitchell replied, as he helped her to her feet. However, if she looked closely, she'd see that his eyes were actually a shade of pink, indicating he'd been hit by an arrow earlier.

"Um...I'm...gonna...go…" Jasmine slowly backed away, in fear.

Once again, from behind Jasmine, another arrow was fired from the bow Matchmaker wielded.

Almost immediately, Jasmine gazed into Mitchell's eyes, a flirty smirk growing on her face. "Well, well. Hello handsome." Her eyes turned a shade of pink.

"Hello yourself, beautiful," Mitchell replied with a flirtatious grin.

"Come here and kiss me already," Jasmine grinned.

"With pleasure," Mitchell replied, returning the grin. He leaned close to her and kissed her on the lips.

Jasmine returned the kiss passionately.

In his hiding spot, Matthew; who was thankfully not near the akuma; quickly took a picture of this.

"This is so going on the blog," he whispered. He had also gotten a picture of his sister kissing Hunter; and the French exchange student kissing a hot guy.

* * *

Calista hurried to find a hiding spot, in the bathroom.

"This is bad. This is very bad. I've got to stop this, before Valentine's Day is ruined! TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" she declared, transforming into Ladybug.

She quickly messaged Cat Noir.

In his spot in the alleyway, Plagg vibrated. "Hey, Sebby, your partner needs you," he said, eating his Camembert cheese.

"Don't call me Sebby. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!" Sebastian declared, transforming into Cat Noir.

* * *

Back at the school, Matchmaker continued shooting her arrows, making couples flirt and kiss each other.

However, as she was doing this, a butterfly mask appeared around her face. _"Stop messing around, Matchmaker, or I'll take away your powers,"_ Monarque threatens, speaking to the akuma telepathically.

"Oh be patient," Matchmaker spoke aloud. "The cat and bug will show up soon enough."

Soon enough, Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared. "Enough is enough! You can't force people to flirt on a special day like today!" Ladybug declared.

"I'm not forcing them to flirt!" Matchmaker argued, "I'm helping them realize their feelings!" But then again, she probably wasn't helping.

Ladybug twirled her yo-yo. "Let's do this, Cat Noir!"

"You've got it, Ladybug!" Cat Noir replied. The two heroes charged forward to fight Matchmaker.

Matchmaker shot her arrows at the duo of heroes.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir were able to dodge the arrows.

"We need to destroy her bow. Once she's unarmed, we can destroy her akuma," Ladybug said.

"Right, whenever you're ready," Cat Noir replied.

Matchmaker continued to shoot arrows at the duo of superheroes.

The heroes kept dodging. Ladybug used her yo-yo to block many of the arrows.

"Wow, what got this girl riled up?" Cat Noir questioned.

"I have no idea! Cat, do you know where the akuma might be?" Ladybug asked.

"It could be the bracelet," Cat Noir replied.

"Then let us focus on that. LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug declared, throwing her yo-yo in the air. Magical ladybugs surround her yo-yo until an item dropped into her hand.

"A candy apple? What can I do with this?" Ladybug asked herself.

Matchmaker continued shooting arrows.

Ladybug then got an idea, opening the candy apple, and throwing it at Matchmaker's hands.

Sure enough, the candy apple stuck to Matchmaker's hands.

"Take that! Now you won't be able to use your weapon!" Ladybug grinned.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir got ready to use his power.

Matchmaker tried to get the candy apple off her hands, but was unsuccessful.

Cat Noir used his power on the bracelet.

The bracelet turned to dust, and the akuma fluttered out.

"No more evildoing for you, akuma." Ladybug said, opening her yo-yo. "TIME TO DEEVILISE!"

She threw the open yo-yo and caught the akuma. "Yes!" She released the purified butterfly. "Take care, little butterfly."

She carefully unstuck the candy apple, throwing it in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she declared, activating the Miraculous cure.

The magical ladybugs go and fix everything that Matchmaker had caused between the teenagers.

While the ladybugs were fixing everything, Matchmaker turned back into Valentyne.

Hurrying to the area where the battle had taken place, was Henry. He looked concerned and hurried over to his sister's side. "Valentyne! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Henry?" Valentyne questioned. "What...happened?"

Henry paused for a moment, choosing to word his answer carefully. "Nothing to worry about," he answered. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Ladybug and Cat Noir turned to one another. "High five!" they said together.

Both of their miraculouses beeped. "Whoops, I've gotta split. Bug out," Ladybug said.

"Catch you later," Cat Noir waved to the siblings, before leaving as well.

* * *

The magical ladybugs first pass by Mitchell and Jasmine.

"Huh...what?" Jasmine asked weakly. She then looked down at herself, seeing that she was in her underwear.

"What happened?" Mitchell asked, confused as well. He was also in his underwear.

Jasmine's face became a million shades of red. "I….I…." she couldn't form words. Instead, she fainted in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Mitchell asked.

But Jasmine was unconscious, however she was breathing. Her face was a million shades of red in embarrassment.

Mitchell sighed, still confused about the turn of events.

* * *

The magical ladybugs soon passed Thomas and Juliette.

Juliette nearly screamed seeing that she was in her underwear, immediately covering herself.

Thomas quickly looked away. He was also in just his underwear.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Juliette nearly screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Thomas screamed back. Not in anger, but confusion. "WHY ARE YOU IN JUST YOUR UNDERWEAR?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Juliette replied. She quickly picks up her clothes to put them on.

Thomas kept looking away, going to pick up his own clothes as well.

"This was completely embarrassing…" Juliette muttered, embarrassed.

"No kidding," Thomas remarked.

* * *

The magical ladybugs pass by Hunter and Mackenzie during their passionate kiss session.

After the magical ladybugs had passed by, Hunter quickly opened his eyes and pulled away. "W...What the heck?" he asked, confusion audible in his tone.

"What the heck is going on?!" Mackenzie gasped, freaking out.

"I...I don't know!" Hunter responded, still confused as heck.

"I guess...we should go and get back to our regular day now…" Mackenzie said slowly.

"Yeah...that sounds like a good plan," Hunter replied.

* * *

Authors Notes

LaViolaViolaRosa: So, Samantha and I finished the chapter, with a big thanks to WarriorAuthor1127, who helped us out big time by including his SI! This chapter was absolutely incredible to write! And hilarious too.

_GirlPower54: This is honestly the funniest chapter I've helped contributed to, and my personal favorite right now. While that could change, for now this is my personal favorite._

**WarriorAuthor1127: I don't really have a lot to say.**

_GirlPower54: Oh come on surely you have something else to say._

**WarriorAuthor1127: This is honestly the first thing I've really written within the past year, so there's that.**

_GirlPower54: See I knew there was another thing you had to say. Ahem, next up is Lord Darkness for real._

_GirlPower54(again):...and because of that I guess I'll just say Stay Miraculous and end the chapter/authors notes there :P_


	6. S1: E06: Lord Darkness

I don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.

I only owe my OCs. Nothing else.

**Nick and Adam belong to GirlPower54.**

**Last time on Miraculous Ladybug: Canadian Version: After witnessing her brother getting (harshly) rejected, Valentyne Mabel is akumatized into Matchmaker, a villain who wields a bow and arrow to make teenagers fall in love.**

**Coming Up: Fellow student, Adam Gomez, is tired of being seen as the emo with self-identity issues. After snapping in frustration, he is akumatized into Lord Darkness, a villain with darkness and shadow based powers.**

* * *

Episode 6: Lord Darkness

It was the day of the football game. Calista and the other cheerleaders were practicing their routine.

"READY? OKAY! KICK TO THE LEFT, KICK TO THE RIGHT, DON'T GIVE UP, FIGHT THE FIGHT!"

They got into a pyramid, and Calista flipped off the pyramid, landing on her two feet.

"GO TEAM!"

"Okay, great job ladies! Take a 15 minute break. It's almost time for the game!" the cheer captain, Kasey said. She had honey-blonde hair, and green eyes.

Calista took a water break, wiping some sweat from her forehead. She looked around to see if Sebastian decided to show up.

Sure enough, Sebastian showed up, with a fake cigar. "Sup?" he asked.

"You do know that smoking isn't allowed, hm?" Calista asked.

"It's fake, sweetheart," Sebastian replied, but took it out of his mouth anyway, stomping on it.

Calista playfully rolled her eyes. "Well, I-"

"Ladies, the 15 minutes are up! Time to get one more practice in before the game starts!" Kasey announced.

Calista gave an apologetic smile before heading over to Kasey and the other cheerleaders.

Sebastian took a seat on the bleachers.

Standing by the bleachers was another male. He has tan skin, black spiky hair, and green eyes. He was of average height and fairly skinny. He wore a blue t-shirt with black pants and black and blue shoes, as well as a black unzipped hoodie that had a rainbow pin on the upper right corner. This was Adam.

A couple of jocks approach Adam.

"Ooh, look at the poor little emo here!" one of them snarked.

Adam was about to speak up in defense but the other jock spoke up before Adam could say something.

"What're you about to say emo kid?" the second jock asked mockingly. "About to share a monologue about your life?"

"No-" was all Adam managed to say before the same jock spoke up.

"Whatever emo," the second jock continued, "I don't need an answer."

"You mean we don't need an answer?" The lead jock snarked, looking at his buddy.

"Ah right, of course," the second jock replied.

The lead jock pushed Adam to the ground, before laughing. "Come on boys. We've got a game to win. Let's hope that this emo doesn't give us bad luck."

The other jocks laughed as they walked away.

Adam, however, stayed on the ground. He looked down, upset.

* * *

A window opens in a mysterious location.

"Ah, a poor unfortunate soul...another perfect victim for my evil akumas," Monarque smirked. She holds out her hand for a butterfly to land on it. Covering it with her hand; she turned the butterfly into an akuma.

"Fly, my evil akuma, and evilise him!"

The butterfly flew out, going to find its victim.

* * *

Adam was just beginning to stand up when the akuma fluttered down and absorbed itself into his rainbow pin. Almost immediately, he looked up, the area around his eyes turning a rust color and a light butterfly mask outlining his face.

_"Lord Darkness, I am Monarque. I give you the power to manipulate people's shadows and cover the city in darkness. In exchange, I ask that you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses,"_ Monarque spoke telepathically to the latest victim.

"Consider it a deal Monarque," Adam replied as dark magic transformed the boy into the latest villain. He had purple eyes, ash gray skin, and his hair had remained black. He was slightly taller and gained slight muscle. His attire was completely black: black shirt, black pants, black boots and black gloves. He also wore a black hoodie and on that hoodie is a purple pin. He wasn't Adam anymore, he was Lord Darkness now.

A young, preppy cheerleader stopped her brother from putting on his helmet.

"Beckett! How many times have I told you to stop bullying others?!" the girl asked, annoyed.

"Brookylnne, come on. It's fun," the jock known as Beckett replied to his sister.

"It's not fun. You know that we have a crazed supervillain targeting people with negative emotions!" Brooklynne scowled.

"Well those people need to grow up a little," Beckett remarked.

"You're a jerk!" Brooklynne scowled, before stomping away.

A male noticed Brooklynne and walked up to her. "You okay?" he asked.

"No, just my stupid brother bullying people," Brooklynne turned to the male, her eyes widening in shock.

"Sounds horrible," the male remarked, "is he on the team?"

She nodded. "Yeah." Who was this guy, and why was he so… dreamy?

"So you're attending the game...to watch him play?" the male questioned.

"I'm a cheerleader, if you can't tell by my uniform, so I basically have to attend," Brooklynne replied.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," the male responded.

A whistle blew. "Brooklynne, come on! The game's about to start!" Kasey shouted.

"Coming Kasey!" Brookylnne replied. She looked at the male. "I guess we can talk after the game?"

"That works," the male replied. He headed off to the bleachers.

The sky suddenly became very dark. Weird.

"Uh...is it just me, or did the sky just get dark all of a sudden?" Brooklynne asked.

Kasey checked the time on her phone. "That's strange. It's only 1PM."

The coach blew his whistle. "Alright team, it's game time. Let's win it. GO KNIGHTS!"

Soon after the coach had said that, something...weird had happened. The shadow of the coach seemed to have...separated from him.

"Uh...coach? Did your shadow just...separate from you?" one of the players asked.

"Huh?" The coach turned and saw this. "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?!"

"It's not sorcery," a voice came. "It's what I'm capable of."

"Uh...who said that?" one of the jocks was getting scared.

"Me," the voice replied. "Remember that kid you shoved on the ground? Well, he's gone. It's Lord Darkness now."

"I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" the jock screamed like a little girl.

People began fleeing, and screaming their heads off.

Lord Darkness began manipulating shadows, making them separate from random people.

Calista and Sebastian ran off to transform into their alter egos. Once they transformed, they hurried to the scene.

"Not so fast, you...you...emo!" Cat Noir shouted.

"Ugh that word," Lord Darkness spoke with such distaste. "You're just judging based on what you see."

_"You idiot!"_ Monarque declared, communicating telepathically with her new akuma, _"that's Ladybug and Cat Noir talking to you! Steal their Miraculouses, and you'll be successful!"_

"Well if that's the case," Lord Darkness began before getting into a fighting position. "Hand me your Miraculouses!" he was referring to the heroes.

"Never!" Ladybug shouted, twirling her yo-yo.

Lord Darkness charged into battle.

Ladybug and Cat Noir did the same, fighting the akuma. Cat Noir used his weapon to try and knock out the akuma.

While he didn't knock out the akuma, mainly because Lord Darkness had tried to avoid getting knocked out, he did manage to hit the akuma on the shoulder.

"We're gonna need a plan, and fast, LB!" Cat Noir shouted.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouted.

A key landed in her hand.

"I think this means we might need some help…" Ladybug muttered.

"And leave me here?!" Cat Noir freaked out.

"I won't be long, Cat. Promise," Ladybug replied, using her yo-yo to get away from the scene.

* * *

Ladybug detransformed, and thought for a moment. "Tikki, what does this mean?"

"I think it's time for you to meet the Great Guardian," Tikki replied.

"Great Guardian?" Calista questioned.

Tikki showed her holder the way to a massage shop. An older woman was inside, along with the man in the Hawaiian shirt. He looks up.

"Good day, Ladybug," he said.

"Um, hi?" Calista replied.

"My name is Wang Fu. And this is my partner, Marianne," the man introduced.

Marianne smiled over at Calista. She wore a yellow buttoned collar shirt with a tan trench coat. She wears a yellow brooch with 愛 (love) on it, given to her by Fu on her shirt. She also had green eyes, and gray hair tied into a bun.

"Hello, Ladybug, it's good to see you," Marianne said.

"I think Cat Noir and I need some help against this akuma. We can't face him alone," Calista replied.

Fu went to go grab the gramophone, but hesitated for a minute. The Moth Miraculous had already been lost, and was now in the wrong hands.

"I'll make sure to bring them back," Calista vowed.

Marianne nodded. "You can trust her. You picked her for Ladybug, remember?"

"Hm, and the selected would never betray us," Fu added, getting the gramophone. He sets it down on the ground and opens it. Immediately, drawers opened, revealing 15 Miraculouses (Fox, Bee, Peacock, Mouse, Ox, Dragon, Snake, Goat, Rooster, Dog, Monkey, Horse, Rabbit, Pig and Tiger). "Pick an ally you can trust to help fight alongside you on this mission."

Calista looked over the Miraculouses.

"Hm...the ones I need aren't in here…" she said.

Marianne immediately stood up to grab another box, which was hidden in the wall. She opened it up, and set it in front of Calista. They were Deer, Swan, Spider, Lion, Raven, Phoenix, Bear, Gryphon, Cheetah, Wolf, Dolphin, Songbird, Chameleon, Eagle, Owl, Dragonfly, Shark, Raccoon, and Porcupine.

"Wow, that's a lot of Miraculouses…" Calista muttered… "but I think I know which two I need."

She picked up the necklace of the deer, and the cufflinks of the wolf.

"I know just who to give these too," Calista smiled.

* * *

Transforming once again, Ladybug went to find suitable holders for the Wolf and Deer Miraculous. She then spotted Brooklynne, landing beside her.

"Hey," Ladybug said.

"Oh, Ladybug!" Brooklynne gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Cat Noir and I need your help," Ladybug explained.

"Me? What can I do?" Brooklynne asked.

"Brooklynne, here is the Miraculous of the Deer, which grants the power of hypnosis. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

"Yes, Ladybug!" Brooklynne takes the box.

"Good. See you out on the battlefield."

With that, Ladybug uses her yo-yo to find a suitable holder for the wolf Miraculous.

Brooklynne opened up the box to reveal a gorgeous necklace.

Almost immediately, a bright light appears.

Brooklynne covered her face in shock. "Huh, what the?"

When the light faded, a small creature around 10 centimeters tall had appeared. The creature looked like a baby deer.

"Aww, how cute!" Brooklynne exclaimed.

The creature seemed to giggle quietly before saying something. "My name is Allie."

"Nice to meet you Allie," Brooklynne grinned quietly. "Wait...are you...some sort of goddess?"

"You're close," Allie replied, "I'm a Kwami. I'm not a goddess, but I grant you powers."

"So cool!" Brooklynne exclaimed.

"Once you activate your power, Hypnose, you will have five minutes before you transform back," Allie explains.

"Awesome!" Brooklynne puts on the necklace.

"All you have to say to transform, is Allie, Blessing Time," Allie adds.

"Allie, Blessing Time!" Brooklynne declared quietly, not wanting to attract attention.

She then watched as the magic changed her clothes. She now wore a light brown dress with a brown belt that has a light brown and white fluffy tail, a pale pink superhero mask, and a dark brown hairband with pink flowers. She also wore brown fingerless gloves, and brown boots that had a pink trim. On her back was a flute, which was brown with pink accents. She grinned, before going to the football field.

* * *

Elsewhere, the male from before that was talking to Brooklynne was hiding. His name was Nick.

Ladybug approached him. "Excuse me," she said.

Nick looked over at Ladybug. Oh, this hero. "What?" he asked quietly, trying to be quiet and not sound rude at the same time.

"Cat Noir and I need your help. This akuma is tough to beat," Ladybug explained.

"And...what does this have to do with me?" Nick questioned. Really, he was confused on why he of all people had gotten selected.

"You have a good heart," Ladybug replied. She pulled out the box. "Nick, here is the Miraculous of the Wolf, which grants the power of the Sonic Howl. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

Nick stared at the box for a minute. On one hand, he had no clue how she knew his name, but that was minor. On the other...well…

"You can trust me," he finally said, taking the box.

Ladybug gave a determined nod. "Great. Meet me and Cat on the field. There will also be someone else joining us too," she used her yo-yo to go back to the football field.

Nick looked at the box for a minute before opening it to reveal cufflinks.

A dark bluish-gray light appears.

Nick covers his eyes to not get blinded by the light.

Once the light faded, a tiny wolf that was about 10 inches tall appeared. "Hello, my name is Alphaa," the wolf said.

"Alphaa…" Nick trailed off. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too! Anyway, I'm a Kwami, and I grant superpowers. Your power is Sonic Howl. It will hurt the ears of the villains. Just make sure you warn your fellow heroes to cover their ears."

"Got it," Nick replied, putting the cufflinks on.

"Once you use your power, you have five minutes before you transform back, so use it wisely. To transform, all you have to say is: 'Alphaa, Let's Hunt!'"

"Alphaa, let's hunt!" Nick exclaims quietly, to avoid attracting any attention that could put his identity at risk. His eyes turned wolfish in appearance, and a light gray mask appeared around his eyes. He wore a dark gray bodysuit with a gray faux tail connected to the suit. He also gains gray gloves and dark gray wolf ears atop his head. Attached to his back was a double edged sword, with was a dark bluish-gray color.

* * *

Ladybug arrived back at the football field.

"Cat Noir, I found us some allies," she whispered.

"Really? Who are they?" Cat Noir questioned.

"Cievra here!" Civera declared, running up to the two heroes, having come up with a secret identity right on the spot.

And not long after Cierva had arrived, the wolf-themed hero arrived as well. "Call me Lupin Soul," he replied.

"Hey cutie," Cievra winked at Lupin Soul. "Perhaps we could go for a drink later?"

Lupin's eyes widened. Holy crap. She was kind of charming and honestly really cute, at least in his eyes. "Maybe once we're done fighting this villain," he answered.

Cievra shrugged her shoulders. "Works for me."

Ladybug had to stifle a laugh. "Alright you two, let's remain focused on the akuma."

"Got it," Lupin Soul replied.

Cievra nodded. "Of course, Ladybug."

"Let's do this team!" Cat Noir pumped his fist.

"More of you?" a voice called.

Cievra turned to face the voice. "That's right! You can't stop the dream team!"

"We'll see about that," Lord Darkness replied.

Ladybug twirled her yo-yo. "On three, we charge."

"Got it," Cat Noir replied, as Cievra nodded in agreement.

"Understood," Lupin Soul commented.

"One...two...three!" Ladybug, Cat Noir and Cievra charged forward.

Lupin Soul charged forward as well.

Lord Darkness also charged into battle.

It was a long fight.

Cievra decided to use her special power, playing her flute. "HYPNOSE!" she fired it at the akuma.

The akuma was struck by the power

"Falling under this spell," Cievra grinned.

Lupin Soul looked at the three other heroes. "You might want to cover your ears," he warned them.

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Cievra nodded, covering their ears.

"SONIC HOWL!" Lupin Soul declared, before releasing a loud howl. It was so loud it broke the pin, and the akuma came fluttering out.

Ladybug uncovered her ears. "No more evil-doing for you, akuma. Time to deevilise!" she declared, capturing it. "Yes!" She turned to release the akuma. "Take care little butterfly."

Pulling out the key from before, she threw it up in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All the damage done by Lord Darkness was reversed, and the sky turned back to its normal color.

Lord Darkness turned back into Adam, who looked around, confused. "Huh?"

"High-five!" Ladybug grinned at the other heroes.

Cievra high fived the heroes, before winking at Lupin Soul, blowing him a kiss. "See you around, cutie," she said, as her Miraculous beeped, and she left.

"Bug out!" Ladybug said, leaving as well. She had to get the Wolf and Deer Miraculouses back.

"See you guys around," Lupin Soul added, leaving as his Miraculous beeped.

* * *

Cievra landed in an alleyway, as the final beep was heard. She felt the magic wash over her, turning her back into Brooklynne. She caught Allie in her hands.

Ladybug was waiting for her.

"Thank you for this chance, Ladybug," Brooklynne said, taking off the necklace, giving it back to the spotted hero.

"No problem," Ladybug replied. She then went to find Lupin Soul.

* * *

Lupin Soul arrived at a different alleyway. The final beep was heard and magic washed over him, transforming him back into Nick.

"Thanks for the help," Ladybug said, holding out her hand for the Miraculous. "You were a great help. I hope that I'll be able to lend this Miraculous to you again one day."

"Well I'll be sure to keep an eye out if I'm needed again," Nick replied, taking the cufflinks off and handing them over to Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded. "Bug out." She left to return the Miraculouses.

* * *

Calista returned the Miraculouses to Marianne.

"Well done, Ladybug. You've brought back the Miraculouses, and another akuma has been defeated."

"Thank you," Calista bowed.

She smiled as she left the massage place.

* * *

Kasey approached Adam. "Hey, are you alright?"

Adam looked up and saw Kasey. Holy crap, she was...really cute. "Yeah, I'm just a bit confused," he answered.

Kasey held out her hand, smiling softly. "It's okay. It's all over. Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day."

Adam looked at the hand and accepted it, smiling back as he slowly stood up.

"I'm Kasey," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Adam," Adam introduced himself, "it's a pleasure to meet you Kasey."

"So...I guess the game has to be rescheduled," she sighed. "But I can take you out for dinner."

Just before Adam could agree, another person spoke up.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up," Beckett said, storming over to the two. He looked at Kasey. "Are you kidding me? You're seriously going out with him? He's not on the football team! Heck, he's not even popular!"

Kasey scoffed. "Yeah well he's much nicer and a much better person than you'll ever be."

Beckett couldn't say anything, he just stood there, wide eyed and mouth agape. That did not just happen. His ex girlfriend did not just make a comment that could likely ruin his reputation.

"That was a good one," Adam chuckled, looking at Kasey.

"Thanks. He was a jerk anyways," Kasey replied, placing a hand on Adam's back. "Let's go, before my ex decides to make another idiotic comment."

Adam smiled. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Awww, this chapter was way too cute!**

_**GirlPower54: Help I'm dying of cuteness overload over here. But seriously that ending was way too cute.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Anyway, next up is Hypno Man. Yes, the chapter from Crystal Princess is being used, deal with it.**

_**GirlPower54: And all I can say is, well, stay Miraculous.**_

* * *

**Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: Austin Crosby is jealous of his adopted brother, Wash Crosby, who always beats him in every competition: whether it be in track and field, swimming, rock climbing, anything! Wash was always in first place, and Austin took 2nd place; Every. Single. Time. Austin gets angered, and is influenced by Monarque, and becomes 'Hypno Man,' a villain with telekinesis and hypnosis powers.**


	7. S1: E07: Hypno Man

I don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.

I only owe my OCs. Nothing else.

GirlPower54 is the owner of Wash and Austin Crosby.

**Review Replies**

Gus (guest): No. Marinette and Adrien will NOT appear. This story has two different people as Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Last time on Miraculous Ladybug: Canadian Version: **Fellow student, Adam Gomez, is tired of being seen as the emo with self-identity issues. After snapping in frustration, he is akumatized into Lord Darkness, a villain with darkness and shadow based powers.**

Coming Up: **Austin Crosby is jealous of his adopted brother, Wash Crosby, who always beats him in every competition: whether it be in track and field, swimming, rock climbing, anything! Wash was always in first place, and Austin took 2nd place; Every. Single. Time. Austin gets angered, and is influenced by Monarque, and becomes 'Hypno Man,' a villain with telekinesis and hypnosis powers.**

* * *

**Episode 7: Hypno-Man**

It was a normal day in the city of Toronto. Calista was watching a marathon taking place in Downtown Toronto. Two boys were taking part in this marathon: a 12 year old boy, and a 17 year old boy.

The 12 year old boy had a peach skin tone with a fair tan, blue eyes, light brown hair, is sorta chubby with a fake amount of muscle. He wears a red and blue striped shirt with a green star in the middle of the shirt, blue jeans, a black unzipped hoodie, white socks, black/blue sneakers, and a red and blue baseball cap.

The 17 year old boy has dark brown hair that reaches his neck, tan skin, circular ocean blue eyes, muscular. He was wearing a black shirt with red stripes, blue jeans, black converses and white socks, blue beanie, a gray digital watch, and blue fingerless gloves.

Not too far from the two was Sebastian. He was participating in the charity marathon too, most likely because he was forced by his mother. The bad boy was pretty annoyed at this, but agreed to it; otherwise his mother would take away his motorcycle license for 6 months.

The three of them soon heard an, "On your marks, get set, go!" indicating the start of the marathon.

Sebastian took off running as fast as he could. He had to do well. Even if he didn't get first place, at least his mother would be proud of him for participating. Come to think of it, his mother was too busy to be with him and his twin sister, Lusamine. What was going on? He would have to start an investigation soon.

Austin took off as well, determined to beat his adopted brother, hopefully for once. Every time he took second, and this time, he was hoping to make it different.

Wash, however, was already ahead of Austin.

After a long marathon...

A random male had gotten the fastest time in his age group (50+), which was under an hour and 50 minutes. Sebastian arrived at the finish line in just over two hours. He wiped some sweat from his forehead, drinking some water.

Plagg of course, was eating some cheese. "I don't get why you had to participate in this marathon."

"If I didn't, my mother would take away my motorcycle license for 6 months," Sebastian replied.

"You have a motorcycle?!" Plagg nearly dropped his cheese.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Sebastian asked.

"You are the coolest holder I've ever had!" Plagg exclaimed.

"Thanks, Plagg. Now, hide, nobody can see you, remember?" Sebastian replied.

Plagg nodded, before diving into his holder's leather jacket pocket.

Meanwhile, it was time to announce the winner of Wash and Austin's age group.

"The winner is...Wash!" the announcer announced. "He got the fastest time from this age group of 12-17! Come up and get your medal!"

Wash eagerly went up to claim his medal. Another first place.

Austin, however, was _furious_. He'd been trying so hard to get that first place position, to finally beat his brother at something, but no. That just couldn't happen. He clenched his fists.

"Man, he beat you badly," the announcer had the nerve to say to Austin.

"...Shut up," Austin said slowly, seething and full of fury.

* * *

In a mysterious location, a window opened up.

"Ah, a dejected man who can never win against his adopted brother? I can change that for him," Monarque grinned, as she held out her hand for a butterfly to land on. She covered her hand, before allowing it to gain dark energy. Releasing the akuma, she declared "Fly away, my evil little akuma, and have this hypnotist join my side!" the evil villain exclaims.

* * *

Austin was still seething, full of fury. His fists were clenched, his eyes were narrowed...everything about his appearance right now screamed 'negative emotions.'

The akuma flutters down and lands on his watch. A voice purred in his head.

"_That announcer was completely wrong. You should have been declared the winner…"_ Monarque began, smirking.

"I should have been declared the winner, indeed!" Austin agreed, still seething. A dark rust color appears around his eyes as well as a light butterfly outline.

"_I can change that for you, young man. I can give you the power to use hypnosis and telekinesis. But, I don't give this power for free. In exchange, I want you to grab the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Do you agree?" _Monarque asked.

"It's a deal," Austin spoke aloud as dark magic began to transform him.

"_That's my hypnotist. Go forth, Hypno Man, and embrace your new powers!" _ Monarque declared.

Once the transformation was complete, he had jet black hair, pale white skin, and hypnotic green eyes. His digital watch became a hypnosis necklace, which is around his neck. He is now wearing a black shirt with a white bow tie, black pants with a white stripe on both sides, a black and white striped beanie, black dress shoes, and black fingerless gloves that have a white spiral on them.

People were cheering happily for Wash, congratulating him on winning.

"Why are you cheering for him?" a voice came. It didn't seem like the announcer who had said that.

"All hail Hypno Man!" the announcer declared. His eyes were glowing green, with white spirals in them.

"A-Austin?!" Wash exclaims, terrified.

"Oh, Austin's not here anymore," the villain known as Hypno Man smirks. "I am Hypno Man now."

Sebastian saw the scene, and quickly hurried away to transform. He knew that he and Ladybug had to stop this akuma.

"Stay away from this little kid!" a woman declared, holding her arms out to defend Wash.

"Oh relax...calm down," Hypno Man instructed calmly, as to not alarm her further. "There's no need to get all defensive..."

"Kid, run," the same woman whispered. "We'll try and hold him off before Ladybug and Cat Noir arrive."

Wash nodded and quickly took off to find a place to hide.

"Look at me," Hypno Man continued with his instructions.

"Never!" the crowd demanded.

"Well, have it your way," Hypno Man shrugs, before holding up his necklace to hypnotize the crowd.

The green and white pulses of waves go over the crowd, who struggled to listen, but eventually… they fell under the spell of the akuma; their eyes becoming green, with white spirals.

"Find Wash," Hypno Man instructed, "Bring him to me."

"Yes, Master Hypno Man!" the crowd declared in a monotone.

Hypno Man smirked to himself. Master Hypno Man. He could get used to this.

The crowd shuffled out, arms out like zombies. They try to go and find Wash.

Calista saw people shuffling, with spirals in their eyes, before going to transform into Ladybug.

Hypno Man was just waiting for the crowd of hypnotized people to return.

Ladybug and Cat Noir were on the rooftop.

"So, what's the plan?" Cat Noir asked.

"Find this Wash kid, and bring him somewhere safe. Then, we take care of this army, and Hypno Man," Ladybug replied.

"Got it," Cat Noir replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wash was still running to try and find a place to hide. It didn't help that now he had a giant crowd behind him, trying to take him back to his now villainized adoptive brother.

A young man charged forward to grab his leg. "LONG LIVE MASTER HYPNO MAN!" he declared.

Wash screamed loudly and ran forward, narrowly dodging getting his leg grabbed. That being said, he still didn't feel safe. He was defenseless. He had nothing he could defend himself with even if he tried.

A yo-yo grabbed him, and flung him to the rooftop. Ladybug smiled at him. "Hey, kid, you alright?"

"Ladybug?" Wash questioned, suddenly relieved. "I...I think I'm alright," he answered, still occasionally glancing behind him because he was still nervous that crowd could appear at any minute.

"Can you tell Cat Noir and I what got your...brother upset?" Ladybug asked calmly.

"Um, he's my adoptive brother," Wash corrected hesitantly. "I guess he's mad about me getting first place…? I don't think what the announcer said helped either."

Cat Noir shivered. "Ouch. That's rough. Poor guy. Don't worry kid, we'll bring him back to normal."

Ladybug nodded. "But we'll need your help. Would you like to distract Hypno Man?"

Wash thought for a moment. He'd be at danger but...was that really his biggest concern?

"I'll do it," he decided.

"Great. First things first, we need to come up with a plan. We can't charge into battle," Ladybug replied.

* * *

Monarque was getting impatient. She communicates telepathically with her akuma. "_I don't like being kept waiting, Hypno Man. I want those Miraculouses now!"_

"You'll get the Miraculouses," Hypno Man responded. "As soon as I'm done with my brother."

"_UGH, fine. But if you don't get them soon, then I'm removing your powers, got it?!" _Monarque threatens.

"I got it," Hypno Man replies.

Monarque ended the telepathic communication. "Ugh, I can't believe this guy. He's probably the worst person I've ever akumatized," she muttered to herself quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, we understand the plan? Wash distracts Hypno Man so he could grab the akumatized object?" Ladybug asked.

"You got it," Wash replied.

"Man, I hope this works," Cat Noir replied.

"Don't worry, Cat. Now, just make sure that we protect Wash at all times," Ladybug replied.

The crowd was looking for Wash.

"Hey, zombie freaks!" Cat Noir shouted, attracting their attention. "Come and get us!"

"CAT!" Ladybug was annoyed.

"And now…" Cat Noir took Wash. "Let's go!" He jumped down to fight the army.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug declared. The magical ladybugs surrounded her yo-yo, before an item dropped into her hand. It was a pair of nunchucks.

"Wash, catch! You can use this!" Ladybug shouted, tossing the 12 year old some nunchucks.

Wash caught the nunchucks and basically took off running...again.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up," Hypno Man smirked over at Wash. "On the plus side, I didn't even need my army to come and get you. You came of your own free will."

"Austin…" Wash trailed off, trying to find the correct words. "You don't need an army to let them know you win." He didn't mean it, for it was mainly being said to distract him.

"I've told you, Austin is gone! I'm Hypno Man!" the akuma roared. "And if you're not going to give me your medal, I'm going to take it from you!" He used his telekinesis powers to try and lift the medal off from around his adopted brother's neck.

While Hypno Man was doing that, albeit somewhat successfully, Wash decided to throw one of the nunchucks at him.

Hypno Man smirked, using his telekinesis to stop the nunchuck. "Oh, was this your brilliant plan?" He threw the nunchuck back to Wash, harshly.

"Ah shoot, I was sure that would work," Wash mumbled as he dodged the nunchuck.

"UGH, STAY STILL YOU NASTY LITTLE BRAT!" Hypno Man shouted angrily.

"I'll stay still when you become my brother again," Wash responded, "you've left me basically no other choice."

"Huh?" Hypno Man asked.

At that point, Ladybug and Cat Noir had taken down the army.

"It's 3 against 1, Hypno Man! Game over for you!" Ladybug announced.

"NO!" Hypno Man shouted.

"Wash, the necklace!" Ladybug shouted. Her earrings were beeping. She had 3 minutes left. "And hurry!"

Wash threw the nunchuck at the necklace. It broke and the akuma came fluttering out.

"No more evildoing for you, akuma," Ladybug began. "TIME TO DEEVILISE!" she captured the akuma in her yo-yo. "Gotcha!"

Turning around, she released the akuma. "Take care, little butterfly." She took one of the nunchucks. "Ready, Wash?"

Wash took the other nunchuck. "I'm ready."

"On three, we do the Miraculous cure. One...two...three!" She threw the nunchuck in the air. "Miraculous," she began.

Wash also threw the nunchuck he was holding in the air. "Ladybug!" he continued.

The magical ladybugs go around to fix everything that Hypno Man had caused, turning the army back to normal, and fixing the broken necklace to become the watch again.

Hypno Man turned back into Austin, who looked confused. "Ugh...What happened?" he asked.

"High five!" Ladybug and Cat Noir declared, before Ladybug held out a hand for Wash. "You deserve one too," she smiled.

Wash grinned and eagerly high fived her.

Ladybug's earrings beeped again. "I've gotta split. Take care." She used her yo-yo to flee the scene before her identity could be revealed.

"I should go too, kid," Cat Noir replied. He picked up the watch, before giving it to Wash. "Give this to your adopted brother."

Wash nodded, "got it."

Cat Noir used his staff to get away.

Austin rubbed his head, still confused about what had happened.

"Austin?" Wash asked, turning his attention back to his brother. "I believe this belongs to you." He held out the watch.

"My watch!" Austin exclaimed, taking it back. He hugged his brother. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was just so mad that you kept winning everything."

"It's okay," Wash replied, returning the hug. "Maybe we can share this first place?" he suggested.

"Wait, are you serious?" Austin asked.

"I'm serious," Wash responded.

"I'd like that," Austin grinned.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

LaViolaViolaRosa: Another episode completed!

_GirlPower54: Yay_

LaViolaViolaRosa: Anyway, our next episode is Blazing Starlight. After that, it will be Gambler, and then Nerd Maker. So, we're gonna have a lot of fun with these next upcoming episodes.

_GirlPower54: Really these episodes are going to be a mix of interesting and (hopefully to you guys) funny. _

LaViolaViolaRosa: Anyway, that's all for now. Review, and stay Miraculous!

* * *

Next time: A young girl is akumatized into Blazing Starlight after her mother pressures her into getting revenge on a cop for arresting her father.


	8. S1: E08: Blazing Starlight

We don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. We only owe our own OC's in this story.

Parts of this chapter were taken from Crystal Princess, and from my old co-writer, Cakedecorator. So props to her as well!

Thomas and Nick belong to GirlPower54

**Review Replies**

WarriorAuthor1127: Heh, glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like the next upcoming ones!

Last time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: Austin Crosby is jealous of his adopted brother, Wash Crosby, who always beats him in every competition: whether it be in track and field, swimming, rock climbing, anything! Wash was always in first place, and Austin took 2nd place; Every. Single. Time. Austin gets angered, and is influenced by Monarque, and becomes 'Hypno Man,' a villain with telekinesis and hypnosis powers.

Coming up: A young girl is akumatized into Blazing Starlight, a villian who has the power to open up rifts wherever she pleases after her mother pressures her into getting revenge on a cop for arresting her father.

* * *

**Episode 8: Blazing Starlight**

"Mother, why? Why do you keep pressuring me to join you?" An adolescent girl asked. She had a mixed peach-tan skin tone, with dark hazel eyes, and brown hair tied into a ponytail draped over her right shoulder. She wore a white blouse with blue jeans, white socks, and white running shoes. Around her neck was a pretty silver heart necklace. She had worn it ever since she was a baby. Inside the necklace was a family photo - the last photo taken as a loving family before her mother became completely hell-bent on getting revenge on a certain Canadian cop, who had placed her father in jail.

Around the room, it was clear that Elena was not in a safe home environment. The house was an extreme health and safety hazard by itself, to the point that it could be condemned. There were shards of broken glass from shattered beer bottles all over the floor, the windows were broken, the walls were dented and falling apart. Electrical wires were frayed and sticking out, appliances were broken or not maintained, and the minimal furniture they had was broken in places, filthy, and there were bugs everywhere. The smell was also a combination of alcohol and other disgusting smells, such as the cockroach and rodent droppings and the lack of ventilation in the house. How Elena could live in such horrific conditions and not get ill was an enigma.

"Elena, sweetheart, remember, your father is in jail? It's all thanks to that Officer Lewandoski!" her mother proclaimed.

She was scared stiff. Tears were pricking the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over. Ever since her father was arrested, her mother had turned to the dark side. It was as if something in her snapped, and now revenge was the only thing on her mind. All Elena wanted was her genuine, loving mother back. The person in front of her was not her mother - she was a monster.

"Join me, and we'll gain more power!" Her mother declared.

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes. She missed her father and wanted to see him again, yes, but not in the way her mother wanted. And she did not even start to feel safe in her own home, either. She snapped.

"I can't believe you! I won't become evil like you! I just won't!" Elena screamed, clutching her necklace, she ran out of the house in tears.

She did not care that her mother was screaming for her to get back and face retribution - Elena kept running. She wanted to run as far away as her legs could carry her. Away from the demonic, pathetic excuse she had for a mother.

* * *

In a dark room…

A window opened up as white butterflies flew around.

"Ah, a dejected girl who has pressure placed on her by her mother? Now that's worthy prey for my evil akumas," Monarque grins evilly as she clenches a fist. She then held out a hand, as a butterfly landed onto it. She then covered her hand, giving the butterfly dark energy, turning it into an akuma. Releasing her hand, she allowed the akuma to fly out of the window. "Fly away my evil little akuma, and darken this poor girl's heart!"

* * *

The akuma flies out of the window, to search for its victim. It finds its victim near an alley, and flies into the heart necklace around her neck. Elena's tears stop, as she looks up, with a dark red butterfly mark on her face. A light purple butterfly mask appears as well.

"_Blazing Starlight, I'm Monarque. I can give you the power to control rifts, and make people fall into alternate dimensions. In return, you will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses,"_ Monarque offered.

A cruel smile grew onto Elena's face; as she stands up, and crosses her arms over her chest.

"You can count on me, Monarque! I'll get those Miraculouses for you, even if its the last thing I do!" Elena declared.

The light mask disappeared from her eyes, as the dark magic waved over her. Once it disappeared, she looked completely different: her skin was black, her brown hair had changed to a flaming pink, and the pupils of her eyes were a dark violet. Meanwhile, her irises were black. She wore a light grey dress with black and white galaxy designs, which were a few of the planets in the solar system: Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, and Earth. Her wings were a dark grey, with two constellations on both sides: Libra and Capricorn. Her necklace became shaped like a galaxy. She launched herself up into the air, using her wings to fly around Paris, to look for her mother.

* * *

Blazing Starlight was flying around, looking for her mother, and opening rifts.

Addison Riverton for example, was being forcibly sent to a world where ponies of all shapes, sizes, colors, and kinds spoke like humans, wore clothes, and their world depended, if not thrived, on the friendship and understanding of everyone around them, and learning about the complexities of it.

At the hazardous home, Elena's mother was furious. How dare her daughter just up and leave her? They could've easily gotten the father out of jail and get revenge on that damn cop that'd arrested her husband and Elena's father, but no. Elena just had to refuse. This would make accomplishing that goal more difficult for her.

The windows crashed open, as Blazing Starlight flew into the hazardous house.

"THERE YOU ARE!" she roared.

"So you came ba-" her mother began before going wide eyed in terror at what her daughter had become. "Elena?!"

"Elena has been terminated! I'm Blazing Starlight! It's time for you to fall to your doom!" the akuma declared.

Her mother paled. If it wasn't obvious enough, she was horrified. Scared to death. "I'm sorry!" she yelled, in a desperate attempt to hopefully get rid of this Blazing Starlight.

In response, Blazing Starlight merely snapped her fingers. The galaxy portal opened up underneath her mother's feet; its power getting stronger.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, mother. It's time to show you the pain that I've suffered for many years! Have fun sinking to your doom," she laughed, before flying out of the house.

* * *

Ladybug and Cat Noir immediately transformed into their alter-egos.

"Whoa, what got this girl all riled up?" Cat Noir asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to need some help. Probably from 4 allies," Ladybug replied.

"I trust your judgement, Ladybug. But shouldn't we go together?" Cat Noir asked.

"I think it's safer if I go. Besides, it's too early for you to find out about my identity," Ladybug replied.

* * *

Calista goes to Master Fu's place.

"Master Fu, Marianne, Cat Noir and I need four allies!" she declared.

"4? But that's too much!" Marianne was wide-eyed. But she looked towards her partner, determined.

Fu seemed thoughtful for a minute before getting his Miracle box out and opening it to reveal the 15 miraculouses. "Pick some allies you can trust."

Marianne also grabbed her box of the other Miraculouses.

Calista thought for a moment. "Master Fu, could I have the Turtle Miraculous?" she asked, before selecting the Wolf, Deer and Lion Miraculouses.

Fu took the Turtle Miraculous off his wrist and handed it to her.

Calista took the Turtle Miraculous. "I know exactly who to give the Lion and Turtle Miraculous to. And I already have the Wolf and Deer in mind."

* * *

Ladybug transformed and quickly placed the Wolf and Deer Miraculous boxes near Nick and Brooklynne again.

Nick was in a hiding spot when he saw a Miraculous box. The Wolf Miraculous Box for specifics. Sure, he wasn't the biggest Ladybug fan, but if it meant he got to be Lupin Soul again...he quickly took the box and opened it.

The familiar light appeared once the box was opened. Alphaa appeared. "Hey Nick!"

"Hey Alphaa," Nick replied, grinning as he put the cufflinks on.

"You know what to do," Alphaa grinned.

"Indeed I do. Alphaa, let's hunt!" Nick declares, but not loud enough to attract attention. Immediately, the magic transformed him into Lupin Soul. He was ready for action.

* * *

Upon seeing the box placed near her, Brooklynne grinned, and quickly opened it, to see the Miraculous she was leant once more.

The familiar light would appear when she opened the box.

Brooklynne grinned, seeing the light. She knew what was coming next.

Soon, Allie reappeared. She smiled, seeing who it was. "Hey Brooklynne."

"Allie, it's great to see you again!" Brooklynne puts on the Miraculous of the Deer.

"You know what to do," Allie replied.

"I sure do, 100%! Allie, Blessing Time!" the cheerleader exclaimed, but made sure to not be loud enough to attract attention. Brooklynne smiled as she transformed into Cievra.

* * *

Lupin Soul was out and about, trying to find the akuma.

"Hey, cutie!" Cievra popped down next to him, grinning.

Lupin Soul nearly jumped in alarm, quickly turning and looking over at her. "Hey," he replied, trying to keep his cool.

"Looks like Ladybug and Cat Noir needed our help again," she purred, running a finger up his arm.

"And at the same time too," Lupin Soul added, he didn't question about why she was running a finger up his arm, but honestly he didn't mind.

She pouts a bit. "Kind of sad that we didn't get a chance to get a drink after we returned our Miraculouses. Maybe tonight?"

Lupin Soul thought for a bit. "Yeah, tonight."

"Great! 7:45PM, don't be late, cause it's a date."

"I won't be late," Lupin Soul replied.

"Great. See you tonight, handsome," Cievra winked at him, before hurrying over to Cat Noir.

Lupin Soul also hurried over to Cat Noir.

* * *

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, looking for a suitable holder for the Turtle Miraculous.

Hiding somewhere, was Thomas. The same black-haired, brown-eyed teenager that got struck with an arrow in Matchmaker. He really didn't want to get sucked into...well, wherever the heck those portals led, so here he was, hiding.

Ladybug whistled for his attention. "Up here!" She was on a rooftop.

Thomas looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" he asked curtly, curious but...well, there was an akuma out there, so to him, she pretty much needed to focus on that. And yet...here she was.

"Cat Noir and I need your help." She jumped down, landing in front of him. "This is the Miraculous of the Turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good. Once the mission is over, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

Thomas looked at the Miraculous box. Great, another secret to add to his list of already existing secrets. But it's not like it was a problem for him personally. "Got it."

Ladybug passed him the box. "The Kwami will explain to you how to transform," she said. "I've got one more person to recruit. See you at the fight," she said.

Thomas nodded. "See you out there," he replied simply, with a nod.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to go and find a suitable holder for the lion Miraculous.

Thomas looked at the Miraculous box in his hands and opened it.

Immediately, a bright light appeared and Thomas had to cover his eyes so he wouldn't lose his vision.

When the light cleared, he saw the little turtle Kwami that we all know as Wayzz.

"Hello, my name is Wayzz," Wayzz introduced himself.

"What...are you exactly?" Thomas asked simply, eyeing the Kwami almost suspiciously. "A god or a genie or what?"

"I am a Kwami. I can't grant wishes, but I can give you superpowers," Wayzz answered. "Your power specifically is Shell-ter, a power that will produce a protection shield around you and your allies. Once you use this power, you will have five minutes before you transform back."

"Superpowers? Force field?" Thomas repeated, taken aback for once. "Well I guess that's fair…" he slid the Turtle Miraculous on his wrist.

"All you have to say is, Wayzz, Shell On!" Wayzz told the teenager.

"Got it. Wayzz, Shell On!" Thomas declares, and the magic begins to transform him into his hero counterpart. He has a dark green shirt with the middle section being brown, as well as dark green pants and what could be identified as dark green combat boots. He also has green gloves and a green mask around his eyes. To top it off, on his back is a green shield. He looks at himself for a moment before going off to find the akuma.

* * *

Ladybug soon found Juliette, and landed in front of her.

"Oh, Ladybug!" the French girl was surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be fighting that akuma?"

"Yes, but Cat Noir and I need your help," Ladybug replied. She took out the box. "This is the Miraculous of the Lion, which grants you the power of paralyzing your opponents. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

"Definitely, Ladybug," Juliette took the box.

"Great. See you at the akuma fight," Ladybug took off.

Juliette opened the box, and a bright, hazel light appeared. She covered her eyes to not get blinded by the light. Soon enough, a tiny lioness that is 10 inches tall appears. She is gold, with hazel lion-like eyes, and light brown paws.

"Hello, my name is Leena!" the Kwami said.

"Hi, Leena," Juliette said. She saw a pretty barrette in the Miraculous box, which was gold; looking like a lion's paw. As soon as she put it into her hair, it turned silver, with gold trimmings.

"Anyway, your power is called 'Lion's Scratch.' You can paralyze an opponent, but once you use it, you will have five minutes before you transform back," Leena explained.

"Got it," Juliette nodded.

"Great! All you have to say is 'Leena, let's roar!' Are you ready?" Leena asked.

"Oui. Leena, let's roar!" Juliette felt the magic wash over her, as Leena was sucked into the Miraculous. It turned gold, looking like a lion's paw. Her eyes turned hazel, and they became lion-like, while her hair turned auburn. She wore a gold sleeveless and strapless dress that reaches to her knees; and golden gloves that has black claws. She also wears a golden mask. On her feet are a pair of black boots with a golden lion logo on the back of each boot; and a long lion tail made from a golden belt around her waist. There are two holsters on each side of her dress, which hold daggers.

"So cool!" the French girl exclaimed. Then, she hurried off to fight the akuma.

* * *

Ladybug landed in front of Cat Noir again.

"You're back!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"Yup, and I've found our four allies!" Ladybug replied.

"Awesome, who are they?" Cat Noir asked.

"Cievra, Lupin Soul, and two others," Ladybug replied.

"Nice, can't wait to see those two again," Cat Noir grinned.

Cievra landed at where Cat Noir and Ladybug were. "Hey, you two," she said.

Not long after Cievra had landed, Lupin Soul also arrived at where Ladybug and Cat Noir were. "Hey," he added with a simple nod.

"Hey you two. We're just waiting on two more allies," Ladybug said.

A pretty girl dressed like a lioness appeared. "Hey you all, call me Lionne," she said.

"Wowza!" Cat Noir grinned. "That girl is awesome."

Not long after Lionne showed up, a boy wearing all green with a turtle-themed costume showed up. "Call me Ivy Shell," was all he said before he added, "nice to meet you all."

Lionne's eyes widened upon looking at Ivy Shell. Oh. My. God. He was such a hottie!

Ivy Shell looked over at Lionne, seeing her eyes widening. "Is something wrong?" he asked straightforwardly.

"The only problem is that you're cute," Lionne replied, winking at him.

"...that one's new," Ivy Shell admitted with a shrug. "But then again, I'm new to the superhero business."

"Me too, but we'll learn together," Lionne replied, flirtatiously.

"Well it's always better to have someone to learn with," Ivy Shell replied. Either he didn't get that he was being flirted with, or he was aware and just wasn't a flirt.

"Alright, let's come up with a plan," Ladybug said. "Judging from the portals, there's got to be a way for us to stop this akuma."

"Well," Ivy Shell glanced at the heroes. "What can your powers do?"

"I can paralyze an opponent with a scratch," Lionne said.

"I can hypnotize an opponent," Cievra said.

"I give an item to help us defeat the villain," Ladybug said.

"I can destroy anything I touch, but I can only use it once," Cat Noir replied.

"I can release a howl that harms villain's ears, but you'll need to cover your own," Lupin Soul replied.

Ivy Shell thought about this for a moment. "Well my power is that I can summon a force field…" he trailed off, thinking quickly. "Well, we can use Lionne's power to paralyze this villain and Cat Noir can destroy...whatever grants these powers," he thought aloud.

"Sounds like a good plan. Ready?" Ladybug asked.

"Ready," Lupin Soul agreed.

Ivy Shell was surprised. They were actually going with that idea. Well regardless, he nodded. "Whenever the rest of you guys are ready."

"UGH, THERE ARE MORE OF YOU?!" Blazing Starlight appeared out of nowhere. She was furious. "Whatever, I'll take all of your Miraculouses. Monarque will definitely be pleased with me."

Ivy Shell practically jumped in alarm at that. He had not been expecting her to just...appear.

"Hey, we can take you down," Lupin Soul countered. "Six against one."

Blazing Starlight merely shrugged, before throwing down a galactic eclipse, opening up another portal.

Lionne charged forward. "Give me a boost!" she shouted.

"How?" Ivy Shell asked, getting the shield ready.

Cievra held out her hands, and allowed Lionne to jump off them. "Like that," she replied, simply.

"Oh," Ivy Shell blinked, before shrugging.

"Okay, the least you could do is actually help us fight," Lupin Soul said, glaring at Ivy Shell. "You might've come up with a plan, but-"

"Is now really the best time?" Ivy Shell questioned.

"Lion's SCRATCH!" Lionne declared, touching Blazing Starlight. The akuma was instantly paralyzed, and the portal closed.

Ivy Shell had watched in practical shock. Holy crap. She was...really good. Really good at this superhero business and she'd already said she was new as well. She knew what she was doing and he admired that. His eyes were widened.

Lionne landed back on the roof, as Ladybug used her yo-yo to grab the villain, flinging her to the rooftop. "Lupin Soul, care to do the honours?"

"You got it," Lupin Soul nodded. "And...really, Lionne, Ivy Shell, cover your ears."

Lionne nodded, and covered her ears. Cievra, Ladybug and Cat Noir also covered their ears.

Ivy Shell was confused but covered his ears as well.

"SONIC HOWL!" Lupin Soul yelled, before releasing a loud howl. Like last time, it was loud enough to break the akumatized object.

Ladybug quickly purified the akuma, before throwing her yo-yo up, doing the Miraculous cure, fixing everything that Blazing Starlight caused. The akuma also returned to normal. Elena looked around, confused.

"Wait, why am I on a roof?" she asked.

Lupin Soul walked over to her. "You were akumatized," he answered, "so you don't remember anything."

"Oh no, my mother must be so angry with me!" Elena picked up her necklace. "Thank you all so much."

"It's not a problem, really," Lupin Soul replied. Ivy Shell nodded in agreement.

"I'll take you home," Cat Noir said, using his baton and grabbing onto Elena, taking her home.

"Thanks, Cat. See you later." Ladybug used her yo-yo so she could get the 4 lended Miraculouses back.

Cievra and Lionne immediately left.

Lupin Soul also left, followed by Ivy Shell.

* * *

It didn't take long for Ladybug to get the Lion and Deer Miraculouses back. Now, she was waiting to get the Turtle and Wolf Miraculouses back.

In an alleyway, Lupin Soul soon detransformed, and turned back into Nick. He took the cufflinks off and put them in the Miraculous box, putting it outside the alleyway so Ladybug could see it.

Ladybug saw the box, and collected it. "Thanks for the help, Lupin Soul," she said.

"No problem," Nick replied.

* * *

Ladybug went to another alleyway to wait for Ivy Shell.

Ivy Shell soon detransformed back into Thomas. He looked at the bracelet for a moment before taking it off and putting it back in the box, setting it outside the alleyway.

Ladybug collected the box. "You were a great help, Ivy Shell. I'll be sure to call on you if you're needed in the future," she said.

"Good to know," Thomas replied simply.

Ladybug left the scene, returning the 4 miraculouses.

* * *

At 7:45PM, Brooklynne walked into a café

Nick also entered a café at that time. Specifically, the same café Brooklynne was at.

Brooklynne looked around, and saw Nick. She blushed, and waved to him.

Nick noticed Brooklynne waving to him and walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hi," Brooklynne replied.

"I don't think I introduced myself the first time we met," Nick replied. "I'm Nick."

"Cute name. I'm Brooklynne," she smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Brooklynne," Nick responded, returning the smile.

Brooklynne felt her heart flutter. "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Nick."

"So…" Nick trailed off, thinking about what to say.

"Um…" Brooklynne wasn't sure what to say either.

"I guess we can just...get something to drink?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah. I can pay," Brooklynne smiled, pulling out her wallet. "I mean, if you're okay with it."

"I'm fine with it," Nick replied.

* * *

Thomas was hanging out at the park.

Juliette was walking in the park, humming.

Thomas heard humming and tried to find the source. When he saw it was Juliette, he quickly looked away, remembering the Matchmaker incident.

Juliette saw Thomas, and felt her heart flutter. "Um, bonjour," she said.

Thomas quickly turned to look back at her. "Hello," he replied simply.

"So…" Juliette was unsure what to say. "That incident...it was quite weird."

And of course, the one thing Thomas hoped to avoid was the one thing she brought up. "Well...I don't remember what happened. I guess we can just try and put it behind us."

She shrugged. "I'm cool with that."

"Cool," he replied. "I'm Thomas."

"Juliette," she replied.

"Well it's nice to meet you Juliette," Thomas replied.

"You too," Juliette winked at him. "I'll see you at school." She blew him a kiss, before walking away, humming.

Thomas watched her walk away, trying to ignore the weird feeling in his stomach. "See you at school," he said, not knowing if she heard him or not.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

LaViolaViolaRosa: Whoo boy! Two chapters in a row!

_GirlPower54: And I'm tired. No not of writing, but in general. But overall...holy crap is all I have to say on the manner._

LaViolaViolaRosa: Anyway, next up is Gambler!

_GirlPower54: So peace out and stay Miraculous people_

* * *

Next Up: Tired of being seen as unlucky, Ryan Hayes is akumatized into Gambler, a villain who can make people lucky or unlucky with the cards he uses.


	9. S1 E09: Gambler

We don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.

Ryan Hayes and Ella Coleman belong to GirlPower54

Last time: A young girl is akumatized into Blazing Starlight, a villian who has the power to open up rifts wherever she pleases after her mother pressures her into getting revenge on a cop for arresting her father.

Coming up: Tired of being seen as unlucky, Ryan Hayes is akumatized into Gambler, a villain who can make people lucky or unlucky with the cards he uses.

* * *

**Episode 9: Gambler**

Madison scowled as she walked in the school.

"Hurry up, Elaine!" she shouted to her sidekick.

"I-It's Ella," the sidekick, now known as Ella, replied, although let's be real here. To Madison it probably didn't matter. Regardless, she hurried up to catch up with Madison.

"Does it look like I care?" Madison sneered, lowering her sunglasses.

"N-No," Ella replied, looking down.

Madison rolled her eyes. "You know the rules. No talking to a guy unless I approve of them for you, got it, Elaine?"

"Y-Yes Madison," Ella nodded.

"Glad you see it my way," Madison smirked. "Besides, you've got to do my homework tonight along with your own."

"Got it," Ella replied quietly. Yes, even though Madison was a...beetch, Ella still stuck by her. Why? Well for some reason, Ella thought Madison was a good person...haha, no. Now there were a lot of rules for her to basically follow. And ridiculous rules at that.

Madison glanced at her sidekick's clothes. "Ugh, if you're going to attract the attention of boys, you're gonna need to wear clothes like I do," she poses seductively.

And immediately, Ella's self-consciousness kicked in.

"B-But you're the pretty one," she replied, "I mean, I-I'm just there. Not like any guy would notice me anyway."

"You're utterly ridiculous, Elaine. With my skills, I can help you be noticed by a guy," Madison used her hand fan to wave it.

"You can do that?" Ella repeated, sounding grateful.

"Of course I would," Madison replied smugly. She looked around, before noticing someone.

It was a male, who was tall and in fairly good shape. He had olive skin, green eyes, and brown hair. He wore a plain white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. This was Jason.

"See that boy? That's Jason Barlow, one of the cool, popular kids," Madison said.

"I-I see him," Ella replied.

"Like I said, I'm gonna help you get noticed by him. Once you get your makeover, courtesy of moi," Madison grinned.

"R-Right," Ella agreed. Really she was pretty excited. Finally, one of the cool boys would notice her, all thanks to Madison.

Then, Madison noticed another boy. "Oh great, it's that ugly guy again."

Said 'ugly' guy was really a boy with tanned skin, black hair and blue-green eyes, wearing a red hoodie with black pants and gray shoes. He seemed to be carrying around a box of cards for whatever reason. This was Ryan.

"Utterly worthless," Madison rolled her eyes. "I've got to give him a piece of my mind." She sauntered up to him.

Ryan looked at Madison and immediately went red in the face. He might or might not have feelings for her. But right now, that fact isn't important. "Hey," he said.

"What do you want?" Madison asked, annoyed.

"Well," Ryan began. "You're pretty, and I believe single? Well, I was wondering if you'd like t-"

"Can it. I would never be seen with a freak like you." Madison took the cards out of his hand, dumping them all on the floor. "Loser!" She laughed, before walking away. "Come, Elaine. Let's leave the freak alone."

Ella walked away, looking back briefly at Ryan before turning back around and continuing to walk.

Ryan stayed where he was, quickly getting to his knees to pick up all the cards. Well regardless, it didn't heal the broken heart the teen now had.

* * *

A window opens up in a mysterious location.

"Love. It truly is a powerful thing. But my akuma can help this young soul become even luckier," Monarque grinned, using a butterfly and turning it into an akuma. "Fly, my little akuma, and evilise him!"

* * *

Ryan was still on the ground, picking up the cards. When he finally finished picking them up, he hadn't noticed the akuma fluttering down as it absorbed itself into his card box. The area around his eyes turned a rust color and a light butterfly outline appeared on his face.

"_Gambler. I am Monarque. Your cards are now your secret weapon. You can use them to get people lucky...or unlucky. In return, you will seize the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir, those two pesky heroes."_

"Sounds like a plan, Monarque!" Ryan declares, as dark energy transforms him into Gambler. Once the energy has vanished, he now has pure gray eyes, light red skin, and his hair was half white, half black. He wore a black suit like jacket with a red button up, black dress pants with shapes of hearts, spades, diamonds and clubs on the sides in red, and red shoes. There was a pocket in the upper right corner of the jacket, and that was where the cards were located. A black mask was around his eyes.

"_Go forth, Gambler. Embrace your new powers!"_ Monarque declared.

And basically, the minute people noticed him and tried to start fleeing, Gambler took the cards out of the pocket and threw them at people. The ones that got hit with "lucky" cards could escape easily, but the ones that got hit with "unlucky" cards had much more difficulty escaping.

Madison heard the screams. "Ugh, how ridiculous. Elaine, grab my headphones."

However, before Ella could do so, an unlucky card struck Madison.

"Ew!" Madison screeched. "What is that ridiculous smell?!"

Ella backed up a bit, covering her nose. "I think it's…" She trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"It's who?" Madison glared at her sidekick, angrily.

"I think it's coming from...you?" Ella answered questioningly.

Indeed, people who were around Madison were beginning to back away from her, covering their noses.

"How ridiculous!" Madison sniffed herself. "EW! I SMELL LIKE A SKUNK!" She glared around. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT FREAKSHOW, I'LL-" She seemed to be very furious.

"Freakshow?" a voice came. "Well you don't see people covering their noses whenever I appear, do you?" it was definitely a sinister person, given the tone of voice.

Madison immediately paled. "Wh...who are you?"

Gambler chuckled as he stepped forth into the light. "Oh you know who," he responded.

Madison ponders for a moment. "Wait ...you're that kid, with that crush on me!"

"Had a crush on you," Gambler corrected.

Madison scoffed. "And honestly, I don't care."

Gambler pulled out another card. Highly likely another unlucky card. "We'll see about that when everyone starts laughing at you," he said, getting ready to throw the card.

A yo-yo was seen. "Not so fast!" It was Ladybug.

"Ladybug! Oh, thank god!" Madison was relieved.

Cat Noir also appeared on the scene as well, twirling his baton.

"Ugh, you two," Gambler scowled, pulling out another unlucky card. "When I hit you with these, you'll be weakened enough so taking your Miraculouses will be easier!"

"Not unless we stop you," Ladybug replied. She twirled her yo-yo in front of her, like a shield.

Well regardless, Gambler threw both of the unlucky cards at the heroes.

They both managed to dodge. The cards hit the lockers, getting jammed inside.

Gambler scowled at this and reached inside the pocket, getting more unlucky cards.

Everyone began fleeing at this.

"HELLO?!" Madison screeched. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

Gambler threw one of the unlucky cards at Madison.

The card hit Madison. "Um, lame," she deadpanned, not sure what was happening.

"Just let it take its time," Gambler answered, getting ready to throw more cards at the hero duo.

"What are you talking-" Madison's eyes widened, as the card was slowly starting to take effect.

"You'll see soon," Gambler responded.

Madison's eyes became heart shaped, and red. She looked over at Gambler. "I never realized...how handsome you are," she purred seductively.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir had to resist the urge to vomit right there and now.

Gambler grinned. The card had taken effect. Perfect. "Glad to hear," he replied, throwing cards over at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

The two heroes dodged again. Ladybug knew that she had to figure out how to defeat the akuma, now that she knew that it was the jacket.

"Cat Noir, the jacket!" Ladybug announced.

"Got it. CATACLYSM!" the Black Cat hero got his special power ready to use.

"So you think your power is effective?" Gambler asked, before throwing a card at Cat Noir.

"Yes it is!" Cat Noir jumped to dodge, and launched himself at the jacket, touching it.

The jacket soon turned to dust, and as expected, the akuma came fluttering out.

"No more evildoing for you, akuma." Ladybug successfully captured and purified the akuma, before unleashing her Miraculous Cure. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

Immediately, all damages done by Gambler were undone.

Madison scowled. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS HYPNOTIZED! RIDICULOUS, UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!"

Meanwhile, Gambler himself detransformed back into Ryan. "What...happened?" he asked himself, uncertain.

"High-five!" the two heroes exclaimed, doing their traditional ending.

A young woman saw Ryan. It was his best friend, Scarlett.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed, running up to him.

Ryan quickly turned his attention to Scarlett. "Scarlett!" he called back, running up to her as well.

Scarlett hugged him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Ryan answered, returning the hug, "just confused."

Scarlett sighed, shaking her head, her red curls bouncing. "Was it that Madison chick? Honestly, you need to find someone who really deserves you."

"I'll find myself someone one day," Ryan reassured her, "don't worry, I won't go back trying to woo her."

Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god," she replied. '_Cause I want to tell you one day that I really really really like you.'_

"Yeah, after this I don't think I'm going to even attempt to continue trying to win her over," Ryan continued, looking over at Scarlett. "Did you want to do something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Scarlett replied.

"Sweet," Ryan smiled and offered a hand. "I got two movie tickets that I don't want to let go to waste."

"Ooh, what movie?" Scarlett took his hand, smiling.

"The Addams Family," Ryan answered, still smiling.

"Oh my god, I love that movie! I watched the original with my parents!" Scarlett exclaimed. "How did you know?!"

"Just a guess," Ryan responded, "a lucky guess."

Scarlett giggled softly, kissing his cheek. "Well, I can't wait to see the movie with you."

Ryan nearly froze, his cheeks immediately turning red. Had his childhood friend really just...kissed him? Well, it was on the cheek, but still.

"Are you okay?" Scarlett tilted her head at him.

Ryan immediately snapped back to his senses. "Yeah, I'm okay," he answered.

"Well, the movie's waiting for us," Scarlett smiled. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Ryan answered, beginning to walk out of the school and head to the cinema.

* * *

Jason saw Ella in the library doing homework. He approached her. "Hey," he said casually.

Ella immediately looked up, surprised. "H-Hi," she replied quietly. Holy crap, he'd actually noticed her.

"You're that girl always with Madison, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Ella answered, "b-but if you n-needed a name, it's Ella."

Jason smiled at her. "Honestly, Ella, you have a beautiful name. My ex-girlfriend doesn't deserve to be treating you like this."

"E-Ex girlfriend?" Ella repeated, surprised at that. Madison hadn't told her that Jason was her ex.

"Yeah, we dated a long time ago, back in middle school. But we broke up," Jason replied. "Honestly, I'm not surprised she became like this. She was honestly too spoiled for me."

Ella probably would've said something if she knew what to say. Because really, she was speechless.

"Do you want some help? Two pairs of hands can get the work done faster," Jason offered.

"Y-Yeah, help would be great," Ella responded.

Jason smiled and sat next to Ella.

* * *

Author's Notes

GirlPower54: Hello again, back at it with another chapter complete. This was definitely one of the funnier chapters written, in my opinion, and I'm excited to continue with this. Next up is Nerd Maker, so don't forget to subscri- oh wait, this isn't YouTube. Well, don't forget to review and stay Miraculous!

* * *

**Next Time: After being judged for being a 100-Average student, Kevin Peterson is akumatized into Nerd Maker, a villain who can turn people into zombie nerds.**


	10. S1 E:10: Nerd Maker

We don't own Miraculous Ladybug. The idea of Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc.

Nathan Hanks belongs to GirlPower54.

Last Time: Tired of being seen as unlucky, Ryan Hayes is akumatized into Gambler, a villain who can make people lucky or unlucky with the cards he uses.

Coming Up: After being judged for being a 100-Average student, Kevin Peterson is akumatized into Nerd Maker, a villain who can turn people into zombie nerds.

* * *

**Episode 10: Nerd Maker**

Tests were being passed back to students. They'd recently had a math test and their teacher was just now passing back their results. Students were either awaiting in anticipation, nervousness or confidence, some were comparing test scores, and while some were satisfied with their scores, others were unhappy.

"Aw man," the familiar voice of someone from a previous episode groaned. Yes, it was Nathan Hanks, having had gotten his test result back. On the paper, in bright red, was a **67%. **He could've done better if he understood the material, but alas, since he didn't he ended up with a C plus. He couldn't keep playing for basketball if he kept getting grades like this.

His best friend, Kevin Peterson, a member of the Math Club, was awaiting his test results. He was currently reassuring Nathan that a C plus was better than a C or even a C minus, but...well, a C plus was still in the C category.

The teacher soon walked by Kevin, handing him a piece of paper. Sure enough, it was the test they'd recently taken.

"Congratulations, Kevin. 100%, again," the teacher said.

Kevin looked proud of himself.

"Congrats dude," Nathan said with a grin. After the Star Player incident, he'd...well, he learned how to keep his jealousy under control. Plus, only a few students had actually got 100%, so for his best friend to actually get a perfect score was amazing.

"Thanks, Nathan. I could always tutor you, maybe you'll do better on the next test," Kevin offered.

"I'd like that," Nathan replied.

"Great!" Kevin exclaimed, as the bell rang, and students began to pack up their stuff.

Nathan began to pack up his stuff. However, before he and Kevin could leave, a person walked up to the two of them.

"One hundred percent, huh?" a mocking voice came. It was Beckett again.

"What do you want, Beckett?" Kevin asked, crossing his arms at the jock.

"Just wanted to _congratulate _you," Beckett replied sarcastically. "Haha, no. After all, you're the so-called perfect grade student. What's to say you're not cheating on any of these tests to get these perfect scores?"

"Kevin would never do that," Nathan replied, defending his best friend.

"Well you wouldn't know," Beckett replied, "he always does it when no one is looking. Hence why you're unaware of him cheating."

Kevin clenched his fists. "I don't cheat. It's called studying. You should probably do it yourself, because you got...oh, I forgot, a 0% on the test."

"I hear they don't let people with 0 percent test scores participate in football games either," Nathan added.

Beckett scowled at the two of them. "Whatever." He looked over at Nathan. "You'll see it my way one day." He got his stuff and headed out of the classroom.

"I can't believe that jerk," Kevin sighed, annoyed.

"Why does he have to be in our class?" Nathan asked no one in particular. "Why…?"

* * *

Ryan held in a frustrated scream. He'd just failed at another attempt to get a girlfriend. And she'd denied him, saying he had no charm. The nerve of her. It made him so...so...angry. So vulnerable to an akuma...

* * *

A window opened in a mysterious room. "Ah rejection. Love works in so many ways, yet this poor soul's heart has been broken." A butterfly lands on her open hand, and she covers it, turning the butterfly into an akuma. She releases it. "Fly away my little akuma, and darken this boy's heart!"

The butterfly flies out.

* * *

Meanwhile juuuuuust before Ryan could get akumatized, Calista noticed him and how he seemed to be experiencing negative emotions. Worried, she hurried over to him. "Calm down!" she says, hoping this would get him to, well, calm down. "You're going to attract an akuma!"

Ryan freezes. She was right. He'd already been akumatized into Gambler before, and he couldn't let this happen again. He took some deep breaths to calm down. "You're right," he says, no longer feeling frustrated. "I'm not going to get akumatized again."

Calista smiles. The akuma senses this and flies away from the intended victim, going to find someone else...

* * *

Somewhere else in the school, Nathan and Kevin were hanging out. Well, more like Kevin was venting to Nathan. Something about how people didn't understand the meaning of intelligence. He was clicking a pen to show his frustration

"Kevin, please..." Nathan said, although less successful than Calista as the akuma sensed Kevin's negative emotions and flew towards him. "You're going to...ATTRACT AN AKUMA!" he yells out, seeing the akuma.

However, it's too late to do anything. The akuma absorbs itself into Kevin's pen. Kevin immediately looks up, the area around his eyes turning a dark rust color as a light butterfly mask outlined his face.

* * *

Back in Monarque's lair, she just...well. She was confused. What had happened? This wasn't the plan.

Well regardless, she cleared her throat. She needed to think up a new name on the spot for this new villain.

"_Nerd Maker, I am Monarque. So these people are judging you for being smart? Well from now on, whenever you zap someone with your pen, they'll immediately become a fellow Nerd. In exchange for this ability, you must receive the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir for me. Do we have a deal?"_

"Yes, Monarque." Kevin replied. "They will soon not underestimate the power of nerds."

Nathan quickly ran away from the scene. Honestly, he was terrified. Probably of what could've happened when or if Kevin- Nerd Maker- actually saw him.

The dark magic washes over Kevin, transforming him into Nerd Maker. He didn't look much different, except for the fact that his eyes were a hypnotic blue, and his pen had become a laser gun, already set to "zombie nerd."

Beckett was nearby and saw Nerd Maker. "Oh, you got your little gadget to show off?" he asked. "What harm's it going to do?" Obviously, making fun of the akuma is a great way to become noticed.

Nerd Maker merely just fired his laser gun at Beckett. "Just...this," he replied darkly.

Beckett was hit by the laser and was soon transformed. Into what exactly? A zombie nerd, glasses and all.

People began screaming and fleeing, seeing this happen.

"What's wrong? You'll all regret messing with nerds like me!" Nerd Maker declared.

Calista immediately hid to transform into Ladybug, and soon after, Cat Noir arrived on the scene.

People were trying to find places to hide, or just escape the school before they could become zombie nerds like Beckett did.

Ladybug saw an old acquaintance hiding. She recognized him. "Hey, what's got your friend upset?"

Nathan was terrified. "Okay, today we took this math test. He got a one hundred percent, and then this jock came up and started mocking him about his perfect score, going as far as accusing him of cheating," he answered.

"Of course, we have to clean up the jock's mess," Ladybug sighed. "Thanks. Go and hide. We'll bring your friend back to normal."

Nathan nodded and quickly ran off to find another place to hide, or just find a place to hide outside the school.

"LUCKY CHARM!" It happened to be a compass. "Oh boy, I have no idea what to do with this."

She then got the idea to go to Master Fu and Marianne. Maybe they would know what this meant.

* * *

"Master Fu, Marianne! My lucky charm was a compass! It led me to you!" Calista hurried into the massage place.

"And the lucky charm never fails," Fu added, getting the Miracle Box containing 15 miraculouses. "Pick an ally you can trust to help you on this mission."

Calista looked over the Miraculouses. "Wait, that's it! I need the Eagle Miraculous!"

Marianne hurried to her Miraculous box to pull out the Eagle Miraculous. "Here you go, Ladybug."

Calista took the Eagle Miraculous. "I know exactly who to give this to. Well, to test, of course."

* * *

Ladybug was back at the school, looking for Nathan. "Where could he be?" she wondered to herself.

Nathan had hidden in the closet in a classroom. This was a great hiding spot. Okay, not really, it was pretty cramped.

"Where's my best friend? Come out, come out wherever you are! I want you to join me!" Nerd Maker shouted, grinning at the zombie nerds that he had created.

Nathan remained completely silent. However, the zombie nerds were searching for him, as well as Nerd Maker as well. He was pretty terrified if he was being honest.

Nerd Maker looked at the closet in the open classroom. He held up a finger to the zombie nerds, and walked over to the door. He opened it. "Aha!"

"So you found me," Nathan said, pretty much stating the obvious. He got into a fighting position. "That doesn't mean I can't...attempt to fight you to bring back my actual best friend, and not some zombie creator."

Nerd Maker laughed. "You want a fight? Fine. I'll give you one." He too, got into a fighting position. But just before he could throw the first punch, Ladybug's yo-yo grabbed Nathan.

"Thank god I found you," Ladybug said.

"Ladybug?" Nathan said, confused. "What did you need me for?"

"I know this might be difficult for you, but Cat Noir and I need your help to defeat the akuma," Ladybug replied.

Nathan thought for a minute before nodding. "Anything to get my best friend back."

"Nathan, here is the Miraculous of the Eagle," Ladybug began, "which grants the power of seeing visions. You will use it for the greater good." She holds out the box to him. "Once the mission is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

Nathan quickly took the Miraculous Box. "You can trust me Ladybug," he replied, determined.

Ladybug nodded in agreement. "Great!"

Nathan quickly opened the box to see a chain necklace. He blinked in confusion.

A bright light appears from the box. It was light brown, and white.

Nathan quickly covered his eyes from surprise.

Once the light faded, a tiny eagle appeared. "Hello, my name is Aarne," he said.

"Aarne?" Nathan repeated, he looked incredibly confused.

"Yeah, that's my name," the Kwami shrugged. "But anyway, I grant superpowers. You're power is seeing visions, Visionary. You can then sense when the akuma is coming. But use it wisely, because you'll have five minutes before you transform back."

"Got it," Nathan replied, putting the chain necklace around his neck.

"Then all you've got to say to transform is 'Aarne, let's fly!' Ready?" the kwami asked.

"Ready," Nathan replied, taking a deep breath. "Aarne, let's fly!" Immediately, the kwami was sucked into the necklace, transforming Nathan. He wore a white shirt with brown accents with brown combat pants and white and brown boots and gloves. A white and brown domino mask was around his eyes. On his back were fake wings, and in those wings were knives.

"You look awesome!" Ladybug declared.

"Thank you," the Eagle Hero...testie...replied, "and you can just call me Bald Eagle."

"Works for me," Ladybug shrugged her shoulders. "Come on. We've got an akuma to stop."

* * *

Nerd Maker and his zombie nerds were fighting Cat Noir. The akuma was annoyed that his best friend had been saved by Ladybug.

Ladybug looked towards Bald Eagle. "Alright, let's go," she said.

Bald Eagle nodded and soon ran towards the battle.

Nerd Maker's eyes widened. "What? Another lame hero?" he scoffed. "Whatever. Just give me your Miraculous, newbie."

"Never," Bald Eagle replied, getting two of the knives from the fake wings out and twirling them.

"Fine, then prepare to become a zombie nerd!" Nerd Maker announced, firing his laser gun.

Bald Eagle quickly jumped and managed to avoid the laser.

"Stay still you nasty, pesky bird!" Nerd Maker shouted, angrily.

"I'll stay still when you're deakumatized," Bald Eagle retorted.

Nerd Maker chuckled. "Really? You think you'll free me from Monarque's power? I don't think so." He kept firing his laser gun.

Bald Eagle continued dodging the lasers. He was determined to defeat this akuma.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted, getting his power ready.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted. She got a glue gun. "Okay, what am I going to do with this?" She then got an idea, using the glue gun to stick the zombie nerds together.

"What, no!" Nerd Maker shouted. In his distraction, he dropped the laser gun.

Cat Noir immediately touched it, and it turned to dust. Ladybug quickly purified and released the akuma. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouted, throwing the glue gun in the air.

All damages done by Nerd Maker were soon reversed. The people that had turned into Zombie Nerds and glued together were now all free and no longer zombified nerds.

Nerd Maker soon turned back into Kevin, and the dust became his pen again. "What's...going on?" he asked, confused.

"High five!" Ladybug and Cat Noir did their traditional ending scene, and held out hands for Bald Eagle.

Bald Eagle returned the high fives, grinning.

Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous beeped. They knew that they had to go. Ladybug had to get the Eagle Miraculous back.

"Hold on, where's Nathan?" Kevin looked around for his best friend.

"I...I saw him hiding somewhere!" Bald Eagle exclaimed quickly, needing an excuse as to not reveal who he really was. "I'll go find him for you."

"I appreciate it," Kevin smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," Bald Eagle replied as he went to go find a place to detransform. He did have to return the Eagle Miraculous after all.

* * *

Ladybug was waiting for Bald Eagle in an unused classroom.

Bald Eagle soon entered the classroom, and detransformed. He took the necklace off.

"Thanks so much for helping," Ladybug said.

"No problem," Nathan responded.

Ladybug was unsure of what to say. "You did a good job, but I might have to test other people for this Miraculous," she said.

"It's okay," Nathan replied, "I'm really not sure if that's really the best choice for me, or if I'm really...suited for this hero business. While it was nice being a hero, I'm just not sure I'm fully ready."

Ladybug nodded. Her earrings beeped. "Bug out," she said, leaving the unused classroom quickly. Unfortunately, the last dot on her earring disappeared, ending her transformation….revealing Calista.

Nathan was wide-eyed in surprise. However, he had no clue who she was. But he just stood there in shock.

"Keep this between us," Calista pleaded.

"Well I don't know who you are so...I think it's safe to say I'll keep this secret," Nathan responded.

Calista nodded, and left the classroom, quickly returning the Miraculous.

* * *

Nathan also left the classroom, heading back out to the hallway where Kevin was. "Kevin?" he called out.

"Nathan!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked, running up to Kevin.

"I think so. What happened?" Kevin asked.

"You got akumatized," Nathan replied, "which is why you don't remember anything."

"Oh my god, did I hurt my best friend?" Kevin was wide-eyed.

"No, I found a place to hide and hid there," Nathan answered, "I was worried about you the entire time."

"You were?" Kevin asked.

"Of course," Nathan replied, "I mean, my best friend just turned into a super villain, of course I'd be worried."

Kevin smiled softly. "Thanks, Nate."

Nathan returned the smile. "It's no problem, Kev."

* * *

Authors Notes:

_GirlPower54: 2 in one day. Hooray._

LaViolaViolaRosa: Anyway, next up is Aphrodite. I can't wait for that episode.

_GirlPower54: Me either, so all I can say now is stay Miraculous peoples. Oh and don't forget to review :p_

* * *

**Next Time: After being dumped by a boy, Madison is akumatized into Aphrodite, a villian who can entrance boys with her beauty.**


	11. S1 E:11: Aphrodite

We don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.

Ella Coleman belongs to GirlPower54.

Last time: After being judged for being a 100-Average student, Kevin Peterson is akumatized into Nerd Maker, a villain who can turn people into zombie nerds.

Coming Up: After being dumped by a boy, Madison is akumatized into Aphrodite, a villian who can entrance boys with her beauty.

Review Response Time:

_WarriorAuthor1127: I'm not sure if Nathan is going to be akumatized again yet, but either way it was something pretty much decided before the ending scene. As for you disliking Beckett...that's supposed to be intentional, for him to be one of the lesser liked characters so glad that intention is working. Plz enjoy the chapter, and leave another one of these long detailed reviews :)_

* * *

**Episode 11: Aphrodite**

Madison was looking over her sidekick's outfit. "Hm, yes. Now this. This is perfection."

Oh, speaking of the outfit, it was a crop top with short shorts, as well as flats. Basically, revealing clothing. Ella herself looked surprised at how she looked.

"Well?" Madison asked. "A thank you, would be sufficient."

"O-Oh right!" Ella realized. "Thank you s-so much."

"Just one more thing." Madison fixed up her sidekick's hair, letting it down. "Much better."

Ella looked at herself in a mirror that was nearby. "T-Thank you," she repeated, wide eyed in a mix of awe and surprise.

"No need to thank me. And stop the stuttering. Boys won't like that," Madison replied.

Ella took a breath. "Right, no more stuttering," she repeated to herself.

"Good girl. Now, we've got to go to the food court. That's where we're meeting our blind dates! I, of course set myself up with Jason."

Ella internally sighed to herself. After talking to him a bit after the Gambler incident, she was really curious to know more about him. But apparently not. "Understood," she replied, to hide her disappointment.

"I've set you up with that blogger boy. Matthew, I believe. I'm subscribed to his sister's channel, so you'll be a perfect match for him," Madison continued.

A blogger? Well that could be interesting. "Alright," she replied.

"Anyway, let's go. I've already paid for the outfit, so you're good to go." She took the clothes that Ella wore previously, putting them into a bag. "You can carry these."

"Got it," Ella replied, picking up the bag and carrying it as she began to walk.

* * *

The two girls arrived at the food court not too long later. Madison sauntered up to Jason. "Hey, sweetheart," she grinned.

Jason sighed. "Madison, we broke up in middle school, we're not sweethearts anymore," he replied calmly.

Madison waved a dismissive hand. "But you've become even hotter than before. You've changed quite a lot after middle school."

"You paid me to be here," Jason replied, not acknowledging all the comments about his hotness.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm rich, I can get whatever I want," Madison replied. "Especially my exes back."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't get back with someone who's paying me to be their boyfriend again," Jason replied.

Madison sneered. "I'm already regretting this." She stood up and left angrily.

Matthew sighed. "Hey, don't feel bad. That girl's not worthy for you." He stood up. "You should be with Ella. She's nice, but, I kinda feel like she's more likely to be a good friend for me."

Speaking of Ella, she was standing there, having had watched Madison storm out of the food court. So she stood there in internal debate between staying at the food court or following after Madison. She was still carrying that bag of clothes.

Jason saw Ella, and waved her over.

And that helped make her decision. Ella walked up to Jason. "Hey," she said, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Hi-" Jason's eyes widened. "You look different. In a good way."

"Yeah, Madison gave me a makeover," Ella replied, rubbing her arm sheepishly.

"Of course she would," Jason sighed, rubbing his temples. "She did that to me in middle school, just to show off her money."

"She did?" Ella replied, surprised.

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "but honestly, you don't have to change. I like you the way you were before."

"O-Oh, w-well," Ella immediately went red in the face and began stammering again. "T-Thank you."

Jason laughed, smiling. "You're cute when you stutter."

Ella's blush intensified at that compliment. Everything about this guy seemed to be so...hot. How was he so hot? "T-Thank you," she replied.

* * *

Madison clenched her fists in the mall's bathroom.

"How dare he? How ridiculous! This is utterly an embarrassment! Does he even know who I am?!" Madison asked herself angrily. She gazed at her heart pendant. "He'll pay."

* * *

A window in a mysterious location opens.

"Ah, a girl who desires to have a boyfriend, yet gets rejected," Monarque spoke aloud. "Perfect prey for my akuma," she grins, holding out her hand as a butterfly lands on it. She covers the butterfly with her other hand, turning it into an akuma. She soon releases it.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!" Monarque declares.

* * *

Madison left the mall's bathroom, about to head outside, leaving her sidekick. She kicked a rock, annoyed.

The akuma flutters down and absorbs itself into Madison's heart pendant.

Madison looked up with a dark expression on her face. Her face got a red rust mark, and a light purple butterfly outline appears on her face.

"_Aphrodite, I am Monarque. Rejections from boys hurt. But now, I'm giving you the power to make all boys admire you. In exchange for this, I ask you get me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir for me. Do we have a deal?"_

"A chance to be admired again? Monarque, consider this a deal you've successfully made!" Madison exclaimed, accepting this power. She then transformed into Aphrodite, a gorgeous villain at that. Her hair became like that of Rapunzel, and she wore a long dress, with a flower crown. The heart pendant was around her neck.

* * *

Aphrodite sauntered back into the mall.

"It is I, Aphrodite! Boys, come and serve my every desire!" She used her pendant on a group of boys.

The boys looked at the pendant and immediately, they walked up to her, mindless.

"Hm, you should probably wear something more...slave-like," Aphrodite said.

The boys immediately went to go change into something more slave like for Aphrodite.

Aphrodite smirked as she waited. It wouldn't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up to meet their doom.

The boys soon reappeared, shirtless, barefooted, and wearing black shorts as well as golden collars.

"Much better," Aphrodite smirked.

* * *

Back at the food court, Jason was still chatting with Ella. Man, she was really really cute.

Ella was blushing brightly. Man, he was hot. Really hot. How could someone be so hot?

"So, I-" Jason was cut off when he saw Aphrodite. "Oh no…"

Ella quickly turned around and saw Aphrodite. "A-A-Akuma…" she realized.

Jason nodded. "This is bad. Don't worry. I'll protect you." He suddenly recognized the akuma. "Crap, it's Madison."

"It's Madison?!" Ella repeated, terrified even more. Who knows what this akuma could do? Well, she didn't and that terrified her.

Jason quietly took Ella's hand. "We're going to leave the mall quietly. Don't make a sound, okay?"

Ella quietly nodded and began to walk towards the exit, not making a sound.

Luckily for the two "lovebirds," Aphrodite didn't notice them leaving.

Once they were out of the mall, Ella breathed a sigh of relief. Aphrodite hadn't noticed them. Phew.

"Come on, we've got to get to safety." Jason said.

Ella nodded, "but where?"

"My place?" Jason suggested, "it's actually not that far from the mall. Heck, I actually walked here. I only live 5 minutes away."

"Y-Your place?" Ella repeated, going red in the face again. "Y-Yeah, that works."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir had shown up to defeat Aphrodite. Sadly, Cat Noir was hit by the heart pendant, and turned into a cat. Ladybug paled.

"Don't worry, Cat Noir, I'll save you!" Ladybug quickly fled the scene.

* * *

Jason took Ella to his place. It was a large mansion.

Ella looked at the mansion, taking it all in. Holy crap.

"You like it?" Jason smiled at her.

"Of course I d-do," Ella answered, returning the smile fairly shyly.

"I'll show you the bathroom, and give you some privacy to change back into your regular clothes," Jason offered.

"T-That'd be great," Ella replied.

Jason took her to the bathroom. "Take your time, there's no rush," he said.

Ella nodded and entered the bathroom. Some time later, she left the bathroom, back in her normal clothing.

"Beautiful," Jason complimented.

Ella blushed...again. "T-Thanks," she responded.

Jason stepped closer to her, putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Ella's blushed intensified as she looked up at Jason.

"Honestly, you look cute with your hair down…" Jason said quietly.

Well Ella heard it and smiled shyly. "Thanks," she replied, equally as quiet.

"Promise me that you'll keep your hair down?" Jason got closer to her.

"P-Promise," Ella answered.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Jason leaned forward and kissed Ella on the lips.

Ella was wide eyed for a moment, before returning the kiss.

Jason pulled away, smiling. "That felt really good. I want to do it again."

Ella was blushing, but also smiling. "I..I'd l-like that," she replied.

"Maybe you could start it this time?" Jason asked her smoothly.

Ella took a deep breath. Really she hadn't kissed anyone before Jason so this was her first time starting a kiss. Regardless, she leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips.

Jason returned the kiss, wrapping his muscular arms around her back.

* * *

Calista quickly got the Miraculouses of the Bee and the Horse. She transformed again, and thought for a moment.

'Of course! That sidekick girl that Madison is usually with, and that popular boy!'

* * *

Ladybug looked for the two people she had in mind.

'Where could they be?' she wondered.

Jason pulled away from the kiss, suddenly noticing Ladybug outside the window. "Ladybug?" He was surprised, and opened the window.

Ella looked at Ladybug, wide eyed in surprise.

"I know this is going to be ridiculous, but I need both of your help. Cat Noir has been entranced by Aphrodite."

"W-Wait, both of us?" Ella repeated, confused.

"But why us?" Jason asked.

"You both have good hearts." Ladybug gave them the boxes. "Here. Pick the one you want. There's the Miraculous of the Bee, which grants the power of immobilizing the opponent, and the Miraculous of the Horse, which grants the power of teleportation. Use them for the greater good. Once the job is done, you'll both return the Miraculouses to me. Can I trust you?"

"Y-You can trust me," Ella answered, taking one of the boxes without really knowing if she selected the Bee or the Horse.

"You can definitely trust me," Jason said, taking the other box.

"Good." Ladybug said.

Jason opened his box and saw a pair of glasses. "Huh?" he was confused.

A light soon appeared.

Jason covered his eyes to not get blinded from the light. "Whoa!"

Once the light faded, a mini horse was there. "Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" the creature asked, rather formally.

"Jason Barlow," he replied.

"Are you glorious and famous?" the horse creature asked again.

"Kaalki, we don't have time. He's perfect. Just tell him the power and how to transform," Ladybug looked a bit annoyed.

"For your power, Voyage, you can create a portal that you can travel through and exit at any location," Kaalki explained. "And all you need to say is, 'Kaalki, Full Gallop!'"

Jason nodded, and put on the glasses. "Here goes nothing...Kaalki, full gallop!"

And then, the transformation happened. He wore a brown and grey bodysuit, with boomerangs attached to both sides. He looked incredibly hot.

Ella had watched this and blushed. He was hot. Really, really hot. She opened the box she had taken to see what was inside.

It was a gorgeous hair comb. A light appeared.

Ella quickly shielded her eyes to not get blinded.

Once the light faded, a tiny bee appeared. "Hello, my queen," the creature said.

"Q-Queen…?" Ella repeated. "I'm, uh, not a q-queen."

"Don't worry, Pollen usually calls her holders kings or queens, depending on the gender," Ladybug said.

"Well th-that makes some sense," Ella replied as she put the hair comb on.

"Your power is Venom, and to transform, you have to say 'Pollen, Buzz On,'" Pollen said.

With a sudden boost of confidence, Ella almost immediately declares, "Pollen, Buzz On!"

And then the transformation happened. Her blonde hair gains black stripes to represent a bee's stripes, and a yellow and black striped mask appeared around her eyes. Her suit was yellow with black stripes on her legs and torso. The sleeves were black with yellow stripes.

The transformed Jason grinned. "Wow, you look even more beautiful," he said to her smoothly.

"Well thanks," the transformed Ella replied, still having that confidence boost.

"You may call me Cheval. And what do I have the honor of knowing your name?" Cheval asked smoothly.

"Call me Sting," Sting answered confidently.

"Alright you two, let's go and fight an akuma," Ladybug said.

* * *

Aphrodite was being served by her slaves, while petting the entranced Cat Noir. She was about to take off his ring, when Ladybug's yo-yo prevented her. She scowled.

"Servants, seize them!" she demanded.

Immediately, the servants went to go fight Cheval, Sting and Ladybug.

Ladybug was fighting a couple of the servants.

"Alright, where do you think the akuma is located Sting?" she asked.

Sting looked at Aphrodite while fighting off some of the servants. "My guess would be the heart pendant."

"Then we'll aim for there. You can use your power to immobilize her," Ladybug said. She summoned her Lucky Charm and got a laser pointer.

"A laser pointer?" Sting blinked, looking at the object.

"Cats adore laser pointers. We can use this to have Cat Noir defeat the guards," Ladybug replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Cheval grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Sting nodded in agreement.

Ladybug used the laser pointer, and Cat Noir chased it, eventually knocking all of the servants unconscious as he chased the red light.

"NO!" Aphrodite screamed angrily, standing up from her throne. "What did you idiots do to my servants?!"

"We took them down," Sting answered, "like how we're about to take you down."

Aphrodite growled. "Never!"

"Sting, now!" Ladybug shouted.

Sting ran forth and called out "VENOM!" She touched Aphrodite on the arm.

Aphrodite's growl faded, as she was immobilized.

Sting grabbed the heart pendant from around Aphrodite's neck and tossed it over to Ladybug.

Ladybug caught it and threw it to the ground. She quickly captured and purified the akuma. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouted, throwing the laser pointer in the air.

All damage done by Aphrodite was undone. The boys looked confused on why the heck they were shirtless, barefooted and wearing collars around their necks.

Cat Noir was also confused. "Aw man, I can't believe I missed the fight," he groaned.

Aphrodite was changed back into Madison.

"What the hell happened?!" she screamed.

"We just saved you," Sting answered.

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Tell my sidekick to do my homework if you see her." Madison sauntered out, after picking up her necklace.

If Cheval or Ladybug noticed, Sting fist was slightly clenched. Ugh. Madison had the nerve to say that, after she had been saved from being a villain. How dare she.

Cheval hugged her. "Hey, it's alright. You don't deserve her, Sting."

Sting immediately calmed down and returned the hug. "Thanks, Cheval."

"We'd best get going," Ladybug said. She had to return the Miraculouses.

Cheval nodded. "See you around." He left the mall.

Sting also left the mall.

* * *

Ladybug was waiting in an alleyway outside the mall.

The last beep could be heard from the Bee Miraculous as Sting transformed back into Ella. She took off the hair comb and put it back in the box, putting it outside the alleyway.

Ladybug saw it, and took the box. "Thanks so much for the help Sting. Try and stand up to Madison, alright?"

"I will," Ella replied.

* * *

After getting the Horse Miraculous back from Jason, Ladybug returned both Miraculouses.

* * *

Madison was waiting impatiently for Ella to return with her completed homework on Monday morning.

Ella noticed Madison and walked up to her. She did not have the homework completed at all. In fact, nothing was written on the homework sheet.

"Where's my homework, Elaine?" Madison asked.

"One, it's Ella, and two, it's right here," Ella answered, handing her the empty sheet of paper. "This is your homework."

"It's blank!" Madison screeched. "How dare you not complete my homework!"

"Because I'm sick and tired of being treated like your sidekick!" Ella exclaimed.

Madison blinked. She narrowed her eyes. "You're going to regret it, Elaine. I am going to make the rest of your school year a living hell."

And just like that, Ella just...snapped.

"You've **ALREADY** made part of my school year hell; as I was **CONTROLLED** by **YOU!** You never even cared, did you?! Well probably not now that I think about it, because if you had, you'd actually take the decent time to get my name **RIGHT FOR ONCE**, and **DO YOUR FREAKING HOMEWORK FOR ONCE!** And yet, here you go, trying to change me in terms of freaking appearance and, to add on to that, **TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE!** I don't **CARE** if you succeed or fail in making the rest of my school year a living hell, Madison, but I can at least say this...I am **DONE** with you," Ella yelled out.

Everyone was shell-shocked. Madison growled before storming off.

Ella stayed where she was standing, calming down after, well, standing up to her now ex "best friend."

Jason ran up to her. "Oh my god, you were absolutely amazing!" He dipped her and gave her a passionate kiss.

Ella returned the kiss, just as passionately.

Jason pulled away, and smiled lovingly at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Is that a question?" Ella asked with a loving smile on her face as well. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend."

Jason grinned before kissing her again.

Ella returned the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Damn! Three in one night! **

_**GirlPower54: Holy crap that's a new record. Ahem, this was fun to write. Two new heroes, a ship has sailed, and a beetch just lost her sidekick. So this was entertaining.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: In your reviews, please let us know what your favourite part of this chapter was! Next up is...Black Widow!**

_**GirlPower54: So peace out and stay Miraculous everyone!**_

* * *

**Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version:**

**A young girl is akumatized into Black Widow after a misunderstanding from her father, the mayor of Lilydale, after they visit Toronto.**


	12. S1: E12: Reaper

**Note: There was another change in episode. Because this is Halloween, we switched it to be a Halloween-themed episode for today. ;)**

**We don't owe Miraculous Ladybug. Belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

**Damien Bates, Nick, and Mitchell and Harrison Wright belong to GirlPower54**

_**Review Responses:**_

**WarriorAuthor1127: Well believe what you want, and if you feel the least sympathy towards Madison/Aphrodite, it's cool. Plz don't be self-conscious tho, it's just how Jason is D: ahem, glad you liked the standing up scene, twas fun to write. Hopefully you'll enjoy this episode as well :)**

* * *

**Episode 12: Reaper**

Ah, Halloween. The day of Trick or Treating, and Halloween costumes. Calista was dressed up as a witch. She twirled in her costume.

Another boy was getting ready for Halloween, dressing in a vampire costume. He had messy dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, and light skin. This was Damien.

Calista was getting ready for a Halloween party. Tikki hid in her purse.

After getting dressed in the vampire costume, Damien headed outside. He was also heading to the party.

"OMG, what a lame costume!" Addison taunted. She was dressed as a sexy cat.

Calista was standing next to her. "Ugh, Addison."

"What, it's the truth," Addison replied, smirking.

Damien frowned and internally sighed. He'd tried to dress up to look cool but apparently, people thought otherwise. That sucked.

* * *

A window opened in a mysterious location. "Ah, disappointment, especially on a day of trick or treating. Time to make my tricks be scary!" Monarque declared as she made an akuma. "Fly away, and help this boy become scarier!"

* * *

Damien was hanging his head low, holding that fake staff he carried as part of his costume.

The akuma flutters down and absorbed itself into the staff.

Damien looked up, the area around his eyes turning a rust color as a dark expression formed on his face, a light butterfly mask outlining it.

"_Reaper. I give you the power to make people act like their costumes. No longer will Halloween become fake, it will become real. In exchange, you will grab the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir," _Monarque said.

"You got it Monarque," Damien declares, as dark energy transformed him into Reaper. When the magic faded, he had red eyes, black hair, and really pale skin. He wore black robes and black boots. The staff had become a scythe, that if it touched someone, would make them act like their Halloween costume.

Sebastian hadn't dressed up for Halloween, thinking that it was stupid.

"Ugh, Addison, why'd you have to tease that boy?" Calista asked.

"He's worthless, what do you expect?" Addison sauntered off.

"I'd better make sure that nothing bad has happened to Halloween. Spots on!" Calista transformed into Ladybug quickly, thankful that her sister was not there.

* * *

Addison kept walking to the party.

However, footsteps were coming from behind her.

"Ugh, Calista, stop following me!" She whirled around.

But it wasn't Calista. It was the red-eyed, black haired boy. "Oh, I'm not this Calista person you speak of," he spoke, a dark grin on his face.

Addison looked creeped out. "Ew, are you some sort of vampire creep. How lame."

"We'll see what you think when you become that costume," Reaper spoke aloud, touching her with the scythe.

Addison screamed before she got on all fours. "Meow?" She cleaned her 'paws.'

Reaper smirked and headed to the Halloween party. More victi- I mean, innocent civilians there.

Ladybug saw Addison acting like a cat, and she paled. This was not good at all.

* * *

The Halloween party was in full swing at some rich kid's house. Everyone had been told to wear a specific costume.

Reaper soon appeared in front of the house and grinned. He walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door.

The rich girl opened it. "Um, sorry, we were expecting a vampire. There's already some grim reaper here." She was dressed as Cleopatra.

"Well, make room for another," Reaper said, touching her with the Scythe.

The rich girl began acting like Cleopatra.

Reaper soon entered the house, looking at the other guests.

The party was in full swing.

Reaper casually walked up to a person and touched them with the scythe.

The person was dressed as Poison Ivy. She then smirked, tying people up with vines.

"How perfect," she grinned.

Reaper smirked and continued touching people with the scythe, making them act like their costume.

A yo-yo grabbed onto his arm. "Not so fast!" It was Ladybug, in her suit. Cat Noir appeared beside her.

"What are you, some sort of grim reaper? But aren't they supposed to collect the souls of the dead?" Cat Noir asked.

"I am Reaper!" Reaper declared, "And soon you'll be acting the way you're dressed up!" he charged forward, getting the scythe ready.

The two heroes managed to dodge. "Okay, this is bad."

"LUCKY CHARM!" She got a bouncy ball. "This is so creepy. How can I defeat the akuma with a bouncy ball?"

Reaper continued attempting to hit them with the scythe.

Ladybug got an idea, and threw the bouncy ball at the akuma.

Reaper was hit by the bouncy ball. "...Really?" he asked, not realizing that his grip on the scythe had loosened.

"Really," Ladybug smirked.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouted. He destroyed the scythe.

The scythe turned to dust, and the akuma came fluttering out.

Ladybug quickly captured and purified the akuma, using her Miraculous cure.

All damage done by Reaper was reversed.

Addison was changed back to normal. "UGH! I'm going home, I don't want to go to this lame party anymore!" she stormed off.

The rich girl was turned back to normal as well. She was confused.

The other civilians looked confused as well.

Reaper turned back into Damien. "Huh?"

"You were akumatized, but everything's back to normal," Ladybug handed him the fake staff.

"I was akumatized?!" Damien repeated, now appearing panicked. "Thank you, Ladybug, for saving the day!" He quickly took the staff back and went to go find the person hosting the party to apologize.

The rich girl was waiting, annoyed.

"Carissa!" Damien called out, running up to her.

Carissa turned around. "Oh, it's you!" She looked surprised. "Wow, you look really nice."

The rich girl didn't want to admit it, but she secretly had a crush on Damien.

"Thank you," Damien replied. He might or might not have had a crush on her as well, but didn't want to say it either. Sad. He cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll apologize."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Carissa replied, confused.

"Ladybug told me I was akumatized," Damien answered, "And while I blanked out I guess I must've come here…"

"Oh…" Carissa replied.

Damien nodded, rubbing his arm. "I don't know exactly what I did, but I'm sorry if I hurt you or any of the other guests in any way."

Carissa took his hand. "Hey, look at me…"

Damien looked at her.

She quickly kissed his cheek. "I forgive you. Now, come on, we've got a party to continue."

Damien blushed. "Yeah," he replied, smiling. "Let's go."

* * *

Monarque growled. "Ugh, you may have won this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir, but I will win one day!" she laughed evilly as the window in the mysterious place closed, leaving her in darkness.

* * *

Brooklynne was holding a Halloween party of her own. The other Halloween party held was from a rival high school.

A knock could be heard throughout Brooklynne's house.

Brooklynne hurried to answer it before her brother could. She opened it.

It was Nick, dressed as a vampire. "Hey," he said, "can I come in?"

Brooklynne nodded, her heart pounding. "Wow, you've stolen my heart already," she complimented, winking at him.

"Thanks," Nick replied, entering the house and glancing around.

There was lots of candy and fruit punch for guests to drink.

Nick walked up to the punch area.

There were cups for guests to serve themselves.

Nick got himself a cup, reluctantly taking a sip to ensure it wasn't spiked. Once he was sure it was safe, he continued drinking from the cup he'd taken.

Brooklynne walked up to him. "Enjoying the punch?" she asked. "It's fruity."

"Yeah, it's good," Nick replied, taking another sip of the drink.

"Great!" Brooklynne exclaimed. She was dressed as a fairy. "I'm glad you came."

"Well I wouldn't miss it," Nick replied, "what better way to celebrate the holiday than attending a party?"

Brooklynne giggled. "Well, I might invite you for my Christmas party," she said, playfully running a finger up his arm.

"I wouldn't mind," Nick replied.

* * *

Jasmine was walking to a Halloween party. She sighed. It was taking place at a cheerleader's house. Why was she invited? To be mocked at? Her older brother had ruined her costume, so the only thing she had left was a skimpy nurse costume. She had no other choice.

Two people were also heading over to the party. One of them was Mitchell, dressed as a knight. The person next to him was his twin brother, Harrison who'd dressed up as a demon. However, Harrison heard someone call out to him and he went to go find the person, leaving Mitchell.

Mitchell himself just continued walking.

Jasmine was walking to the party, completely embarrassed. She walked by Mitchell, her head down. She didn't want to show her face. She tried covering up her skimpy costume. She knew that she was going to be the laughing stock at the party.

Mitchell noticed Jasmine. "Hey," he said in a friendly manner.

Jasmine squeaked. "H-hi."

"How are you?" Mitchell asked.

"Embarrassed," Jasmine replied quietly.

"How come?" Mitchell asked, concerned.

Jasmine slowly uncovered herself. "My brother ruined my costume...and this was the only thing I have left…"

Mitchell's eyes widened. "You look great," he complimented.

"R-really? Jasmine's face was red. "Even in something skimpy?"

"Yeah," Mitchell replied

Jasmine blushed. "Oh...um...thanks," she said.

Mitchell was about to say something else, but a certain someone familiar to him ran up to the two.

"Ayye, Mitch, we don't want to be late," Harrison said before looking at Jasmine and winking. "Well hello there."

"Harrison!" Mitchell groaned. "We were in the middle of talking here."

Harrison didn't reply and continued talking to Jasmine. "So who are you?"

"Um, Jasmine," she replied quietly.

"Well pleased to meet you," Harrison replied with a flirty grin. "I'm Harrison and that boy over there is my younger twin brother, Mitchell."

"I can introduce myself," Mitchell said, although Harrison didn't hear that.

"Um, nice to meet you both." Jasmine rubbed her arm nervously. She was completely embarrassed in her costume.

"You look hot," Harrison replied, because that's an appropriate thing to say to someone nervous and embarrassed.

"Harrison!" Mitchell exclaimed.

"What I'm stating the truth, she is hot," Harrison replied.

She blushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't supposed to be a skimpy nurse...I was supposed to be an angel."

"You look like an angel to me," Harrison replied with a grin.

Her blush deepened. She was completely embarrassed.

"So are you heading to the party?" Mitchell asked, to change the subject.

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You can come with us," Mitchell offered. Harrison nodded, indicating he was okay with it.

"Thank you," Jasmine squeaked.

The twins nodded and continued walking to the party.

Jasmine followed them.

* * *

Once they arrived at Brooklynne's party, she let them all in. "Come on in! There's fruit punch!"

"Aw sweet," Harrison grinned and entered the house. He looked over at the punch cups and got an idea.

Jasmine was looking around the party. Nobody was laughing at her yet...odd.

Harrison poured some white powder into one of the cups.

Mitchell was just looking around, talking to some friends of his.

Jasmine didn't know what to do at the party. She felt out of place.

Harrison soon walked away from the punch area, having had spiked the cup successfully. No one had caught him.

Jasmine was thirsty, so she goes to grab some punch. She took a cup from the front row, in the middle, sipping it.

It was the cup that was spiked with the powder.

It took a little bit for it to take effect. Jasmine was starting to feel woozy. She asked Brooklynne where the washroom was, and the cheerleader took her to the upstairs bathroom. "Let me know if you'll be okay," Brooklynne said, going back downstairs.

Harrison saw the two girls head upstairs and started to head upstairs as well.

Mitchell noticed Harrison and raised an eyebrow. That was strange. He excused himself and walked away from his friend group, heading to the staircase.

Jasmine was in the bathroom, doing her business. She felt pain. Why was this happening?

A knock soon came on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?" Harrison's voice came from the other side.

"N-no," Jasmine weakly replied.

"Did you want me to come in?" Harrison asked.

Jasmine wanted to say no, but whatever was in the punch made her think otherwise. "Y-yes."

Harrison opened the door and walked into the bathroom.

Jasmine was feeling weak. "Oh… my head is hurting."

"Is there anything you want?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know…" she replied.

"Well I can take you back to my place," Harrison offered. That was totally not weird at all.

"O-okay…" Jasmine replied, under the effects of the drug. She wouldn't say yes if she wasn't drugged.

Harrison held out his hand. A grin was on his face.

Jasmine took his hand quietly.

Harrison started to lead her out of the bathroom.

Jasmine stumbled, but followed him.

Harrison led her to the staircase, however before either of them could walk downstairs…

"What are you doing?" Mitchell asked Harrison. He'd made it to the top stair before either of them could leave.

"Mitchell!" Jasmine was wide-eyed.

"I'm taking her to our place," Harrison responded coolly.

"Why our place and not hers?" Mitchell asked, wide eyed for a moment. However, that soon faded and a sense of anger and a fair amount of protectiveness kicked in. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing I swear!" Harrison exclaimed.

Jasmine was starting to feel weak, and sleepy.

"Well it wouldn't be 'nothing' if you were taking her back to her place!" Mitchell exclaimed. "Did you…" he realized something. "You spiked the punch didn't you!?"

"I would never," Harrison replied, "I'm just offering her a place to stay until she feels better."

"She can start to feel better at her own place," Mitchell replied.

Jasmine soon felt her eyes flutter. She lets go of Harrison's hand, and crumbled to the ground.

"See what you did?!" Mitchell exclaimed, hurrying over to Jasmine and picking her up. He glared at Harrison. "You caused an innocent person to pass out!"

"It's not like I knew she was going to do that!" Harrison defended himself.

Jasmine whimpered. She was in so much pain from the drug.

Mitchell looked at Jasmine. "I'm taking you home," he said calmly, "I just need you to tell me where you live so I can take you there, alright?"

"55 Bay Street," Jasmine replied weakly.

"Got it," Mitchell replied, sending one last angry glare towards Harrison before walking down the stairs and leaving the party, to get Jasmine back home.

* * *

It was cold outside as they left. Jasmine shivered, in her skimpy costume.

"We're almost there," Mitchell reassured her. And yes, like the knight he was, he was still carrying her.

Jasmine nodded weakly. "O-okay."

Soon enough, they arrived at a house. 55 Bay Street to be exact. "Is this it?" Mitchell asked her.

She nodded. "Thank you."

"Can you walk?" Mitchell asked. "And, really, it's no problem."

"I can try," Jasmine said weakly.

She felt her heart flutter in her chest. What was this weird feeling?

Mitchell nodded and helped her to her feet.

Jasmine stumbled to the door.

Mitchell watched with concern. "Do you need help with that?"

"Yes, please," Jasmine replied. She reached in her purse for her keys.

Mitchell walked up to the door. He waited for her to get her keys.

The key for her front door was adorable. It was pink, and said 'Princess' on it. She handed it to Mitchell. "Here you go." Her legs were shaking.

Mitchell nodded and walked up to the door and entered it in the keyhole.

Just before he could turn it, the door opened. "Jas!" an older male exclaimed.

"O-oscar…" Jasmine weakly replied.

"Aha...hello," Mitchell said to Oscar.

"What happened?" Oscar asked his sister.

"Harrison…" Jasmine said weakly.

"Harrison?" Oscar arched an eyebrow.

"My twin brother," Mitchell groaned. "He kind of spiked her punch with something."

Oscar looked angry, but relieved. "Oh my god, what a jerk. Thanks for bringing my little sis home."

"No problem," Mitchell replied with a salute. "Knight's honor."

Oscar laughed softly. "Please, you're welcome here anytime. Can you help me bring her upstairs? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he seemed concerned.

"I'll help you," Mitchell replied, "and yeah, something to eat and drink would be nice, as long as it's not a problem."

"It's no problem," Oscar replied, "it's just me and my sis living here. I'm busy with school, and 3 part time jobs, just to make ends meet."

Mitchell was wide eyed with surprise. "How do you manage all that?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Jasmine to prevent her from falling over.

"It's tough, but I manage pretty well," Oscar replied. "I'm studying psychology at university." He seemed to be fine. But also overworked. "Speaking of which, I've got a late night shift at work after I make you dinner. Would you mind staying to keep an eye on my sis?"

"Hang on, let me make sure it's okay with my mom first," Mitchell said. He pulled out his phone and called his mother. He hung up sometime later. "She's okay with it."

"Great!" Oscar smiled in relief. He and Mitchell placed Jasmine on her bed. "I'll pay you for your troubles afterwards. Does $45 sound good?" He quickly hurried to the kitchen to make something for him to eat.

"That sounds good," Mitchell answered.

Oscar made him a grilled cheese, and took out a soda.

Mitchell headed to the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Thanks so much for this." Oscar grabbed his jacket.

"It's no problem," Mitchell replied, taking a bite of the grilled cheese. It was delicious.

"I'll be back at 11. I'll take you home afterwards," Oscar said.

"Sounds good to me," Mitchell replied with a nod.

"Cool. See you." Oscar hurried out, closing the door behind him. He locked it, to be on the safe side.

Mitchell stayed at the kitchen table. Honestly, he didn't mind being here for a while. He just wanted to make sure Jasmine was safe.

Jasmine was asleep in her bed, and was safe, thanks to "her knight in shining armor."

* * *

Just around 11:15, Oscar unlocked the door and came back. "Hey. How was it?"

"It was good," Mitchell replied. He seemed fairly tired. It was 11:15 after all.

Oscar took out $45. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Sounds good to me," Mitchell replied, taking the money and trying to suppress a yawn.

"What's your address?" Oscar asked, going to his car.

"39 Newland Avenue," Mitchell replied, heading out to the car as well. It wouldn't be that far of a drive as Newland Avenue wasn't that far from Bay Street.

"Oh, that's near where I work. Small world. It's only a 10 minute drive," Oscar grinned.

"That's good," Mitchell replied, yawning. He was tired if it wasn't obvious.

Oscar quickly drove Mitchell home, being careful to follow the rules of the road.

Mitchell was drifting in and out of sleep.

Oscar arrived at Mitchell's house. "Hey, we're here."

"Cool," Mitchell replied, opening the car door and leaving the car.

Oscar waited for him to go inside before he would leave.

Mitchell closed the car door and headed towards the door. He knocked on it and his mother came and opened the door, as the teenage boy soon entered the house. The door soon closed.

Oscar left and went back home. He was relieved that his sister was okay. Halloween was sure a spooky day.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Hope you enjoyed this Halloween special!**

_**GirlPower54: And next time is Black Widow. Yeah I don't have a lot to say honestly, but now we're halfway done with Season 1 so that's exciting.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Stay Miraculous!**


	13. S1: E13: Black Widow

**We don't own Miraculous Ladybug, it belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

**Ryan Hayes and Danny Goodman belong to GirlPower54.**

**Last Time: Halloween turns to horror as a young boy is akumatized into Reaper, who has the power to make people act like their costumes.**

**Coming Up: A young girl is akumatized into Black Widow after a misunderstanding from her father, the mayor of Lilydale, after they visit Toronto.**

* * *

Episode 12: Black Widow

The mayor of Lilydale, Ronald, was visiting the city of Toronto with his daughter, Rose. She had fair skin, black hair, which is tied into a waterfall braid, and wore a white blouse, black tights, a purple skirt, and beige Victorian boots. Her eyes are royal blue. She is wearing a brooch, it has her town's name on it, along with its colours: which are gold, silver, bronze, and violet. The two would be attending a debate.

Unfortunately, her father got the directions to the debate wrong, and Rose was feeling upset. "Dad, why? Why'd you trick me?"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I thought I had the directions right," her father replied.

"You thought wrong," Rose said.

The limo stopped at a park, and Rose got out, feeling disappointed.

* * *

A window opened in a mysterious location.

"Disappointment caused by parental figures. What a rarity, but when it happens, the negative emotions are stronger," Monarque grins, holding out her hand as a butterfly lands on it. She covers the butterfly and the butterfly turns into an evil akuma. She soon releases it. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!"

* * *

Rose sat on a bench, looking at her brooch. She didn't notice the akuma flutter down, and absorb into it.

_"Black Widow. I give you the power to make webs, and trap people in them. In exchange, grab the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir."_

"Yes, Monarque." Rose said darkly, transforming. Her skin was pale, her eyes are white, her hair is silver, she wears a black dress with spider webs decorated on the dress and the black boots she wears. A black mask that looks like face paint is around her eyes, in the shape of a spider. Her weapon is a scythe. The brooch turned to a black choker.

* * *

Ronald sighed as he sat in the limo. He felt bad for his daughter. But then, he gasped. He looked at the driver, wondering why they weren't moving.

The driver seemed to be trapped in a web. Where had it come from? Weird.

"Oh no…" Ronald stepped out of the limo. "It must be that weird akuma attack that this city is facing." He then realized something. "Oh no...Rose!" he hurried out to find her.

"Father," a chilling voice was heard.

"Rose!" Ronald turned to face his akumatized daughter.

"I'm not Rose, I'm Black Widow! No more will there be any misunderstanding!" She launched a web towards her father.

Her father managed to avoid getting trapped in a web.

"Ugh, stay still!" Black Widow snapped angrily.

"Not so fast spider woman!" Cat Noir demanded.

Ladybug twirled her yo-yo.

"Oh, Ladybug and Cat Noir. I've heard that your Miraculouses are famous. Hand them over!" Black Widow demanded in a chilling voice.

"We will never hand our Miraculouses over to you!" Ladybug declared.

"We'll see about that!" Black Widow launched a web at the two heroes.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to avoid getting trapped in the web.

"Any ideas where the akuma is?" Ladybug asked her partner.

Cat Noir looked at Black Widow for a minute. "Maybe...the choker?" he guessed.

"Are you confident in your answer, or not?" Ladybug asked.

Cat Noir thought for a moment. "Confident," he answered.

"Then let's aim for that," Ladybug replied.

Black Widow kept firing webs at them. "You nasty cat and bug! Stay still so I can blast you!"

Cat Noir and Ladybug kept dodging.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug declared, and got a bottle of ink. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

With the lucky vision, she could see Black Widow. The ink could be used to blind her.

Ladybug realized what to do. She shook the bottle of ink and threw it at Black Widow.

"Argh!" Black Widow screamed. "I can't see!"

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir declared, activating his power. He charged towards Black Widow and touched the choker.

The choker disintegrated, and the akuma fluttered out trying to escape.

Ladybug quickly got out her yo-yo. "No more evil doing for you, akuma." Quickly, the akuma was captured, and soon, purified. She soon tossed the bottle of ink into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All damage done by Black Widow was fixed. People were freed from the webs, and Black Widow turned back into Rose. "What's going on?" she asked confused. "Where's my brooch?"

Ladybug looked at the brooch, as it was repaired and laying on the ground. SHe picked it up and handed it to Rose. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you, Ladybug!" Rose hugged her brooch. She and her father soon left.

* * *

A boy was now in the park. He had brown hair that was shaved on the sides and gelled up in a neat manner, blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a green t-shirt with navy blue jeans and black and green shoes, as well as a bright blue wristband on his left wrist. This was Danny Goodman.

Rosa was in the park, tending to the garden. She was humming as she did so.

Danny walked by the garden in the park. He heard humming and looked over at Rosa.

Rosa didn't notice him yet. She kept humming, and smelling the flowers, picking one to hold it in her hands.

Danny smiled and walked up to her. "So I assume you like nature as well?" he asked curiously.

Rosa looked surprised, before turning to Danny. "Oh, yeah, I love it," she replied.

"That's cool, so do I," Danny responded.

"That's amazing," Rosa smiled. "Oh! I'm Rosa. Rosa Collins," she introduced herself.

"And I'm Danny, Danny Goodman," Danny replied, introducing himself as well. "Nice to meet you, Rosa."

"You too, Danny." Rosa smiled.

"So do you always come here?" Danny asked.

"Everyday. Well, after practice," Rosa replied.

"Practice?" Danny repeated, confused.

"I'm in a girl group," Rosa explains, "we sing, and dance. Sometimes, we even do some modeling."

"Oh that's cool," Danny smiled, "what's the group called?"

"Starlights," Rosa replied.

"I might've heard of them before," Danny replied, "I think."

"We're still just starting out in the music industry," Rosa admits.

"Oh," Danny realizes with a nervous chuckle. "My bad."

"It's okay," Rosa said.

* * *

Scarlett had enjoyed the movie with Ryan, and wondered what other surprises her best friend had in store.

Ryan himself was walking around. He didn't have any plans for later.

Scarlett was at a café, drinking some tea. She crossed her legs in front of her.

Ryan soon walked by the café and decided to go in. He opened the door to the café and entered it.

Scarlett waved when she saw her best friend enter the café.

Ryan soon noticed Scarlett and waved back, walking up to her table. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Scarlett replied.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Ryan asked.

"Go ahead," Scarlett gestured to the seat.

Ryan sat down in the seat across from her.

"So…" Scarlett began. "I had a lot of fun with you at the movies."

"Yeah that was fun," Ryan agreed.

"I hope we can do it again," Scarlett said.

"Well," Ryan trailed off. "I don't have any plans so we can do something later."

"I'm cool with anything. Laser tag, a haunted house," Scarlett said.

"We can go to a haunted house," Ryan replied, "I know a good one in town."

"I should not have suggested that," Scarlett paled. She had a big fear of haunted houses.

"If you want to do something else we can," Ryan insisted, seeing her pale.

"Really?" Scarlett asked, looking at him.

"Yeah," Ryan replied. "What was the other thing you suggested? Laser tag? We can do that instead if you'd prefer."

"Okay," Scarlett replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I know a good laser tag place as well," Ryan admitted with a smile. "You ready to go?"

"As long as you're ready to be beaten by the Queen of Laser Tag," Scarlett smirked playfully.

"We'll see, Miss Laser Tag Queen," Ryan smirked back, "we'll see."

* * *

Sebastian was in an alleyway, smoking a fake cigar.

Calista had been walking around, and walked past the alleyway Sebastian was in.

"Yo!" Sebastian called out to her. "Hello, sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart," Calista replied, turning to look at him.

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, you might soon be. It'll take time." He blew on the air from his fake cigar.

Calista sighed. "You know that smoking is bad for your health."

"It's fake, sweetheart," Sebastian replied coolly.

"I told you not to call me sweetheart," Calista replied back.

"And I told you, you might soon be my sweetheart," Sebastian replied back with a smirk.

"You're such a player," Calista rolled her eyes. "And a bad boy."

"And you're such a goody-two-shoes," Sebastian remarked.

"I am not!" Calista argued.

"Whatever you say," Sebastian replied with a shrug.

"Ugh, I'm done," Calista walked away.

Sebastian watched her walk away, before continuing to smoke that fake cigar.

"You know, you should try to be nice to her," Plagg appeared from out of his holder's leather jacket pocket. "Cause the Ladybug and Black Cat are like yin and yang-they're to be together." He ate some more of his disgusting cheese that he was so obsessed with.

"Plagg, that girl seems odd," Sebastian replied before chuckling. "But I like that."

"Okay, whatever you say," Plagg shrugged.

* * *

"Ugh, that Sebastian!" Calista had the nerves to pull her hair out.

"Calista, you need to calm down," Tikki advised.

"I get it, Tikki, but that Sebastian just gets me so mad," the musician sighed. "He irks me."

"Well you and the black cat will have to end up together one day," Tikki replied.

"Well, if that means I'll have to deal with him, then I will," Calista sighed. She took out her guitar, strumming a few notes. She then sang a cover of "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: So, another chapter completed. We'll be including more scenes with Calista/Ladybug and Sebastian/Cat Noir in future chapters.**

_**GirlPower54: Yeah, as well as including some more of Tikki. This chapter was a bit of a struggle for me personally, but overall I think it went well.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Anyway, next up is Miss Law, a lawyer who gets akumatized after another lawyer mocks her. This should be fun.**

_**GirlPower54: So stay Miraculous everyone!**_


	14. S1: E14: Miss Law

**As mentioned before, we do not own Miraculous Ladybug. It belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

Warren Blood, Zach Fletcher and Caleb Reynolds belong to GirlPower54.

Last Time: A young girl is akumatized into Black Widow after a misunderstanding from her father, the mayor of Lilydale, after they visit Toronto.

Coming up: After being mocked by an opposing lawyer, a lawyer is akumatized into Miss Law.

* * *

**Episode 14: Miss Law**

In a courthouse, there was a young woman who was going over the notes from a case. Her name was Jade Cosgrove. She was a powerful lawyer, and never lost a case. The woman was 26 years old, with fair skin, green eyes, and was dressed professionally, wearing a light green dress shirt, over an emerald green blazer, a black dress skirt, and black high heeled boots. Her hair is black, with green highlights. She had a jade green angel brooch on her jacket.

A male entered the courtroom Jade was in with a smirk. He had black hair, brown eyes, and walnut-colored skin. He wore a white button up shirt with a black vest over it, black pants and black shoes as well as a black tie. This was Warren.

Jade was too busy reading her case files to notice Warren entering the courtroom.

"Well well," Warren said, to get her attention.

"Ugh. What do you want, Warren?" Jade asked, annoyed.

"Oh you know," Warren grinned, "just thinking about the upcoming case and how I'm going to win."

"Do you have proof? Or evidence?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Because you should know that I'm the best lawyer here. I graduated with top honours, and even at a young age."

"Oh wow, top honors, you're so special," Warren replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Why, thank you, Warren," Jade replied mockingly. "But, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get my final statements ready for the case." She stood up, packing her things, and left the courtroom.

"Jokes on you, I've already got my final statements ready!" Warren called out to her, "so you might want to hurry up!" he called back mockingly.

* * *

It was the trial of the century. Jade read out all of her statements precisely, and with complete profession.

Warren also read out his statements. He kept a professional look on his face, speaking with confidence and determination to win this case. He was not losing again, he just couldn't.

The judge was close to making a decision, to rule in favour of Jade. Because she was honest, and never cheated.

"Your honor," Warren said, looking the judge in the eyes, "I don't think you realize how hard I try to actually do my job without distractions." He was getting to the point, but better to start like that, "but my notes keep getting sabotaged."

Jade looked angry. "Warren, if you think I would sabotage your notes, you're completely wrong. I don't do that."

"Well it's true," Warren replied, "she manipulated my notes and keeps doing so." he looked over at Jade's client. "It's true, ma'am, that the lawyer YOU hired is using the wrong notes."

Jade looked at her notes. "What are you talking about, Warren?!"

Warren looked at the client, ignoring Jade's questioning. "She's lying about the notes. She's trying to help you get away with a crime by sabotaging my notes to make me seem unprofessional, and trying to make her seem like the good guy. It's not just this case either."

"I don't do that, Warren," Jade seethed. "You know that I would NEVER sabotage your notes."

"Or would you?" Warren asked, "you might have won every case, but isn't that suspicious to you, your honor? How would one be able to win every case without sabotaging or cheating?"

"Miss Cosgrove is a good lawyer, Mr. Blood. There's no way that she would be cheating," the judge replied.

"Well then explain this," Warren declared, holding up a picture. It was of Jade sabotaging his notes. At least, that's what it would seem like, but he in reality faked it. Not like the judge would know this.

"My word! I'm afraid that I'll have to…" the judge looked upset… "rule in favour of Mr. Blood. Case dismissed."

Jade looked at Warren angrily. "You lying, cheating manipulating, idiotic, jerkface!"

Warren was just beaming in pride. He'd finally won. Ha. Because sometimes it takes anything to win.

* * *

A window opens in a mysterious location.

"Ah, the law and rules. Sometimes people bend the rules to frame the innocent. And those innocent people are the perfect victims," Monarque grins, covering a butterfly with her hands and corrupting it. She soon released it. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!"

* * *

Back in the courtroom, Jade was still ranting angrily at Warren for messing up, and causing her to lose.

Warren was just grinning.

However, the akuma fluttered down and absorbed itself into her brooch.

Jade stopped ranting as the area around her face turned a dark rust colour, and a light butterfly mask appeared over her eyes.

This caused Warren to frown and go wide eyed. Frick, he'd messed up big time. He ran out of the courtroom to hide.

"_Miss Law. I give you the power to use your war hammer to attack Toronto, and make the word guilty appear on their bodies; even if they didn't commit a crime. You can especially use it on that despicable lawyer enemy of yours...but in exchange, bring me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir,"_ Monarque said.

"Yes, Monarque," Jade said darkly. The magic washes over her. When it faded, she now had navy blue skin, emerald green hair tied into two ponytails, and orange eyes. She wore a light blue suit with a pencil skirt. Her brooch had become an ugly purple orange, and she carried an oversized war hammer with her.

Miss Law zoomed out of the courtroom.

"WHERE ARE YOU BLOOD?! COME OUT OF HIDING YOU IDIOT!"

Warren was in a different courtroom. He was hiding there because, truly, that was a safe place.

Miss Law kicked down the door to the courtroom. A dark smile was on her face. "There you are."

"Look I'm sorry!" Warren pleaded, "I didn't know this would happen!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Blood. You've been targeting me ever since I've started here. What's the matter? Jealous that I'm better than you?!" Miss Law taunted.

"That's not it at all!" Warren replied angrily.

Miss Law narrowed her eyes. "Well then, face your doom!" She launched her war hammer at his body. It was a direct hit.

Warren was knocked over. He groaned in pain.

"Soon, you'll feel the effects of my hammer taking effect," Miss Law smirked.

Soon enough, the word "GUILTY" appeared on Warren's body. Before he could question it, all that came out was, "I'm guilty of lying to the judge to win."

Miss Law laughed, before leaving the courtroom, going out to use her oversized war hammer on all of Toronto.

* * *

Calista was running, as there was an akuma attack. She had to find a place to hide.

"Ugh, why now of all times," she sighed, hiding in an alleyway.

"You know Monarque can choose an angry person at any time!" Tikki replied, a bit panicked. This could turn bad if her owner ended up getting hit by the hammer.

"You're right, Tikki. There's no time to waste. Spots on!" Calista declared; as she transformed into Ladybug.

* * *

"Kid, you're gonna have to transform. Ladybug needs you," Plagg was eating his disgusting cheese.

"Well," Sebastian said, taking another inhale from yet another fake cigar, "Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

Plagg dropped his cheese as he was absorbed into the ring on Sebastian's finger.

* * *

Miss Law kept attacking, until Ladybug used her yo-yo to hold her. "Enough is enough!"

"Ladybug," Miss Law smirked darkly. "How about you give me your earrings?"

"Never," Ladybug replied.

Cat Noir soon joined in the fight.

The two were fighting Miss Law, and Cat Noir saw the war hammer.

"Ladybug, we've got to disarm her first!"

"Got it, where do you think the akuma is?" Ladybug asked.

"Probably that ugly brooch," Cat Noir replied.

"Then that's where we'll aim for," Ladybug said confidently.

Miss Law swung the war hammer at the heroes.

They both dodged. "Dang, what's got her all mad?" Cat Noir asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," Ladybug replied. "LUCKY CHARM!"

Magical ladybugs surrounded her yo-yo before an item dropped into her hand. A video camera, with a video already recorded on it.

"Okay, let's watch this video," Ladybug pressed play.

Why, it was the truth, of Warren before he decided to sabotage Jade. Huh.

"Interesting, if we play that, then I can use my power to destroy her brooch!" Cat Noir exclaimed.

"HEY, MISS LAW!" Ladybug played the video, putting the volume on high blast.

"What?!" The villain asked furiously. Her eyes widened as she watched the video. "I...I…" she dropped her war hammer. "No, it's not possible!"

"Cat Noir, now!" Ladybug shouted.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir declared, touching the ugly brooch with his power.

The brooch was destroyed, and the akuma fluttered out.

Ladybug quickly captured and purified the akuma. After that, she threw the camera in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All damage done by Miss Law was fixed, even returning people to normal; including Warren. The brooch was fixed, and Miss Law was transformed back into Jade, who looked around, confused.

Warren, who'd been shuffling around Toronto and repeating that mantra, soon stopped and looked over at Jade. He ran up to her. He had an apologetic expression on his face.

"Blood?" Jade looked at him.

"Look, I'm sorry," Warren apologized. "Sorry for trying to sabotage you so I could win. I...I was jealous and went to extreme measures. But...I was hoping that by winning a court case, I could win you over," he sighed, "but I messed things up."

"You...like me?" Jade was shell-shocked. "Since when?"

"Since you joined," Warren continued, "but you kept winning and a part of me got jealous. That's why I kept trying so hard to win, even if it ended in failure...it was to impress you."

"I can't believe that you would do that...to impress me…" Jade was surprised. "But...I could forgive you...if you sweep me off my feet for dinner?"

"You got yourself a deal," Warren responded.

"Then you've got yourself a date," Jade grinned.

* * *

In an arcade, was a teenage boy. A boy with short, yet fairly curly brown hair, green eyes, black glasses, pale skin and was fairly skinny. He wore an orange shirt with tan pants and brown shoes. He seemed to be concentrated on a video game. This was Zachary, although he was more commonly known as Zach.

Also in the arcade, was another teen. He was also pale, but seemed to have slightly more muscle, and he had black hair covering an eye, his other eye being a blue color. He wore a black hoodie with black jeans and black shoes. This was Caleb.

Zach soon lost his game and sighed, getting ready to head over to another game. He noticed Caleb and got kind of nervous. He wasn't really the most social person by far, heck if anything, he was the complete opposite. He also didn't really want to admit a bit of a secret he held, and didn't want to show any signs of its existence to a random stranger either. He tried to walk to a Pac-Man game, but alas, it wasn't meant to be.

"Hey you," Caleb called out, trying to hide the emotion in his voice to make him sound more, well, monotonous. Probably so Zach would actually hear him.

Zach froze and reluctantly turned back around, sending the other boy an awkward wave.

"You can speak you know," Caleb added, "I'm one of the least judgmental people you'll meet."

"O-Oh!" Zach blushed in embarrassment and glanced downward. "I'm...sorry, I just thought-"

"Everyone thinks I'm emo or a bully, I know," Caleb commented, oddly calm. "If that was your thought I don't blame you. People think that all the time."

"W-What?! No, not at all!" Zach replied, "I thought you wouldn't want to talk!"

"That's a new one," Caleb admitted, "usually people outright tell me they don't want to talk to me."

"Well, I'll be the first to do so without leaving," Zach offered with an awkward smile. "I, uh, could use some friends myself."

"Really?" Caleb asked, raising an eyebrow. A small smile seemed to form on his face.

"Y-Yeah," Zach replied, "really." His heart seemed to be beating faster. "I'm, uh Z-Zachary. Y-You can call me Zach though."

"Nice to meet you Zach," Caleb replied calmly, smiling slightly. "I'm Caleb."

* * *

In an abandoned building, a fierce red-haired woman was using a dummy to fight it. She had purple eyes, and wore a dark purple crop top, black pants, black socks, and black boots, along with a black leather jacket. Her name was Vittoria.

A young woman with auburn hair tied into a braid stepped into the abandoned building, most likely because she was curious.

"Who are you?" Vittoria asked, without turning around.

"Um, Alice. I've always heard noises in here, but I wasn't sure what to expect-" the auburn haired girl replied.

"Training," Vittoria replied simply.

"For what?" Alice asked curiously.

"None of your concern. It's private, and confidential."

"Oh. Alright…" Alice replied.

Silence. "I'm gonna go," Alice said.

"You do that," Vittoria replied simply.

* * *

Calista was in the park, thinking.

Sebastian was also in the park, leaning against a tree.

Calista eyed Sebastian, and walked up to him. "Following me? Isn't that considered stalking?"

"Oh?" Sebastian asked with a chuckle. "I was thinking you were the one following me."

"As if," Calista replied. "I wouldn't follow someone like you."

"And I wouldn't follow someone like you," Sebastian remarked. "I'm not a stalker."

Calista clenched her fists. "You really do urk me, Sebastian."

"And you annoy me," Sebastian remarked, dryly.

Calista took a deep breath. "Look, I know we hate each other. But we should at least try to get along, okay?"

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, before chuckling. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, maybe because I feel that I could help you," Calista crossed her arms.

"Help me?" Sebastian repeated, "look, I don't need 'help' so I don't know what you're talking about."

Calista rubbed her temples. "How about I teach you something about me, and you can teach me something about you? Fair?"

"Sounds fair to me," Sebastian replied.

"Then, do we have a deal?" Calista holds out her hand.

"You have a deal," Sebastian replied, accepting the hand and shaking it.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: So...Sebastian and Calista are starting to get along! This should be interesting.**

_**GirlPower54: Well hopefully to you guys. It is to us XD**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Yeah, it is. Anyway, next up is Electra, where a girl gets akumatized after her boss (mafia) doesn't give her tough jobs. With Cat Noir unusable, Ladybug will have to recruit some allies to help her.**

_**GirlPower54: Who will be those allies? Well...find out next time. Stay Miraculous peoples.**_


	15. S1: E15: Electra

Last time: A lawyer gets akumatized after another lawyer mocks her.

Coming up: A girl gets akumatized after her boss (mafia) doesn't give her tough jobs. With Cat Noir unusable, Ladybug will have to recruit some allies to help her.

Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir belongs to Thomas Astruc.

**Mitchell and Luke belong to GirlPower54**

_Review Repliance Time:_

**WarriorAuthor1127: So since you admitted it, you will be spared from...uh, something. ;P ahem, glad you like Zach and Vittoria thus far. I assume you didn't like the villain or lucky charm, and..well it happens. I just hope you enjoyed the episode and hopefully this one :)**

* * *

**Episode 15: Electra**

Thalia Cobb was a member of the mafia. The mafia of Carlos Drake, to be exact. The 33-year-old woman had tanned skin, dark green eyes, and dark red hair styled into a pixie-cut. She wore a black leather jacket that was over a blue tank top, black ripped jeans, and black boots. On her right arm was a skull bracelet, given to her by her friend, Reuben, who was also in the Drake mafia. Right now, she was eating a banana angrily.

"Thalia, what's wrong?" the voice of a 14 year old was heard.

It was Teresa, Carlos's stepdaughter.

"Oh, just mafia issues," Thalia replied.

"I'm sorry," Teresa said.

"It's not your fault. Just your stepfather's," Thalia replied. She stood up. "I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me." She walked out, slamming the door behind her. Teresa felt bad for the older woman, who she considered as a sister. She and Gabriela would get along really well with her.

"_Ugh, I can't believe that just because I'm a girl, I don't get the tougher jobs like the men. What am I, fresh meat?" _Thalia thought to herself angrily.

* * *

A window in a mysterious location opens.

"A woman who wants tougher jobs but never receives them," Monarque spoke, a grin on her face. "Perfect prey for my akuma." She held out her hand, and a butterfly landed on it. She soon covered the butterfly with her other hand, turning it evil with dark energy. She then released the akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!"

The akuma flew out into the city, looking for its latest victim…

* * *

Thalia kept walking angrily, with her fists clenched.

The akuma came down and absorbed itself into the skull bracelet.

Thalia gained a dark look on her face, as the area around her eyes became a dark rust colour; despite it not being seen on her face. A light butterfly outline appears on her face.

"_Electra. I give you the power to use electricity to mind control people. No more will they give you easy tasks, but you will be the leader instead. In exchange for this, I ask you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses."_

"Consider it done, Monarque," Thalia replied. The magic washes over her. Once it faded, she looked completely different now. She now had pale skin, and red eyes. Her hair turned black, with yellow streaks in it. It was tied into a ponytail. The end of the ponytail looked like a lightning bolt. She wore a yellow and black dress with golden thunderbolts around the trim. The skull bracelet has become a choker that was around her neck. And she also carried a large whip, that was charged with electricity. Thalia was no more...instead, she was Electra.

* * *

Calista was learning all about the motorcycle. She was quite curious. "I still can't believe you have a motorcycle," she said.

Sebastian shrugs. "It's not that big of a deal, really."

"But that makes you so cool! Doesn't it bother you?"

"No not really," Sebastian replied.

"Maybe one day you could take me for a ride," Calista offered.

"Maybe one day," Sebastian replied.

Calista smiled and took out her guitar. "Here, now I can show you how to play the guitar."

"Cool," Sebastian replied, watching her take out the guitar.

In a completely professional voice, she began explaining the notes of the guitar, and how to play them.

Sebastian listened. Even if he hadn't had plans to use one before, it was still interesting learning about it.

"Here, you can try now," Calista handed him the guitar.

Sebastian held the guitar and started playing. Not bad for a first timer, but not the best either.

"Wow, you're great!" Calista exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Sebastian replied.

Screams were heard. Calista gasped. "Okay, looks like another akuma attack. Stay safe," she said. She packed up her things.

Sebastian quickly hurried over to an alleyway. He had to transform.

Calista quickly returned home to return her things, before transforming. "Tikki, spots on!" She transformed into Ladybug, and hurried off to the scene.

* * *

Sebastian quickly transformed into Cat Noir.

"Okay, now I've got to find Ladybug," he said to himself.

Unfortunately for Cat Noir, the villainess soon appeared. She took out the whip and...well, whipped it at him.

"Hey, what the?" Cat Noir noticed the whip go around his leg.

The whip soon electrocuted him.

"ARGH!" Cat Noir shouted. He fell to his knees.

The whip soon unwrapped around his leg. Electra watched this.

Cat Noir soon slowly stood up, his eyes glowing yellow.

Electra smirked. She already had one of the two heroes under her control. Now all that was left was getting Ladybug under her control and she could easily get both their Miraculouses.

Ladybug had witnessed this from afar, and gasped. She hurried off to go and get some allies. She couldn't do this alone. It would be too difficult.

* * *

Calista hurried to the massage place.

"Master Fu, Marianne! Cat Noir is under the akuma's control!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"What?" Fu gasped. "Perhaps you shouldn't have left him by himself, now the akuma can get his miraculous effortlessly!"

"I know, but I can't do this fight alone!" Calista sighed.

Fu nodded and went to get the Miracle Box. "Pick some allies you can trust to help you on this mission. Once the mission is over, you will return the Miraculouses to me."

Calista took the Peacock Miraculous first, before getting the Fox Miraculous. "I also need Spider and Chameleon."

Marianne got her the two other Miraculouses. "Here you go, Ladybug."

Calista transformed, before hurrying out to find the holders of Peacock, Fox, Spider, and Chameleon.

* * *

Hiding somewhere, well more like an alleyway, was a teenage boy. A boy with slightly gelled up brown hair, blue-gray eyes and peach skin. He wore a gray shirt under a black jacket, blue worn out jeans and white shoes. This was Luke.

Ladybug saw him, and dropped down into the alleyway. "I need your help. Cat Noir can't help me, he's under the akuma's control."

"Wait wha-" Luke blinked, processing this. "So it's just me and you fighting this akuma?"

"Not just me and you. I'm recruiting more people, but you're the first one I had in mind," Ladybug explained.

"Oh," Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "That makes me feel slightly better."

"Here is the Miraculous of the Peacock, which grants the power of Emotion. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

"I'd say I'm fairly trustworthy," Luke replied as he took the box and opened it.

A blue light appears from the brooch.

Luke tried to shield his eyes from the light.

"YAHOO!" a voice exclaimed, as the light faded, showing a deep blue creature that was 10 centimeters tall. She has a small pale crimson circle on the center of her forehead, and pale crimson eyes with dark blue sclerae. Her mouth is a plum color and contains rows of teeth on the top and the bottom. The tail was, reminiscent of that of a real peacock, containing five feathers. The eyes of the feathers are pale crimson, with a black interior and a dark blue exterior. She also has three feathers coming out from behind her head, the central one of which is longer than those to its left and right.

"What and who are you?" Luke asked the creature.

"I'm Duusu! I'm a Kwami!" the creature exclaimed.

"You're a what?" Luke blinked. He'd never heard that term before.

"A Kwami. I grant superpowers. Your power is to grant amokitization. You'll only start to lose power when you make your amok disappear," Duusu explained.

"Got it," Luke replied, putting the brooch on.

"All you have to say is 'Duusu, Spread My Feathers!'" the kwami exclaimed.

"Duusu, Spread My Feathers!" Luke declares, as magic transforms him into a hero. The ends of his hair turn blue, and his eyes turn pink with blue sclerae. He wears a blue suit, which has feathers attached to the suit. He carries around a fan that also has feathers on it. Around his eyes is a blue mask.

"Great, I guess you should come with me to recruit more allies," Ladybug said.

* * *

Ladybug found Brittany hiding, and explained everything.

"I recognize the akuma! She works for my father! Her name is Thalia Cobb!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Brittany, I need you to help, but you're going to need superpowers," Ladybug said.

"Anything to help, Ladybug," Brittany replied, determined.

"Here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of Illusion. You will use it for the greater good. Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

"Definitely, Ladybug," Brittany takes the Miraculous box, and opened it. A light comes from the box, and she covered her eyes to shield herself from becoming blind. Upon the light fading, a small orange creature appears. He has purple eyes, eyelashes on the side of his eyes, and two fox incisors. A small dark brown spot is above each of his eyes, appearing like eyebrows. He has long fox-like ears with white insides and black tips and edges, and he has a thick flexible tail with a white tip. His forearms and lower legs are black, and the front of his body and the area around his mouth are white.

"Hello! My name is Trixx, and I am your Kwami!" he exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Trixx!" Brittany puts on the necklace.

"You too! So, your power is 'Mirage', and you can create one illusion. Once you use it, you will have 5 minutes before your transformation is up. All you have to say is 'Trixx, Let's Pounce!'"

"TRIXX, LET'S POUNCE!" Brittany exclaimed, as she transformed into a superhero. The girl's black hair was tied into a bun, and held back with an orange ribbon. She wore an orange and white dress, with a fake tail attached to a belt, and a reed flute was attached to her back.

* * *

Mitchell was currently hiding somewhere to not get seen by the akuma.

Ladybug landed in the spot where Mitchell was hiding. "Hello," she said.

Mitchell jumped in surprise before seeing it was Ladybug. "Ladybug?" he asked, "what are you doing here?"

"If you might have guessed, Cat Noir is under the control of the akuma, meaning that I have had to recruit some allies to help. You're the third person," she replied.

"Third ally…" Mitchell trailed off with a nod. "Cool, you can count on me."

"Here is the Miraculous of the Spider, which grants the power of Toxic Web. You will use it for the greater good. Once the mission is complete, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?" Ladybug asked, holding out the Miraculous box.

"Yep!" Mitchell exclaimed, quickly taking the box and opening it, revealing a bracelet with a spider charm on it.

A light appears from the box. It was silver.

Mitchell closed his eyes to block out the light.

Once the light faded, a tiny spider appeared. "Good day, kind sir. My name is Toxxin, and I am a Kwami, a being that grants superpowers," he said in a British accent.

"Superpowers?" Mitchell blinked curiously.

"Why yes, good sir. Your power is 'Toxic Web.' You can trap an opponent in a sticky web. However, once you use it, you will have 5 minutes before you transform back," Toxxin replied.

"Got it," Mitchell nodded, putting the bracelet on.

"To transform, good sir, all you must say is 'Toxxin, Web Out!'" the Kwami exclaimed.

"Toxxin, Web Out!" Mitchell declares, as he is turned into his hero counterpart. He has a black mask with three red dots on both sides. He wears a dark purple suit with black highlights, four of which stick out about 1 cm in length (2 on both sides). His gloves and boots are black as well. His eyes turn a redder shade of brown as well.

"Not bad," Ladybug smiled. "Come on, we've got one more person to recruit."

* * *

Jasmine was hiding in an alleyway, completely terrified. Ladybug arrived and explained the situation, and how Cat Noir was unable to help.

"Me?" Jasmine squeaked. "But...I'm not a hero!"

"You can be a hero. Here is the Miraculous of the Chameleon, which grants the power to Camoflauge. You will use it for the greater good. Once the mission is over, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes, of course!" Jasmine took the box, and opened it.

A light green light soon came from the box.

Jasmine squeaked and covered her eyes to avoid getting blinded.

Once the light faded, a small Chameleon like creature was floating in the air. "Hello, miss," he said, a goofy smile on his face.

"Ah! Are you some sort of bug?!" Jasmine freaked out.

"I'm not a bug, I am a Kwami," the creature continued, "please, listen."

Jasmine slowly nodded, looking at the Kwami.

"My name is Leonn, and I give you powers," Leonn began. "Yours is the power of Camouflage. You blend into the background and can do a surprise attack. But be careful, once you use it you have five minutes before you transform back."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Jasmine puts the bracelet on her shoulder.

"Then all you need to say is 'Leonn, Camouflage Time!'" Leonn replied.

Jasmine took a deep breath, closing her eyes. Then, she opened them. "Leonn, CAMOUFLAGE TIME!"

She then transformed into her hero identity: wearing a bodysuit in different shades of green, teal, and blue. Her hair turned into the seven colours of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet; being tied into a ponytail, and she had a rainbow mask on. She posed once she was done.

* * *

Ladybug was waiting for the allies on a rooftop, far away from Electra.

The peacock hero arrived first, holding the fan. "I'm not late, am I?"

"You're just in time...uh?" Ladybug asked him, wondering what hero identity he chose to go with.

"Paon," Paon revealed, "call me Paon."

The Chameleon hero arrived soon after Paon. "Um...call me Caméléonne," she replied, with a bit of confidence.

The Spider Hero soon arrived after Caméléonne. "The name's Arachnid," he declared, full of confidence with a grin as well.

Caméléonne looked over at Arachnid, and her heart began pounding wildly.

"Well hey there," Arachnid said, noticing Caméléonne, "you're looking cute."

"Thanks, so are you," Caméléonne replied, shocked at the flirty statement that came out from her mouth.

"Well thank you," Arachnid replied with a flirtatious wink.

Caméléonne giggled, as the Fox hero soon arrived.

"Who are you?" Paon asked the Fox heroine, in an attempt to not interrupt the Arachnid and Caméléonne interaction.

"Renarde," she replied, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Well it's nice to meet you Renarde," Paon replied with a smile.

"Alright you guys, let's come up with a plan," Ladybug said.

"So I can create use a sticky web to trap an opponent," Arachnid thought out loud. "I can try to aim the web there, to make moving her arm harder."

"I can camouflage and give a surprise attack. Perhaps it could help deal with the army," Caméléonne replied.

"I can create an amok," Paon replied, "so I can use this to help create an ally to deal with the army."

"That sounds like a good plan," Ladybug said.

"And I can create an illusion to probably distract the army?" Renarde replied.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Paon nodded.

"We've got this. We're going to save Cat Noir, and those other civilians," Ladybug looked determined.

"Right," Arachnid agreed, "now what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go take down an akuma!" Ladybug declared.

* * *

The army of mind-controlled civilians were busy out of the streets, searching for Ladybug so they could hand her over to Electra. The villainess herself was standing on top of a building. The mind-controlled Cat Noir there as well, probably so that she wouldn't be fighting on her own.

"Not so fast, Electra!" Ladybug declared, making her presence known to the villain. However, the four new heroes' presence was not known to Electra yet.

Electra noticed Ladybug and scowled. She looked at Cat Noir. "Attack her!" she commanded him. That would explain his presence.

"Yes, Electra," Cat Noir replied, voice lacking any sort of emotion as he sounded fairly robotic. He charged towards Ladybug. Although she wasn't willing to fight him, she really needed to get him out of the akuma's control, and if a fight was going to help make that process quicker, than so be it.

* * *

While Ladybug and Cat Noir were fighting, Caméléonne was down on the streets in an alleyway. "CAMOUFLAGE!" she declared, and immediately blended in with the environment.

Some of the mind controlled civilians heard the declaration and went to find who said it. However, all they found was normal alleyway stuff. Weird.

Just as they were leaving, footsteps could be heard though. They turned back around and saw nothing. Either someone was trolling them, or...it was a new hero. But because they're mind controlled, they stared and waited for someone to appear.

No one appeared.

But...then someone from the army seemed to fall down.

The army turned and noticed Caméléonne, who had become visible to the human eye again.

The army quickly charged and began to fight her. She put up a good fight.

From a rooftop, Paon took one of the feathers off the fan he wielded, covering it in his hand, turning it into an amok. The amok seemed to fly and absorb itself into a rock.

Paon started to soon create some sort of...creature. A creature that appeared to look like an ice dragon seemed to have been created from the rock. The creature, a sentimonster, soon started to help with fighting the army.

* * *

Meanwhile on a rooftop closer to where Electra was and where Cat Noir and Ladybug were fighting, Arachnid and Renarde were getting ready to attack.

"When should we do something?" Arachnid asked, he was so tempted to activate his power now.

"Soon," Renarde replied. "Well, you can activate yours soon."

"What are you implying?" Arachnid asked curiously.

Renarde took the flute off her back. "On my single," she replied, giving him a look of determination.

"Got it," Arachnid replied, with a nod.

Renarde took a deep breath, thinking about the illusion that she wanted to create. "I've got it. I'll create doubles of all of us," she whispered to Arachnid.

"Got it," Arachnid whispered back, giving a thumbs up.

Renarde took the flute off her back, and played a little tune on it. "Mirage!" she shouted, as a little white-orange ball appeared at the end of it. She threw the ball, and soon, doubles of each of the heroes appeared. "Bullseye," she grinned. She jumped down from the roof with her double, and began to fight off some of the army.

* * *

Electra laughed. "Oh, this is too easy. You heroes are outnumbered."

"And you're not even bothering to do anything?" a voice came from behind Electra. It was Paon.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to join in the fight," Electra replied simply, turning around. "Which is right now!" She screamed, and launched her whip at the hero.

Paon quickly dodged the whip.

"Ugh, stay still you nasty bird!" Electra scowled.

"No," Paon replied.

"TOXIC WEB!" a third voice called out, and a sticky web soon appeared to trap Electra.

"What the?" Electra gasped. "Get this thing off of me!" she demanded, trying to get out of the web.

"Yeah no," Arachnid replied, appearing. "Not while you're still a threat."

Electra growled. "You'll never take my akuma away!"

...And not long after she declared that, the sentimonster appeared. The ice dragon released an ice blast, to destroy the akuma.

Ladybug saw this, and quickly captured and purified the akuma. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouted, throwing her yo-yo in the air, since she didn't create a lucky charm.

All damage caused by Electra was soon reversed. The army was returned to normal, including Cat Noir.

"Aw man, I missed the fight again?" Cat Noir complained.

"Sorry, Cat, but you were unavailable during the fight, so I had to recruit some allies," Ladybug replied, as Caméléonne and Renard joined the spotted bug hero first.

Paon and Arachnid soon joined the other heroes.

"High five!" Ladybug smiled at her allies.

Renarde and Caméléonne high-fived Ladybug, smiling.

Paon and Arachnid also high-fived Ladybug. He then snapped his fingers to make the sentimonster disappear. The amok flew out of the rock, turning back to a pure white; as it floated upwards.

"Well, I've got to split. Bug out," Ladybug replied, as she left the scene.

Renarde and Caméléonne also left, for they were about to transform back. They had to return their Miraculouses to Ladybug, of course.

Paon and Arachnid also left the scene, not only because they were about to transform back but they needed to return the Miraculouses as well.

* * *

Caméléonne landed in an alleyway, as the last beep of her transformation was heard. She let the magic wash over her.

"Wow, that was actually pretty fun," she smiled at Leonn. "And Arachnid...he's such a dreamboat!" she sighed happily.

Leonn smiled at her. "Well, maybe you'll see him again one day," he replied.

"I sure hope so," Jasmine said. "Goodbye, Leonn. I hope we get to work together again."

"Until we meet again," Leonn replied.

Jasmine took the shoulder bracelet off her. She then placed the Miraculous back in the box, leaving it out for Ladybug to collect. The spotted heroine soon collected the box, smiling as she went to grab another borrowed Miraculous.

* * *

Paon arrived in a different alleyway, the final section of the Miraculous beeping. The magic washed over him, turning him back into Luke.

"Yahoo! That was fun!" Duusu exclaimed.

"It was fun," Luke agreed with a chuckle, "I can't wait to fight again."

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Duusu sighed dramatically.

"Hey, we'll see each other again," Luke replied, trying to be reassuring.

Dusuu nodded. "Okay! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Luke took the brooch off, putting it back in the Miraculous box. He left it outside the alleyway he was in, for Ladybug.

Ladybug collected it with a smile. "Thanks for the help, Paon."

"No problem," Luke replied simply.

* * *

Arachnid arrived in a different alleyway. The final beep from his Miraculous could be heard, and soon he transformed back into Mitchell.

"Good sir, that was most excellent," Toxxin said with his British accent.

"I know, it was so cool!" Mitchell agreed, "and Caméléonne...she was beautiful."

Toxxin chuckled. "Maybe you'll see her again, good sir."

"That'd be great," Mitchell grinned. However, that grin soon faltered. "I guess...this is goodbye for now?"

"Don't worry, good sir. We'll see each other again," Toxxin vowed.

Mitchell smiled. "Yeah, one day. Until then," he replied, taking the Miraculous off and putting it back in the box. He set it outside the alleyway.

Ladybug collected it. "You were a great help, Arachnid."

"Glad to hear," Mitchell responded.

"Bug out!" Ladybug declared, as she went to retrieve the last borrowed Miraculous.

* * *

After Renarde returned her Miraculous to Ladybug, the spotted heroine returned the borrowed Miraculouses to Master Fu and Marianne.

* * *

Jenna was at home, wondering. She had been one of the people under the control of the akuma, and she couldn't believe that it had happened.

Luke was walking around the neighborhood. He and Jenna lived in the same one.

Jenna noticed Luke walking around, and stepped out of her house.

Luke turned and noticed Jenna. His heart started beating faster. He'd had feelings for her for a while but never once had the courage to tell her. "Hi," he said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hello," Jenna replied.

"So..some akuma attack huh?" Luke asked, trying to make the most of this conversation.

"Yeah...I kinda saw that Ladybug had recruited some allies to help her," Jenna replied.

"Really?" Luke said, "who'd you see?"

"Well, that peacock boy was really...cute," Jenna admits. "That was the one that stood out to me the most."

Luke felt proud. He'd caught her attention. But he wasn't going to tell her he was Paon, otherwise he might not get the chance again. "That's interesting," he replied, "What about him makes you think he's cute?" he asked curiously.

"The way that the mask makes it much of a mystery to find out who he is," Jenna replied. "Is...that bad?"

"No not at all," Luke replied, "I was just curious."

"Okay, cool," Jenna said, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Welp, we beat our word count. This chapter was over 4K words. Impressive.**

_**GirlPower54: Yes. And hey, now there's 9 episodes left of Season 1. Getting close to the end of the first season!**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Keep in mind that all the seasons will be in one story; instead of doing separate stories for the other seasons.**

_**GirlPower54: Because then that'd require a looot of going back and forth between stories. Ahem, next up is Inkheart. Stay Miraculous everyone!**_

* * *

**Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: A young writer is akumatized into the villainess Inkheart, after her poem got sabotaged. She plans to drown the entire convention centre where the poem competition is taking place in ink. Not just black, red, and blue ink though. Ink in all pen colours.**


	16. S1: E16: Inkheart

Miraculous does NOT belong to us in any way, shape, or form. Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc.

Last Time: A girl gets akumatized after her boss (mafia) doesn't give her tough jobs. With Cat Noir unusable, Ladybug will have to recruit some allies to help her.

Coming Up: A young writer is akumatized into the villainess Inkheart, after her poem got sabotaged. She plans to drown the entire convention centre where the poem competition is taking place in ink. Not just black, red, and blue ink though. Ink in all pen colours.

Alex and Drew belong to GirlPower54

Hunter belongs to WarriorAuthor1127

Review Repliance:

**WarriorAuthor1127: Aha...well, what can I say except we're trying to build up a universe for the characters in the story. Which includes adding heroes and pairings as time goes on. Not gonna say who though ;) Duusu is supposed to be dramatic (I believe) and, well, Luke's generally level-headed as a person. Ahem, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Episode 16: Inkheart**

A pretty young teenaged girl was working on a poem, using one of her many coloured pens. The pen that she was using in particular was a lilac pen. The girl had red hair, and blue eyes. She wore a blue sweater, and a white skirt, along with white socks, and blue running shoes. This was Kallie Middleton.

There was a poem competition coming up, so people were signing up for that.

Kallie had signed up a long time ago, and was preparing her best poem for this competition.

Beckett had also signed up and was...well, his poem was terrible, let's just leave it at that. He noticed Kallie and smirked to himself. He knew just how to mess up her so-called "best" poem.

Kallie was practicing, with her eyes closed. She knew that she had to win. She wanted to win.

Beckett was just thinking about how he could sabotage her poem.

It was soon time for the competition. Kallie was to read her poem 3rd.

Beckett decided to go 2nd.

Kallie watched as the first person read their poem. They were pretty good. But she was a bit nervous.

It was soon Beckett's turn. It went horrible, because his poem was complete garbage.

The judges cringed, but wrote down their scores. They wouldn't reveal them until the end.

"You know," Beckett said, approaching those judges. Not to find out the scores, but for a different reason.

"Is there something you need?" one of the judges asked him, clearly annoyed, "because if there isn't, please go and wait with the rest of the competitors."

"Oh, well, I found out that the person set to go up next was sabotaging people's poems," Beckett lied calmly. "So, how about I pay you 2 million dollars, so that way a cheater won't be competing?"

The judges thought about it. "Very well. You've got yourself a deal." She used the megaphone.

"Attention! Kallie Middleton, you are disqualified for cheating. Next up is...Keiran Jameson!"

Kallie was wide-eyed. "What?!" She stormed over to the judges. "I would never cheat!"

"Silence! Security, throw out this riff-raff!" the same judge replied.

Two burly security guards grab Kallie by the arms, and drag her out of the convention center. They throw her out, and lock the door behind them.

Kallie fell to her knees, sobbing. "It's not fair! It's not fair! I would never cheat!" She sobbed, holding her head in her hands.

* * *

A window opened in a mysterious location.

"Ah, unfair accusations. The victims are always the perfect victims for my akumas," Monarque grins evilly, holding a butterfly in one hand. She soon covers it and the butterfly is turned evil. She then released the akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and darken this poet's heart!"

The akuma flies out to find its latest victim.

* * *

The akuma flutters down to the crying Kallie, absorbing itself into the lilac pen she was holding.

A dark expression grows on her face; as the area around her face becomes a rust colour. Then, a light purple butterfly outline appears.

"_Inkheart. I am Monarque. From this point on, your pen is your secret weapon. It will become a gun, where you can shoot out ink from pens to drown everyone in that rotten convention center. All you have to do is utter the name of the ink colour you want, and your weapon will fire that particular ink colour. In exchange, you will seize the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir."_

"Yes, Monarque," Kallie replied darkly. She was then transformed into Inkheart. The girl now was black all over. Her hair was in different colours; like rainbow ink. The same thing happened for her dress, gloves, and boots. The lilac pen became black, and welded like a gun. She smirked.

"Light blue," she whispered. The little orb on the gun turned from white to light blue, and she blasted a big shot at the door, effectively melting it, so she could go through it.

Meanwhile the competition was still going on.

"Brown," Inkheart mutters. The little orb on the gun turned from light blue to brown. She then aimed it at Beckett, and blasted a huge blast right towards him.

Beckett got covered in the ink, which began drying.

"So, who's the cheater now, hm?" Inkheart asked him, walking up to him, before the ink covered him completely.

"Still yo-" Beckett began, but soon it dried completely. He was about to say 'you' and she would probably get that.

"ME? ME?! I. DON'T. CHEAT!" she pointed at the now, statue of Beckett. "THIS RICH JERK MANIPULATED YOU JUDGES! HE'S A RICH SNOB, WHO WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET INNOCENT PEOPLE OUT OF COMPETITIONS! WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU'LL ALL PAY!" Inkheart roared loudly.

People began yelling and trying to flee. "Akuma!" they cried out.

Inkheart laughed cruelly. "Aww, don't leave! The fun's just getting started!"

People continued fleeing, including the judges.

Inkheart kept blasting ink at them all, slowly turning them into statues. Once she was sure that she had gotten everyone at the convention, she hurried out to get all of Toronto.

* * *

Walking around the city, was a boy. He wore football-esque clothing, as he was also on the football team. He also had blonde hair and blue eyes as well as tan skin. This was Alex.

Brittany was walking around the city. She heard screams, and started running, swearing to herself in Italian.

Alex bumped into Brittany while he was walking.

"Guarda dove stai andando!" Brittany shouted at him angrily in Italian.

"Look, I have no clue what you're saying," Alex replied, "So can you please speak English so I at least know what you mean?"

"It's Italian for 'watch where you're going,'" Brittany scowled at him.

"Oh," Alex blinked. "Well it's not like I would know at first."

Inkheart was using ink to fly around the city of Toronto. She smirked as she saw two people arguing. "Light green," she muttered. The little ball on her gun turned from brown to light green, before she shot a big blast at the two teens.

Alex got trapped in the ink.

Brittany's leg got trapped in the ink. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope," Inkheart replied simply.

* * *

Danielle was getting out of the local pool at the community centre. The girl had her blonde hair tied into a bun, and she wore a blue two-piece that showed off her curves. She was athletic, and had some muscle.

Walking around, was a teenage boy. He had light brown spiked up hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He wore a light blue button up shirt with black ripped jeans and black and blue shoes. On his right wrist, is a black digital watch. This was Drew.

Danielle left the pool, after showering, and changing into a white t-shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and white running shoes. Her hair was now out of its bun; so it could dry naturally. Her eyes were blue-green. A gray towel was over her shoulder.

Drew continued walking.

Danielle bumped into him. She scowled. "Oh, look, a knight," she said.

Drew frowned at her. "And if it isn't an eagle," he remarked dryly.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "Still jealous that we won the athletic decathlon?"

"Oh please, I never pay attention to that kind of stuff," Drew remarked. "You're just jealous of our school has students with the best grades."

"And you're just jealous that our school has the best sports teams," Danielle remarked dryly.

"Oh please, our school puts academics first, and that's actually going to get people somewhere in life," Drew commented with an eye roll. "Athletics doesn't always mean you're the best."

"If you want to play for a famous sports team, then obviously it helps out," Danielle argued.

As the two kept arguing, Inkheart appeared, and blasted the two with ink.

"Look out!" Danielle pushed him to the ground, taking the hit for him.

Drew stumbled to the ground, looking at the now ink-covered girl. Holy crap. A student from the rival school just took the hit for him. And he was speechless, usually students from the rivaling schools wouldn't do that.

Danielle looked at him. "Couldn't let you get hit," she managed to say, before the ink dried off, leaving her frozen in ink.

Drew was just speechless. Maybe he'd be a bit nicer to these Eagle students. Maybe they weren't all bad.

"You're next," Inkheart growled at Drew, preparing to fire her gun at him.

Drew quickly got up and started to run.

Inkheart chased him, before blasting him with ink from her gun. "You lose," she said in a sing-song voice.

Drew probably would've come up with a retort, but the ink dried before he could, leaving him as a statue.

Inkheart laughed, before a yo-yo grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast!" Ladybug shouted.

"Ladybug! Where's your kitty cat partner?" Inkheart remarked with a growl.

Not long after Inkheart asked that question, Cat Noir showed up. "Right here," he answered.

Inkheart grinned wickedly. "This will be too easy. I'll take your Miraculouses once I freeze you in ink. Monarque will be so pleased with me."

"I don't think so, Inkheart! LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug declared, throwing her yo-yo into the air. Magical ladybugs surrounded her yo-yo before an item dropped into her hand. It was a plate.

"Any ideas, Cat?" she looked towards her partner.

"A plate? How will you beat me with that?" Inkheart laughed.

Cat Noir thought for a minute, before coming up with an idea. "Throw it over here," he said.

Ladybug nodded. "Catch!" she tossed him the plate.

Cat Noir caught the plate, and threw it at Inkheart.

"Argh!" Inkheart shouted, losing her grip on her gun. "No!"

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir declares, touching the gun. It turned to dust, as the akuma fluttered out, trying to escape.

Ladybug quickly captured and purified the akuma. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she shouted, throwing the plate in the air.

All damage caused by Inkheart was reversed. Well, except for Beckett's disqualification from the poem contest, but that wasn't really "damage" but rather karma.

The head judge was furious, and before disqualifying Beckett, she forbade him from participating in any more poem competitions again.

Beckett was furious about that. "You'll all regret this," he vowed before leaving the convention.

Kallie was reinstated, and actually happened to win. She held up her trophy happily.

* * *

Once the damage had been fixed, Hunter quickly started to walk again. He'd gotten turned into a statue after getting hit by the ink, so to be able to move again was great.

Mackenzie seemed upset. She had been hit, along with her brother; so they couldn't get any details for their blog. The girl was walking around. She didn't have enough negative emotion to be akumatized.

As he was walking, Hunter walked past Mackenzie. He didn't notice her at first.

Mackenzie looked up, and saw Hunter. "Oh, hi," she said.

Hunter turned and noticed Mackenzie. "Hey," he replied, waving to her as well.

"Can you believe that akuma attack? My brother and I couldn't get anything for our blog!" Mackenzie protested.

"Yeah, some akuma…" Hunter agreed, "I didn't see a lot of it, I got frozen."

"I wish I wasn't frozen, then I could have gotten some content for the blog."

"Blog?" Hunter repeated. He hadn't heard about the blog before.

"Yeah, the blog that my brother and I created in honour of Ladybug and Cat Noir. We're also trying to figure out who they are behind the mask," Mackenzie replied.

"Huh...interesting," Hunter commented.

"Yeah, so I'm hoping to at least get some content for the blog during the next akuma attack," Mackenzie grinned.

"Well I wish you luck with that," Hunter replied with a smile.

"Thanks!" Mackenzie grinned. "Gotta go, bye!" She ran off.

"See ya!" Hunter called out to her, although he had no clue if she heard him or not.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Big thanks to WarriorAuthor1127 for helping out with the last scene for this chapter!**

WarriorAuthor1127: It wasn't really a problem. It was actually pretty fun

_**GirlPower54: I was hoping you'd say that XD. **_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Anyway, the next chapter is Vocalizer! So, yeah. We're almost done with Season 1, I still can't believe it!**

_**GirlPower54: I guess you could say, it's Miraculous ;) ahem, peace out and stay Miraculous fellow readers.**_

* * *

**Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: A singer named Audrey is akumatized into Vocalizer after she loses the last spot in a singing competition to her rival.**


	17. S1: E17: Vocalizer

**We do not own Miraculous Ladybug in any way, shape or form. The idea of Miraculous Ladybug belongs to Thomas Astruc. We only own our characters.**

**Last Time: **A young writer is akumatized into the villainess Inkheart, after her poem got sabotaged. She plans to drown the entire convention centre where the poem competition is taking place in ink. Not just black, red, and blue ink though. Ink in all pen colours.

**Coming Up: **A singer named Audrey is akumatized into Vocalizer after she loses the last spot in a singing competition to her rival.

**Review Reply:**

**WarriorAuthor1127: I do not blame you for disliking Beckett, at all. He's supposed to be that way. The rivaling schools is to add drama, but glad you like the interactions. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Episode 17: Vocalizer**

It was a big day. The annual singing competition was taking place. A young woman was waiting in the wings. She had lightly tanned, she had chestnut brown hair, which reached five inches past her shoulders, held back with a diamond encrusted hairband. Her eyes are a brilliant aquamarine, and she wore a white blouse, a magenta skirt, long white socks, and black flats. A golden treble clef necklace is around her neck. This is Audrey Westbrook.

Also in the wings, was another female. This female had black hair, tan skin, and bright green eyes. She wore a pink shirt, with blue jeans and black flats. This was Natasha, Audrey's rival.

"You're going down, Natty," Audrey grinned, using the hated nickname that she had come up with for her rival.

"We'll see about that, Audy," Natasha smirked back at Audrey, using Audrey's hated nickname she'd come up with to comeback that stupid nickname Audrey had made.

Audrey clenched her fists, before her name was announced. She strutted up to the stage, and wowed the judges with her incredible voice. She'd been practicing.

Natasha watched with a scowl. But then realized, she'd been practicing as well so she still stood a chance.

Audrey got lots of applause as she finished. She purposely stepped on Natasha's toe once she finished. "Oops, sorry. Not!" she said mockingly.

Natasha was about to retort, but her name was soon called. She shot a dirty look towards Audrey and walked on stage. She began to sing in an amazing voice, as she'd also been practicing. A lot.

Eventually, the semi-finals of the competition was over. Now, it was time for the dreaded part: seeing if they had either made it...or lost, and was eliminated.

Natasha waited, feeling both nervous and curious. Only nervous because if she lost, Audrey would never let this go. But she needed to know if she moved on.

"Audrey and Natasha...please step forward…" the host said, as the dreaded music played; that happened during every elimination.

Natasha stepped forward, that sense of nervousness and curiosity growing.

Audrey also stepped forward.

"This...is the final spot for the finale. Both of you were great, but the public vote was also really close. However, one of you ladies edged over just a teeny bit to get that final spot," the host began. "And that spot goes to…"

Natasha listened intently, that sense of nervousness growing more and more. She needed to know who made it.

Audrey clenched her fists.

"...Natasha!" the host finally revealed after a long, dramatic period of silence.

Natasha gasped in happiness. Finally, she'd beaten her rival at this. The audience was applauding as well.

"Man, she beat you badly," the host had the nerve to say to Audrey once the cameras turned off.

"Shut up. Just shut up!" Audrey screamed angrily.

An akuma fluttered into the hall, and absorbed itself into the necklace around Audrey's neck.

"_The audience doesn't know what they're doing. You should've moved on," _Monarque's voice said telepathically to Audrey.

"I should have moved on, yes!" Audrey replied darkly. Her face becomes darker, as a rust-colour appeared over her eyes. Then, a light purple butterfly outline appears on her face.

"_Vocalizer. I give you the power to sing songs that provide blasts to attack Toronto. In exchange for this, I ask that you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Do we have a deal?" _Monarque spoke to the latest akuma victim telepathically.

"Do we ever?! Yes!" Audrey proclaimed darkly.

The dark magic transformed Audrey into her villain form. The dark magic washes over Audrey. It soon faded, showing the girl had pale skin, and violet streaks in her hair. She wore a black dress with gold music notes at the bottom, and black flats with a golden ribbon on both feet. Her eyes turned a shade of blue-violet, as she also grew wings on her back. Her necklace became purple; and crystallized.

The audience began running out in a panic. "Akuma!" they yelled out.

"Oh, don't run away, the show's just getting started!" Vocalizer sang a high note.

Some of the audience was blasted down due to the high note that was sung out by the akuma.

Vocalizer laughed. "Oh, this is just amazing! Now, time to get Natty!" she declared darkly.

Natasha was...not in the room anymore. Huh, she must've evacuated while the civilians were also running.

Vocalizer growled, and flew out of the room, to chase down her rival.

* * *

Calista was reading the blog that two YouTubers had created on Ladybug and Cat Noir. She was a bit worried if they would soon find out about her identity as Ladybug. Just then, it got an alert about an akuma attack, and the twins were on their way to get details.

"Oh boy. They're going to get hurt," Calista sighed. She then transformed into Ladybug, leaving her house.

* * *

In an alleyway, Sebastian was reading the blog on his phone. Yes, he was concerned that they'd find out who he was, but he didn't let it show. He also got the alert of the akuma attack. With no hesitation, although he didn't see the part about the twins going to get details, he soon transformed into Cat Noir and left the alleyway.

* * *

Vocalizer kept blasting people with her songs. She was loving this power.

"Hey Songbird," Cat Noir said to get Vocalizer's attention. "What's with all the blasting?"

"My name isn't Songbird, it's Vocalizer, Kitty Cat!" Vocalizer shouted.

"Listen," Cat Noir replied, ignoring the fact she got his name wrong. "Stop blasting people and then we'll talk about names."

"Never!" Vocalizer shouted, using her song to blast him.

And thus Cat Noir was blasted to the ground.

"Insulting her won't work. We just need to get her attention in a different way," Ladybug replied, a bit annoyed.

"Well what's your solution?" Cat Noir asked.

"Hm...we should use what we have here to distract her before summoning our powers," Ladybug replied.

Cat Noir looked around and saw some rope and metal. He went to grab some of the metal to distract Vocalizer.

Ladybug used her yo-yo to grab some rope. She made it into a lasso. "Perfect!" She launched the lasso towards Vocalizer, who attempted to dodge, but the rope was faster.

"Where do you think the akuma is?" Cat Noir asked, probably so he'd know what exactly to Cataclysm.

"The necklace!" Ladybug shouted.

"Got it," Cat Noir nodded, charging towards Vocalizer. "CATACLYSM!" he declared, touching the necklace with the power-infused hand.

The necklace was destroyed, and the akuma fluttered out. Ladybug quickly captured and purified the akuma, before throwing her yo-yo in the air; as she didn't summon a Lucky Charm. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All damage caused by Vocalizer was reversed.

Vocalizer herself was changed back into Audrey. She looked confused.

Natasha came out from her hiding spot and looked over at Audrey. She cleared her throat to get the other woman's attention.

"Come to gloat?" Audrey asked.

"Actually, no," Natasha revealed. "I'm not. I'm here to say that this got me thinking...we should stop putting our rivalry first and just leave it behind."

"What got you thinking that?" Audrey looked confused.

"You were akumatized," Natasha replied, "and if our rivalry is going to continue causing us to get akumatized, I wouldn't want that for either of us."

Audrey was wide-eyed. Her heart began beating. She didn't want to admit it, but she was secretly in love with Natasha.

"And, between you and me…" Natasha trailed off, taking a deep breath. "I might have feelings for you."

"So do I," Audrey admitted, "but I was too scared to tell you."

"It's alright," Natasha replied with a smile.

"Really?" Audrey asked hopefully.

"Really," Natasha replied with a nod.

Audrey stood up, and walked over to Natasha, taking her hands.

Natasha looked at Audrey in the eyes.

"I'm still shocked that you like girls," Audrey admits.

"It's something I've been trying to hide for a while," Natasha admitted, "because I thought you didn't like girls either, and I thought you'd be judgmental," she added quietly.

"Honestly… I wouldn't have judged you…" Audrey leaned forward to kiss the girl on the lips.

Natasha also leaned forward and kissed Audrey on the lips.

* * *

Standing outside a building, was a girl. A girl with light tan skin with freckles on her cheeks, a fairly slender body, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. She wore a purple blouse, black jean shorts and white and gray shoes as well as light lipstick. This was Katherine. RIght now she had headphones in and wasn't paying attention to anyone.

A boy walking by where she was. He had a peach skin tone, rosy cheeks, messy brown hair, and light green eyes. He wore a black and white striped shirt under a blue hoodie with black pants and gray shoes. This was Will, and he currently was just looking around, noticing Katherine in the process.

Katherine looked up and noticed Will. She paused her music and looked him over for a minute. They were both Eagles from the other school, so she knew him from school. "What do you want?" she asked him, rather coldly.

"O-Oh? Me?" Will repeated, trying his hardest to avoid eye contact. It just made him uncomfortable, even if the two of them were classmates.

"Yes you," Katherine remarked, "do you see anyone else around?"

"No…" Will answered, looking down.

Katherine sighed slightly. "Sorry, I'm just cold towards people. I can't help it."

Will looked up, briefly looking at her.

"We're in the same class," Katherine commented, "You're…"

"Will," the boy replied quietly, "and you're...um…"

"Just call me Katherine," Katherine answered.

"Okay...Katherine," Will replied with a nod.

* * *

"Ugh, I can't believe you!" a girl yelled. She had auburn hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a red crop top with blue jean shorts, and white flats. This was Faith.

"Why did our parents make us attend the same school?! They know I can't stand you!" the boy yelled back. He had neat brown hair, green-gray eyes, and ivory skin. He wore an unbuttoned blue button up, revealing a white tank top underneath, as well as dark blue jeans and white shoes. This was Ethan.

"Oh wow, you finally got something right in your life for once," Faith remarked dryly. "Good for you."

"That's one more thing I've done right more than you," Ethan replied with an eye roll.

Faith scowled. Even if she and Ethan didn't like each other, they somehow didn't cause the other to feel negative emotions. Weird.

"Well just because our parents want us to get along doesn't mean I'm going to!" she declared, pointing a finger at Ethan. "I hate your guts, and nothing will change my mind!"

"Well good!" Ethan exclaimed, "Because I hate you more than anyone else in the entire goddamn school!"

"I hate you more than anyone else in Toronto!" Faith yelled at him.

"I hate you more than anyone else in Canada as a whole!"

"I hate you more than anyone else in the entire continent!"

"I hate you more than anyone else in the entire goddamn world!"

"FINE!" Faith huffed angrily, crossing her arms at him.

"FINE!" Ethan yelled back, shooting a glare at her as he crossed his arms and turned his back to her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Yes!**

_**GirlPower54: 2 in 1 day already, a new ship sailed and more...shipping hints you could say.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Who knows, maybe we might get a third episode done today. Or maybe a fourth.**

_**GirlPower54: Who knows? Ahem, next up is Princess Nile. Stay Miraculous everyone!**_

* * *

**Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: A visiting princess is akumatized into Princess Nile after her brother is mocked. She stands up for him, and is completely ignored. The introduction of the water power-up is also used in this episode.**


	18. S1: E18: Princess Nile

**We do not own Miraculous Ladybug. It belongs to Thomas Astruc. We only own our characters**

I forgot to mention last chapter, but Natasha, Will, Katherine, Ethan and Faith are GirlPower54's characters.

**Last Time: **A singer named Audrey is akumatized into Vocalizer after she loses the last spot in a singing competition to her rival.

**Coming Up: **A visiting princess is akumatized into Princess Nile after some mean kids pull an evil prank on her. The introduction of the water power-up is also used in this episode.

* * *

**Episode 18: Princess Nile**

It was a big day at Emerald Valley Public High School. News was spreading that the king of a far off kingdom located somewhere in London would be visiting, along with his sister.

"This is so insane! I can't wait to actually meet the king and his sister!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"Pretty sure that they're coming with loads of guards," Matthew remarked.

"Matt, we'll be able to get some content for our YouTube channel!" Mackenzie grinned.

"That is, if we're allowed to interview them," Matthew pointed out.

"Oh, right," the female blogger blushed in embarrassment.

Soon, the guards showed up. And outside the school, was the royal carriage. They were here. At Emerald Valley.

An official looking person stepped out of the carriage first. He cleared his throat.

"Presenting their royal highnesses: His Royal Highness King Ryan James Albert William Topher Lucas Gregory Kevin Charles Harry of Rosedale; and his sister; Her Royal Highness Princess Rebecca Emily Charlotte Grace Alicia Caitlyn Deborah Anastasia of Rosedale!"

Two people came out of the carriage. The king was tall, handsome, with a fair skin tone, golden blonde hair, and ocean blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, with black dress pants, black socks, and black dress shoes. His jacket was pink and gold. He wore a crown on his head that had many different gemstones on it.

His sister, on the other hand had the same appearance as her brother, except for the fact that she had a pretty flower in her hair instead of a tiara. She wore a long; elegant ball gown, along with high heels.

Many of the girls curtsied before the two royals.

Many of the boys bowed before the two visiting royals as well.

Addison and Madison both rolled their eyes, not curtseying before the two royals.

Beckett just crossed his arms, appearing uninterested. He didn't bow before the two royals, heck if anything he could care less about them.

"We are forever grateful that you have welcomed us to your school," Princess Rebecca said.

"A bit uninvited," Beckett remarked. "You just announced it without students knowing."

"Beckett!" Brooklynne hissed at her brother. She gave an apologetic smile to the royals. "I do apologize for my brother, your highnesses."

"Oh, it's alright," King Ryan waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh so it's completely alright for you to just show up without others knowing beforehand?" Beckett asked, "Is it so that you can laugh at anyone beneath your king status? Is that why you're here?"

"No. I am here for a completely different reason: to fund the academics and sports for this school," the king replied.

"How lame," Addison scoffed.

Calista elbowed her sister, hard, glaring at her.

"Keep telling yourself that," Beckett replied as he looked over at Addison. "She actually has a point, we can have our own fundraisers to help fund the school. I thought it was the government's job, not someone out of the country's."

Brooklynne stomped on his foot to get her brother to stop.

"Enough!" she hissed.

"What?!" Beckett yelled, looking at Brooklynne, "it's the truth! And sometimes, it's a harsh truth!"

"You're insulting royals! You're a dickhead!" Brooklynne retorted.

"You think I haven't been called a dickhead before?" Beckett asked dryly, "believe me that insult is old news to me."

"Alright, everyone, back to your classes! If you want to give an interview to the two royals, please, go and get a tardy pass signed from the office!" the principal shouted.

Matthew and Mackenzie literally ran to the office to grab their tardy passes. They couldn't pass this opportunity up.

Beckett just headed back towards his class. "I don't get why the hell they had to show up," he mumbled, "It's not like we wanted them here."

* * *

In a private classroom, the king and his sister sat calmly as the Bell twins began preparing for their interview.

"You have no idea how much it means for us to interview the two of you," Mackenzie said.

"Oh, you two are really kind. We've watched your channels, and they're really good," the princess smiled.

"Yeah, they entertain us when we have to attend really boring meetings," the king laughed softly.

Both twins were grinning from ear to ear when the two royals mentioned how they loved their channels.

* * *

Madison and Addison were waiting impatiently for Beckett to turn up with the prank.

"Ugh, I can't believe that we're actually going through with this. I'm so happy," Addison said sarcastically.

Not long after that, Beckett showed up with the prank. He was so not missing out on this.

"You have it?" Madison batted her fan, "because I honestly think that this is a waste of time."

"I've got it," Beckett responded with a nod, "because if you two aren't going to, then I am." If it wasn't obvious he really didn't want these royals in the school.

"If it all goes wrong, we're blaming you. Still, if it works, we're blaming you. We're not getting in trouble," Addison glared at him.

"Oh relax," Beckett replied, "I don't mind getting in trouble. Hell, trouble is my middle name."

"Is it really?" Addison arched an eyebrow.

"Of course," Beckett replied with a smirk, "I love causing trouble."

"Just get it over with!" Madison whined. "I need to find myself a new sidekick after Elaine ditched me."

"Oh trust me, I know what I'm doing," Beckett replied. He got out a ladder and slowly walked up it, holding a can of paint with a rope attached to the handle. He made sure to not get any on the girls.

* * *

After her interview, Princess Rebecca was going to use the washroom. She took a couple of guards with her, and opened the door.

The door had the paint can tied to it. When the door opened, paint immediately came down on Rebecca.

"ARGH!" Rebecca screamed, as she was covered in paint.

* * *

A window opened in a mysterious location.

"Ah, embarrassment caused by troublemaking students, perfect prey for my akuma," Monarque grins, as a butterfly lands on her hand. She covers the butterfly with her other hand, turning the butterfly evil. She then released the akuma. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!"

The akuma fluttered out, to find its latest victim...

* * *

Rebecca fell to her knees. Her brother was furious. "I shall be having a word with your principal for pranking my sister," he vowed.

The akuma fluttered down and absorbed itself into the flower in Rebecca's hair.

Rebecca looked up angrily, as her face was covered with a dark rust colour, and a light purple butterfly outline appeared on her face.

"_Princess Nile. They might've pranked you with paint, but now, I give you the power to manipulate water to get revenge on those troublesome teens. Do we have a deal?" _Monarque asked telepathically.

"What do you get if I help you? There's gotta be something." the princess replied darkly.

"_You will retrieve the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir for me, in exchange for you getting to keep these powers." _

"With great pleasure, Monarque!" the princess laughed evilly as the dark magic consumes her.

She soon escaped from the dark magic: with vibrant blue hair, and a blue Egyptian styled dress with blue sandals. The flower became multiple shades of blue.

The guards slowly back away fearfully, trying to protect the king.

"Rebecca?" the king asked.

"Rebecca is no more, brother. I am Princess Nile!" the princess immediately launched water out, starting to drown the school.

* * *

Calista swam out of the school quickly, trying to find something to help her breath underwater. She then got an idea, and hurried over to Master Fu's place.

Fu & Marianne were at the massage place, as usual.

"Master Fu, Marianne! I think Cat Noir and I need some upgrades to defeat this akuma! She's got water-based powers!" Calista exclaimed.

Fu looked over at Calista. "When Kwamis are fed with a specific blend of ingredients, the kwamis can grant special power. Each power's specific mix is listed here, encoded in the Grimoire. I've deciphered most of the ingredients; for example, to trigger aquatic powers you need a branch from the dragon king's garden — that's seaweed; then secret kept in a shell — that's an oyster pearl. But the last one still puzzles me: a tear of joy. I can't figure it out, and it's required for almost every blend. Oh! Maybe it could be some dancing ant honeydew." He puts that in with an eyedropper. "I think I've got the right mix this time."

Wayzz tried it. "Mmmm, there's a slight flavor to it. Yes, I remember it being a lot like this!"

"Wayzz, Power Up!" Fu shouted.

Wayzz stiffens, but nothing changes. "A little more salt, perhaps?"

Fu sighed sitting down. "Failed, again."

"Wait, have you tried a real tear of joy?" Calista asked.

"What?!" Fu asked.

"Come on, tell me a really funny joke!" Calista exclaimed.

"Do you really think that this is the time to have fun?" Fu asked.

"Wait, I've got it! Okay, why do you go to bed at night?" Calista asked.

"I don't know, uh…" Fu was confused.

"Because the bed won't come to you!" At this, Fu chuckled.

"What goes up, but doesn't move? Stairs!" Fu laughed some more when Calista said this.

"What does a snail say when it's riding on a turtle's back?" Calista throws her arms up in the air. "Wooohooo!"

Fu kept laughing, as a tear came out. Calista quickly grabbed the tear on her finger, and then brought it over to the potion. It shone brightly, with an upwards blast. That was the tear of joy needed for the potion.

Marianne quickly grabbed a test tube. She filled it with the green liquid, to give to the Black Cat Miraculous holder.

Meanwhile, Tikki tried the liquid. "Mmm! Yummy!"

"Tikki, Power UP!" Calista exclaimed. Tikki soon transformed, soon having fins and a tail.

"Aqua Tikki!" the Kwami exclaimed.

"Aqua Tikki, Spots on!" Calista soon transformed into a water-based Ladybug. She now had fins and a tail.

* * *

Sebastian was in his usual alleyway. He was currently unaware of the akuma because he didn't attend the school.

"Greetings, Cat Noir," Marianne called out, entering the alleyway.

Sebastian turned to look at Marianne. "Who are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Plagg flew out of his holder's jacket. "Sebastian, meet Marianne! She is the guardian of the Miraculouses that were created by a deceased scientist long ago."

Sebastian looked over at Marianne. "Like the Spider, Chameleon, Lion, Wolf and Deer seen before?"

"That is indeed correct," Marianne nodded at him.

"Huh," Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow. "So what brings you here?"

"This." Marianne pulled out the vial with the green liquid. "This is a power-up to help you defeat this akuma. It will allow you to breathe underwater."

Sebastian quickly took the test tube. There was no time to waste. There was an akuma loose and he hadn't been aware. He opened the test tube, holding it out towards Plagg.

"Oh no, I hate transforming," Plagg groaned, but begrudgingly took it, and drank it.

"Now, all you have to say is your Kwami's name, and 'Power Up!'" Marianne said.

"Plagg, POWER UP!" Sebastian declared, but not loud enough to attract attention.

Plagg soon transformed, having fins and a tail. "Aqua Plagg!"

"Aqua Plagg, Claws Out!" Sebastian said, soon transforming into a water-based Cat Noir, now with fins and a tail.

* * *

Aqua Ladybug swam through Toronto, shocked at how fast the water travelled.

Aqua Cat Noir also swam through Toronto, to find the akuma and Ladybug.

It didn't take him too long to find his spotted heroine partner. "Hey, Cat," she said.

"Hey Ladybug," He replied, "do you know where this akuma is?"

"I don't know, we have to find her before she causes more trouble!" Ladybug replied.

"What do you mean?" a sinister voice asked. It was Princess Nile. She had released many of the animals from the aquarium, and they were beside her. They would protect her. So...big oof.

Not just a big oof, mega oof. Probably because there were likely sharks included in that list of animals released from the aquarium. So yeah, oof.

"Aw man, I hate sharks," Ladybug shivered.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Cat Noir declared, swimming in front of Ladybug. Probably to protect her from the sharks. Aww.

"Thanks, Cat. Aqua Lucky Charm!" she soon got an item floating in her hand. "Okay...animal food?"

The animals charged towards Ladybug, as she ripped the bag open. "Cat Noir, the flower!"

"Got it!" Cat Noir nodded, swimming towards Princess Nile quickly. "Aqua Cataclysm!" he yelled out, touching the flower.

The flower disintegrated, and Aqua Ladybug quickly captured and purified the akuma. "Aqua Miraculous Ladybug!"

Everything caused by Princess Nile was reversed. Princess Nile herself was transformed back into Princess Rebecca.

"High five!" Ladybug smiled at her partner.

Cat Noir high fived Ladybug.

Ladybug felt her Miraculous beep. "Could you take her wherever she has to go?"

"Of course," Cat Noir replied, before his Miraculous beeped as well. Got to go fast. He looked over at Rebecca and walked up to her. "Where did you need to go?" he asked.

"Emerald Valley Public High School," the princess replied.

"Got it," Cat Noir replied, "I'll get you there."

* * *

King Ryan and the principal were in the office with the three troublemakers: Beckett, Addison, and Madison. The principal was very displeased at this.

"You three have caused trouble, and with visiting royals? One day of detention doesn't even amount to this! Beckett, you are hereby suspended from the football team and school, and Addison, you are kicked off the cheer squad; and suspended. You are also suspended Madison. After your suspensions are over; all three of you will serve detention for 2 months; including weekends," the principal said.

"WHAT?!" Addison screamed angrily.

"Miss Riverton, if you do not accept this punishment, you'll be kicked off the squad permanently," the principal said.

"Hell no!" Addison replied.

"Then you are kicked off the squad permanently."

Beckett just shrugged. Eh, he'd received punishments from the school before. He was actually kicked off the football team in his freshman and sophomore years, and never really got the chance to finish playing in his junior year. Plus, once he'd had to serve five months, so really this wasn't new to him.

"Please hand your team uniforms in to your respective captains. Beckett, your's will be kept under strict lock and key, and you will only get it back when your detention is over. Miss Riverton, your uniform will be given to a new member of the squad," the principal said.

"This is your fault!" Addison screamed at Beckett, angrily storming out to grab her cheer uniform and pom-poms, to give to Kasey.

"So this is what being new to trouble feels like to you," Beckett remarked dryly, going to retrieve his football uniform to hand over to the coach. He was friends with the captain and honestly...the captain likely wouldn't do a good job at protecting it anyway.

Addison walked up to him, and kicked him in the shins, before storming off again.

Beckett just got on his knees, groaning as he clutched his groin in pain. One thing was certain in his mind. He didn't hate her at all.

…

He was in love with her.

* * *

**Author's Notes Time**

_**GirlPower54: THREE IN ONE DAY. AGAIN. HOLY SHI- I mean, HOLY CRAP.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: That punishment was completely worth it; though I wish those three troublemakers were expelled.**

_**GirlPower54: I swear. They won't finish high school at this rate. Mark my words XD**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: You mean, mark our words.**

_**GirlPower54: YES. Gah, sorry about that.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: And next up is Madame Lolita! The name and outfit for this villain will be given credit for in the opening notes of the chapter.**

_**GirlPower54: Stay tuned and stay Miraculous!**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: With this, we are 75% done Season 1!**

* * *

**Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: A young fashion designer named Hailey Wilson is akumatized into Madame Lolita, with the power to make her Lolita fashions come to life, after her fashion show goes terribly wrong.**


	19. S1: E19: Madame Lolita

**We do not own Miraculous Ladybug in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Thomas Astruc, and we only own our characters**

**The idea for the name and costume for Madame Lolita belongs to the user kunoichi101, on DeviantART.**

**Last Time: **A visiting princess is akumatized into Princess Nile after some mean kids pull an evil prank on her. The introduction of the water power-up is also used in this episode.

**Coming Up: **A young fashion designer named Hailey Wilson is akumatized into Madame Lolita, with the power to make her Lolita fashions come to life, after her fashion show goes terribly wrong.

Mitchell belongs to GirlPower54.

**Review Response:**

**WarriorAuthor1127: That won't be their only punishment, don't worry. Also, that extra paragraph was hilarious XD if you don't like Beckett/Addison I completely respect that. Hopefully this episode is better to you. (P.S.: You are completely excused to go outside and yell about Beckett/Addison as loudly and as much as you want XD.)**

* * *

**Episode 19: Madame Lolita**

A pretty young girl was in the park. She was 5'9, and 115lbs; having a body built like the average supermodel. She had long blonde hair draped over her right shoulder; and styled into a braid; with multiple false flowers in the braid. She wore a powder blue empire waist dress that goes down to just below the knees, a white cropped sequin jacket with amethyst colored accents, beige colored Victorian boots, a white star charm bracelet on her right hand, and a white heart-shaped necklace. She also carried a black choker with her, with a purple amethyst, for good luck.

Mitchell was also in the park. He was watching a fashion show that was going to be happening, lolita style.

Jasmine was also in the park.

Hailey was on her phone, stressed out. "What do you mean they can't make it?! Okay, I'll try and find some replacements!"

She sighed, hanging up. Then, she noticed Mitchell and Jasmine, running up to them. "I need some models! Two of my models called in sick last minute! Please say you'll do it!" she seemed desperate.

"I can do it," Mitchell agreed with a nod.

"I guess it won't be too bad," Jasmine squeaked.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! You two are lifesavers!" Hailey exclaimed.

"It's no problem," Mitchell replied.

Hailey took the two to a dressing room. She quickly had them put on the Lolita outfits. "I'll make alterations if needed!"

Mitchell looked at himself in the dressing room mirror. "It looks great!"

Hailey made alterations the best that she could. Then, Jasmine stepped out of her changing room in the Lolita dress. She rubbed her arm nervously.

"Don't be nervous," Mitchell said, "You look great!"

"R-really?" Jasmine squeaked, a small blush coming on her face.

"Really," Mitchell replied with a nod.

"Oh, um...thanks." Jasmine squeaked nervously.

"How adorable! You two should walk the runway together!" Hailey gushed. "You must be in love!"

"Wait wha-" Mitchell blinked, turning light red. "Where did you get that idea?!"

"I know when I see people in love," Hailey grinned at the two.

Jasmine's face became red like a tomato. Okay, she was embarrassed.

Mitchell's face was also red. He hadn't expected for her to outright say that.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got to go and check on the other outfits. Just stay in these outfits! I'll let you know when it's time for you two to walk the runway!" Hailey hurried off.

Mitchell stayed in the Lolita style outfit he was in.

Jasmine also remained in the outfit. She was still blushing. "Does she really think that we're in love?!" she squeaked.

"I guess she does," Mitchell replied, rubbing his neck awkwardly. His face was still red. How did Hailey know?

Jasmine's face became even more red. Holy cow. She seemed to be so adorable with her blush.

Mitchell's face turned brighter red. Holy crap, she was cute. Really cute. Can it be possible for someone to be that cute?!

"Um...are you okay?" Jasmine asked him nervously, trying to control her blushing.

"Yeah!" Mitchell blurted out, "I'm, uh, completely fine!" No he wasn't, if anything he was doing a horrible job controlling his blushing. He laughed awkwardly, "completely fine."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. She looked at herself in the mirror, still wondering how on earth she was pulling this off.

"Hey relax...you look beautiful," Mitchell said, still with an incredibly red face. "You can pull it off."

Jasmine blushed even more. God, why did this have to happen?

* * *

Hailey hurried over to the back of the studio. She was excited, and nervous. This was her first ever fashion show; and she wanted it to go great.

There was an intern waiting to talk to her.

"Ah, Kinsley! Thank god I found you!" Hailey breathed a sigh of relief.

"Indeed," the intern, now addressed as Kinsley, nodded in agreement. "Was there something you wanted to talk about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to check on the final dress that will be shown," Hailey replied.

"Yeah, it's right here!" Kinsley went to go get it. However, as she was getting it, a ripping sound could be heard. The dress had been ripped. Accidentally.

Hailey heard the ripping sound. "Kinsley? What happened?!"

"Um…" Kinsley trailed off. She didn't want Hailey to know what had happened.

Hailey stepped forward to see the dress. "Come on, Kinsley. Just tell me," she pleaded.

"It was ripped," Kinsley finally replied. She sounded nervous about it.

"Let me see!" Hailey shouted.

Kinsley showed Hailey the now ripped dress.

Hailey's eye twitched. Then, she burst into tears. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO! THIS IS A DISASTER!" she ran out of the studio crying.

* * *

A window opened in a mysterious location. You know, the same location where Monarque usually was.

"Ah, a young designer with her design ruined. A perfect prey for my akuma," Monarque grins, covering one butterfly with her hands, fusing it with dark magic. The akuma was then released to find its latest victim. "Fly away, my little akuma, and darken her heart!"

* * *

Hailey sat on a bench in the park, pulling out the good-luck choker she always carried. The choker was a gift from her late parents; who had died in a car crash when she was young.

"I failed you mom and dad," Hailey gazed into the amethyst.

The akuma fluttered down and absorbed itself into the amethyst.

Hailey's face gained a dark rust colour, as she looked up, and a light purple butterfly outline appeared over her eyes.

"_Madame Lolita, I am Monarque. I give you the power to control the mannequins wearing Lolita outfits to be your personal army. I also give you a special dress that you can force that intern to wear and put her under your control. In exchange for this, I ask you retrieve Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me," _Monarque spoke to the akuma victim telepathically.

Hailey puts the choker on. "May they all respect the Lolita fashion!" she exclaimed, accepting this power. Dark magic covers her. Soon, it faded. Madame Lolita wears a gothic lolita in a black and purple color with black lacy long socks and black boots. A black choker is around her neck. The gem is the akumatized object. It's a purple amethyst in normal, but akumatized, it's a black amethyst. Her hair is black on the right side, and white on the left side. There is a black crown on the left side of her head. She was no longer Hailey Wilson, but now...Madame Lolita.

* * *

Jasmine was trying to make some small talk with Mitchell. However, she wasn't good at it at all.

Mitchell was about to say something, however, footsteps were heard. He raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was an inte- oh nope, it wasn't. It was a mannequin.

"Um ...we've got to hide!" Jasmine squeaked quietly.

Mitchell nodded. "You take right, I take left," he said quickly.

"Splitting up?! Are you mad?!" Jasmine asked him quietly.

"No I'm not!" Mitchell exclaimed. "It's just that if we split up, then we'll know the other is safe, and plus, usually if two people hide together, they're found quicker!"

In actuality, it was that if he had to be Arachnid again, he just...well he didn't want to get found out. Secret identities were supposed to be...well, secret.

"Well...alright." Jasmine took a deep breath, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Be safe!" she squeaked before running to the right.

Mitchell stopped for a moment, turning red again. He quickly turned to the left to run and hide from the mannequins.

Thankfully, the two were not spotted.

* * *

Calista had transformed into Ladybug and realized that she and Cat Noir would need some help. So, she went to Master Fu and Marianne's place to retrieve the Chameleon and Spider Miraculouses. She placed the box for the Spider Miraculous in front of Mitchell's hiding spot, before going to give the Chameleon Miraculous.

Mitchell peeked outside and saw the box. A grin formed on his face as he quickly took the box and opened it.

The familiar light appeared as Toxxin was formed. "It's good to see you again, good sir!" the Spider Kwami exclaimed in his British accent.

"It's great to see you again too Toxxin!" Mitchell agreed, putting the bracelet on.

"Now, before you transform, have you spent more time with your lady friend, good sir?" Toxxin asked him curiously.

"_What is it with people wanting to know about my status with Jasmine?" _Mitchell thought before nodding, "yeah I have."

Toxxin chuckled. "Ah, young love. It amazes me, good sir. Now, you know what to say, am I right?"

"Okay I'm not in love!" Mitchell denied, face completely red at this point. He soon cleared his throat. "Toxxin, WEB OUT!"

And just like that, Arachnid was back and ready for action.

* * *

Jasmine slowly peeked her head out and saw the Miraculous box. Her eyes widened and she quickly took it before the mannequin noticed her. She quickly opened the box.

The familiar light soon appeared as Leonn formed. "Hello again!" he exclaimed, a goofy grin on his face.

"Leonn!" Jasmine exclaimed quietly. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I'm happy to see you again as well," Leonn replied, still grinning. "You know what to do."

Jasmine slipped the shoulder bracelet on her. "Of course I do. Leonn, CAMOUFLAGE TIME!"

And just like that, Caméléonne was ready for action.

* * *

Caméléonne quickly arrived at the scene where Ladybug and Cat Noir were. "Hey, you two," she said.

"Welcome back, Caméléonne," Ladybug smiled at the hero.

Not long after that, Arachnid soon showed up. "Sup?" he greeted casually, waving to the trio.

Caméléonne blushed softly, before regaining her professional demure. "It's good to see you again, Arachnid."

"Well hello there," Arachnid winked at Caméléonne. "It's nice to see you again as well."

Caméléonne couldn't help but blush. "Okay, less flirting. We can do more after the akuma fight."

"With pleasure," Arachnid nodded.

"Alright, we need a plan," Ladybug said. "Any ideas?"

"I can use my power to disguise myself with the view so I can try and beat some of the army," Caméléonne suggested.

"I can use my power to trap the villain, so that way defeating her is easier," Arachnid commented.

"And if needed, I'll summon my power," Ladybug said.

"Also…" Arachnid blinked as he looked at Cat Noir. "What can he do?" he asked.

"Use my power to destroy the object, duh," Cat Noir replied, grinning.

"Well now that we've got our game plan down, let's go!" Arachnid declared. Yes, he was really going into battle with optimism. Because that's going to help. But regardless, it was indeed time to fight the akuma.

* * *

Caméléonne was waiting for the right moment to strike, and use her power. She didn't want to use it too early.

The mannequin army was walking around the area. It was as if they were patrolling, looking for Ladybug and Cat Noir so they could get the Miraculouses.

"CAMOUFLAGE!" Caméléonne shouted, disappearing. In her invisible form, she quickly charged at the mannequin army, taking down as many as she could before becoming visible to the human eye again.

She was actually successful in taking down the entire army. She smirked as she became visible. "Army's down!" she shouted to her comrades.

"Well, now taking down this villain will be easier," Arachnid grinned.

"You idiots!" Madame Lolita appeared, angrily.

"Hey we're not idiots," Arachnid spoke up. "You are, you thought you could use mannequins to take down four superpowered people. Not very smart, wouldn't you agree?"

"You won't stop this last plan!" Madame Lolita had grabbed Kinsley at this point. "Once I get her in my special dress, she'll have no choice but to obey me!"

Okay, now Arachnid needed to rethink how he was going to use his power. However, he decided to use it now to take down the villain. "Toxic Web!" he declared, launching a sticky web towards Madame Lolita.

Kinsley squeaked, and managed to get out of the grip of the akuma villain, just before the sticky web could hit her.

"HEY!" Madame Lolita shouted.

"Bullseye!" Caméléonne winked at him.

"I know," Arachnid replied with a wink back to Caméléonne.

Caméléonne couldn't help but blush once more.

"Nice going you two! Where's the akuma?" Ladybug asked, joining the two.

"My guess would be…" Cat Noir thought for a minute, joining the three. "Probably the gemstone on the choker?" he guessed.

"Cat Noir, would you do the honours?" Caméléonne asked.

"With pleasure," Cat Noir agreed, running towards the now stuck Madame Lolita. "CATACLYSM!" he declared, touching the amethyst on the choker.

The amethyst was immediately destroyed, and the akuma fluttered out.

Ladybug was quick to capture and purify the akuma, before throwing her yo-yo in the air. Another battle, no lucky charm needed. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" she declared.

And instantly, all damage caused by Madame Lolita was reversed.

Madame Lolita herself was transformed back into Hailey, her choker being fixed as well.

Arachnid turned to look at Caméléonne. "That...was pretty epic," he told her.

"Thanks," Caméléonne replied, before looking over at Ladybug and Cat Noir. "Um...could you please give us a couple of minutes alone?"

"No problem! Come on Cat!" Ladybug replied.

Cat Noir went to leave the two alone.

Ladybug also left the two alone.

Caméléonne felt her Miraculous beep. "I've got 4 minutes, so we should probably make this fast."

Arachnid also heard his Miraculous beep. "And I'll make it fast," he said. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

Caméléonne was shocked before kissing him back.

Arachnid kept the kiss going.

Both of their Miraculouses gave the warning beep, signaling that they had 2 minutes left. Caméléonne quickly pulled away. "I should go, before my identity is revealed," she said.

"I should go to," Arachnid agreed. "Nice seeing you again!" he added before he ran off to go back to where he had originally transformed.

* * *

Caméléonne did the same, thankfully making it back just in time, feeling the magic wash over her again. "That was amazing!" she sighed dramatically. "And that kiss with Arachnid...wow, he's such a good kisser."

"I'm happy for you," Leonn replied with a grin.

"Thanks, Leonn. Until we meet again. I'll miss you," Jasmine admits.

"You'll see me again, don't worry," Leonn reassured her.

Jasmine took the shoulder bracelet off, putting it back in the Miraculous box for Ladybug to collect. The spotted heroine quickly collected it.

* * *

Arachnid transformed back into Mitchell. "That was so cool," he said with a grin on his face.

"Very good, good sir. I assume that you enjoyed that kiss with Caméléonne?" Toxxin playfully teased, in his British accent.

"We've only interacted twice and you already know me so well," Mitchell grinned, a small blush forming. "I did."

"My bet's on you to end up together! I made a bet with Leonn," the Kwami winked.

"Who is Leonn?" Mitchell asked, confused.

"The Kwami for the Chameleon Miraculous," Toxxin replied.

"Huh," Mitchell blinked, "good to know."

"Well, good sir, our time is coming to an end again. But you'll see me again one day," Toxxin said.

"You bet," Mitchell nodded, taking the bracelet off. He put it back in the box and left it outside his hiding spot.

Ladybug collected it, and quickly returned both Miraculouses.

* * *

Later…

Hailey was able to fix the dress, just before the show started.

Jasmine was waiting in the wings; a bit nervous.

Mitchell was also in the wings, pretty excited.

"How are you so excited?" Jasmine asked him quietly.

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," Mitchell replied. "It's not everyday you can be in a fashion show."

The shy girl slowly nodded. "Did you manage to get to safety during the akuma attack?"

"I did," Mitchell answered with a nod. "Did you?"

"Yeah. I'm really glad that Ladybug and Cat Noir saved the day," Jasmine said.

"So am I," Mitchell replied.

Hailey goes up to the two. "Alright, so you're going to hold hands as you walk down the runway. Once you get to the end, you'll both strike whatever pose you can think of, then hold hands as you walk back up the runway. Got that?"

"Got it," Mitchell replied with a nod.

Jasmine also noded.

"Great! You guys are on in 5 minutes!" Hailey said.

"Understood," Mitchell replied, giving a thumbs up.

Jasmine took a deep breath. This was it. She was modeling for the first time.

* * *

The five minutes seemed to have passed by quickly, as now it was time for them to model.

Hailey took the two over to the runway. "Remember, hold hands!" she whispered.

"Ready?" Jasmine asked, taking his hand.

"Ready," Mitchell answered, taking her hand.

The two walked down the runway, and Jasmine lets go of his hand to strike a pose.

When Jasmine let go of his hand, Mitchell also struck a pose.

Jasmine took his hand again, and smiled. She had done it. She modeled! She was really proud of herself.

Mitchell grinned. "See? You got to experience this once in a lifetime event that couldn't happen if you said 'no'!" he smiled at her. "And you were great out there."

"So were you. I would have been disappointed if you said 'no', honestly," Jasmine admits as they walked back up the runway.

"I wouldn't pass up a once in a lifetime opportunity for the world," Mitchell replied. "Not at all."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

_**GirlPower54: FOUR. IN. ONE. NIGHT. HOLY. CRAP.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Okay, calm down Samantha. Calm down. But anyway, next up on our list is Publisher!**

_**GirlPower54: Stay Miraculous People!**_

* * *

**Next Time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: After being bullied for being a writer, the new American transfer student Samantha is akumatized into Publisher, a villain who can make whatever she writes come to life.**


	20. S1: E20: Publisher

We do not own Miraculous Ladybug in any way, shape, or form. It belongs to Thomas Astruc. We only own our characters.

Samantha and Ella belong to GirlPower54.

**Last Time: **A young fashion designer named Hailey Wilson is akumatized into Madame Lolita, with the power to make her Lolita fashions come to life, after her fashion show goes terribly wrong.

**Coming Up: **After being bullied for being a writer, the new American transfer student Samantha is akumatized into Publisher, a villain who can make whatever she writes come to life.

**Review Response:**

**WarriorAuthor1127: You literally just have to say you did or didn't like the episode XD it's not that hard. But at least you thought the villain was cool. Don't hide though...or do, whatever your mind tells you to do is what you should do. Hopefully you enjoy this episode!**

* * *

**Episode 20: Publisher**

Kasey was meeting up with the cheerleaders.

"Alright girls, we need to get a new member of the squad, after Addison was kicked off the squad."

Calista shook her head in disappointment. She couldn't believe that her sister got kicked off the squad; especially in her senior year. This was a disaster. But she knew that they had to find a new member. As the cheerleading competition was coming up very soon.

"So, we'll hold auditions this weekend," Kasey continued.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Calista agreed; along with the other cheerleaders.

Addison was walking by the gym; and overheard this. She was furious; but not furious enough to be akumatized by Monarque. So; she goes off to the library to take her anger out on an innocent student; and you know, get them akumatized.

* * *

In the library, was a student. And only one student. Wow.

Ahem. The student in particular had brown shoulder length hair, blue eyes, dark blue glasses and light tan skin. She wore a white and blue striped shirt, black jean shorts and gray slip on shoes. This was Samantha. She was writing in a notebook.

Addison entered the library, and smirked when she saw Samantha. "Well, well. If it isn't the pathetic transfer student," she said quietly, knowing the rules of the library.

This caught Samantha's attention as she looked up and saw Addison. She didn't say anything and simply blinked before going back to her writing.

Addison scowled, before walking up, and taking the notebook out of her hands. "Ooh, what are you writing? This story is lame," she mocked quietly.

"H-Hey!" Samantha replied, getting upset because, you know, the notebook was forcefully taken from her. "Give it back!" This probably did nothing though, oof.

"Beg for it. Get on your knees, and beg," Addison replied, holding it up very high; so that the girl couldn't reach for it.

Well Samantha was either desperate or upset enough, because she actually got on her knees. "Please, just give it back!" she begged.

Addison held the notebook out, but instead; opened it up, and began tearing out the pages with writing in them. Once those pages were ripped out, she ripped them up even more; leaving the pages with the writing on them into many tiny pieces. Then, Addison threw the notebook back at her. "Here's your stupid notebook back." She laughed as she left the library.

Samantha was practically close to tears, gathering up all the tiny shreds of paper. All that hard work only for it to get ripped up.

* * *

A window opened up in a mysterious location. There, was Monarque.

"Oh, a poor transfer student whose story has been destroyed? Perfect opportunity for my akumas." Monarque transformed a butterfly into an akuma. "Fly, my evil akuma; and evilise her!"

The akuma fluttered out to find its victim.

* * *

Back at the library, Samantha had finished picking up the shreds. However because the shreds were so small, pages couldn't be reformed. She held the notebook close, still really upset about the ordeal.

The akuma fluttered down and landed in the notebook; turning it purple.

Samantha looks up, a dark expression forming on her face as the area around her eyes turned a rust color. A purple butterfly outline soon followed.

"_Publisher, I am Monarque. I'm granting you the power to make whatever you write come to life. In exchange, steal the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Do we have a deal?"_ Monarque asked the latest akuma telepathically.

"Consider it a deal accepted," Samantha replied darkly, as the dark magic consumed her. When it faded, she now had blue hair, dark velvet colored eyes, and her skin was plain white, although there seemed to be words written on her skin. Her outfit is a gray shirt and light gray pants, which also seem to have words written on them. A red mask is around her eyes. Her notebook was now black and she had an ivy green pen as well. Samantha was no more...only Publisher.

* * *

Addison strutted through the school, impatiently waiting for her sister's cheerleading practice to end. She was still upset that she had been kicked from the squad permanently.

"Well well well," a sinister sounding voice called out from behind Addison.

Addison snickered. "Real mature of you," she said dryly; turning around.

And she'd come face to face with Publisher. Pen and notebook in hand and a dark smirk on her face. "Oh? I'm the immature one?" she repeated mockingly, "are you sure it's not you?"

Addison paled. "You're a creep! Stay away from me!"

"Then I'll just write up someone to get you away from me," Publisher decided, writing something in the notebook. When she was done, multiple paper planes appeared, as if magic.

Addison screamed, as she began running.

"NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" the principal came out of his office.

Publisher chuckled sinisterly as the paper planes flew after Addison. Then she glanced over at the principal and wrote something else in the notebook. Once she was done, a bear suddenly appeared in front of the principal.

"N-nice bear?" the principal chuckled nervously.

The bear growled at the principal.

The principal screamed like a little girl, and he ran back into his office.

The bear seemed to chase him.

Publisher was just laughing while all of this was happening. Heh. Karma works that way.

* * *

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! THERE IS AN AKUMA LOOSE IN THE SCHOOL! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" the principal screamed into the megaphone.

Chaos erupted as the entire school ran away from their classrooms, trying to escape from the akuma. Calista found a hiding spot so that she could transform into Ladybug, going to save the day once more. She had a strong feeling that her twin sister caused yet another akuma.

Cat Noir would soon arrive at the school, and went to find Ladybug in all of this chaos.

And all of this chaos was being caused by Publisher, who was writing stuff up to chase after students and staff members alike.

A yo-yo was wrapped around Publisher's arm. "Your story is over, akuma!" Ladybug declared.

"Because the heroes will save the day, and live happily ever after!" Cat Noir joined his partner.

"Not all happily ever afters come so easily!" Publisher exclaimed, quickly writing something in the notebook. And what was written, was "_the school will be under my control."_

Almost instantly, the students and faculty staff fell under the control of the akuma; Publisher. "We obey, Mistress!"

"Attack the heroes!" Publisher declared, "and get their Miraculouses!"

The army charged forward. Both Ladybug and Cat Noir fought the army; and it took a long, long, long time. Almost 4 hours. But eventually, the two heroes succeeded in taking down the army. Ladybug then used her yo-yo to grab the notebook from Publisher.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir touched the notebook with his destructive power.

Oh, would you look at that. The notebook turned to dust. And the akuma came fluttering out, in an escape attempt.

Ladybug quickly caught and purified the akuma, throwing her yo-yo in the air, since there was no need for her to use her Lucky Charm. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All damage caused by Publisher was reversed. THe students and faculty looked confused as they had no clue how the heck they ended up on the floor after being controlled.

Publisher turned back into Samantha. She glanced around confused. "Huh?"

"High five!" the two heroes exclaimed.

* * *

"ARGH! Another failure! You won't win next time, Ladybug and Cat Noir! I! WILL! BE! VICTORIOUS!" Monarque laughed evilly from her mysterious location, as the window closed.

* * *

The cheerleaders were holding auditions for their cheer squad. They'd gone through many options, and all were worse. They hoped that this last auditionee would be better than the rest.

"Next up, Ella Coleman!" Kasey announced.

Ella soon walked onto the field, a bit nervous.

"You've got this, babe!" Jason had gone to the tryout to support his girlfriend.

Ella smiled and turned light red. Quickly, she regained composure and started to do the cheerleading routine usually done at football games or cheer contests. "Kick to the left, kick to the right, don't give up, fight the fight!"

The cheerleaders were massively impressed. Especially Kasey. They chatted in a huddle, before looking over at Ella. "Welcome to the squad!" Kasey exclaimed.

Ella gasped as she covered her mouth. She seemed happy.

Kasey gave the girl Addison's old uniform; with the former's name stripped off; replaced with Ella's name. "Here you go," she said. "Can't wait to see you at practice!"

Ella was still in shock as she held the cheerleading uniform.

Jason ran up to his girlfriend, hugging her tightly. "I am so proud of you!"

Ella returned the hug with one arm, still holding the uniform with the other hand. "I'm still surprised I got the spot."

"I knew that you had it in you," Jason playfully bopped her on the nose. "We're definitely going out for dinner to celebrate."

"As in, a date?" Ella asked with a grin. Her face turned pink, probably because she was blushing.

"Of course," Jason nodded at her. "So, what do you say?"

"It's a date," Ella agreed with a smile.

* * *

Addison was in front of the principal, angrily as she had been forced to apologize to the transfer student.

"I'm very sorry for ripping up your story. It was completely wrong of me," Addison put on a fake smile; which the principal didn't catch.

Samantha looked at Addison, considering forgiving her. After thinking for a moment, she quietly replied, "apology accepted." She didn't notice the fake smile either.

"Miss Riverton, you will be spending your summer in detention. And guess what? You're not allowed to attend the senior prom," the principal declared.

Addison scowled angrily. "Yes, sir." she said, bitterly.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: This episode was so epic! **

_**GirlPower54: And just as I was getting used to the Mistress stuff to. XD well, even if it was for like 2 seconds. Ahem, sorry, kind of sidetracked for a minute.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: We're so close to finishing Season 1! Wow! I guess this should be a good time to announce that there will be a second season for this story!**

_**GirlPower54: That's right! That means. More villains, more intense moments, more shipping stuff and of course, well...more potential allies. But I'm not revealing who, that's too spoilerific. **_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Hey, don't you mean we won't reveal anything? I'm writing this story too! XD.**

_**GirlPower54: God dang it, why do I keep saying I when it comes to this type of stuff DX**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Anyway, next up is Crimson Despair! So...hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**GirlPower54: Stay Miraculous people!**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: A young deceitful girl is akumatized into Crimson Despair after her ex boyfriend dumps her over text; and she becomes way too clingy over him.**


	21. S1: E21: Crimson Despair

**We do not own Miraculous Ladybug, it belongs to Thomas Astruc.**

**Last Time: **After being bullied for being a writer, the new American transfer student Samantha is akumatized into Publisher, a villain who can make whatever she writes come to life.

**Coming Up: **A young deceitful girl is akumatized into Crimson Despair after her ex boyfriend dumps her over text; and she becomes way too clingy over him.

Nico, Ethan, Faith, Zach and Caleb belong to GirlPower54

* * *

**Episode 21: Crimson Despair**

"Hey, dude, have you really thought about blocking your crazy ex-girlfriend?" a female's voice asked. This was Lauren; a Lesbian girl. She had black hair with red highlights; green eyes, and she wore a blouse with blue jean shorts, white socks and white running shoes.

"I, um, don't really know how to," the male admitted sheepishly. "This is my first phone."

The guy in particular had messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore a white shirt with blue pants and white shoes. This was Nico.

"I know how!" Lauren said. "You just go to your contacts, click the contact, and click...that button. She clicked the block button. "Done."

Suddenly, it sounded like an earthquake was pounding. But, it wasn't actually an earthquake. It was Isabella, and she was really pissed off.

Nico paled a lot, as if he wasn't already pale enough. He knew his ex had an extreme temper, which he'd seen one time too many. He really wasn't looking forward to what was next.

"Did you just block me, Nico Martin?!" Isabella screamed at him, her eye twitching. She had jet black hair, hazel eyes, and she wore a cheerleader's outfit; as she was part of the university's cheer squad. She also had a ring on her finger.

Nico took a deep breath, staring her down. "Yes, I did," he replied. "I blocked you."

Isabella was completely pissed. "LAUREN GREENWOOD, I KNEW IT WAS YOU! I'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE HIM! NICO MARTIN IS MINE, AND MINE ALONE!"

"Oh no," Lauren groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm a Lesbian?"

"And besides, Lauren's just a friend of mine," Nico replied, "But we've been broken up for a month now. You were too crazy for me to handle."

"I am not crazy!" Isabella's eye twitched again. "You're crazy for breaking up with me!"

"Everytime we hung out, it was all you screaming to do what you wanted to just be with me and me alone. You wouldn't even let me hang out with my female friends, let alone male friends either. I just couldn't stand it anymore," Nico replied, now he was getting mad.

"YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME! I PROMISE YOU. YOU WILL PAY!" and with that, Isabella stormed off.

Nico just sighed and shook his head. Even after that, he was still relieved he broke up with her. Isabella was way too crazy.

* * *

A window opens in a mysterious location. Monarque was there, grinning evilly.

"An ex-girlfriend with a fiery temper who just wants to get back with her ex boyfriend? Perfect prey for my akumas," Monarque grins, as she turned a butterfly into an evil akuma, which was soon released. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!"

The akuma fluttered out of the location, flying to the university to find its latest victim…

* * *

Isabella kept storming off, and was near the football field. She was pissed.

"I'm the only girl for Nico Martin! Me! Me! Me!" she fumed to herself.

The akuma fluttered down and absorbed itself into her ring. The ring itself turned purple.

Isabella looked up angrily, her face turning a rust colour; along with a light purple butterfly outline appearing on her face.

"_Crimson Despair, I am Monarque. So you're mad about an ex? Well, from now on, you can use your ring to shoot fire blasts and create fiery weapons. In exchange for this, I only ask that you seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses for me. Do we have a deal?" _Monarque asked, speaking to the akuma victim telepathically.

"YES!" Isabella delightfully replied darkly, accepting this power. Dark magic washes over her.

* * *

"Okay, Nico, I'm sure that your ex is…." she pales seeing a bright red light. "Harmless?" she squeaked.

"Thought you could get away from me, didn't you, Nico Martin?" a sinister voice asked.

A flame appeared out of nowhere. In the flame was a woman; with fiery red hair, crimson red eyes, and wearing a knee-length crimson red dress, with long white socks, red boots, and white gloves. She also wore her ring, which was now a dark crimson red.

"Isabella?!" Nico exclaimed. He seemed surprised and honestly a bit terrified.

"I'm not Isabella anymore! I'm Crimson Despair!" She began firing fiery blasts. "YOU BELONG TO ME, NICO MARTIN!"

Nico just ran to find a place to hide. Surely, Ladybug and Cat Noir would show up soon. Hopefully.

* * *

Calista got news of an akuma attack, and quickly found a place to hide so that she could transform into Ladybug. She used her yo-yo to take her to the scene of the attack.

Cat Noir showed up not too long after. "What's got this akuma all fired up this time?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better find someone to help explain the situation," Ladybug replied.

Conveniently, Nico was hiding in an area close to where the heroes were.

Ladybug noticed Nico, and ran up to him. "Do you know anything about this akuma?" she asked.

"Yes I do," Nico nodded. "She's my crazy ex girlfriend, who's mad at me for blocking her from contacting me via phone."

Ladybug shivered. "Okay, that is officially crazy," she replied. "Why couldn't you just tell her in person? Wouldn't that have worked?"

"Actually no, it didn't," Nico replied. "I broke up with her a month ago, and she just got clingier. She kept glaring at female friends of mine, and even after I kept telling her we were done, she kept saying I was hers."

"That girl is officially cuckoo," Ladybug replied. "Don't worry, we'll stop her."

"Thank you, Ladybug," Nico replied with a nod. "I appreciate it."

"Come on, Cat. Let's go and put this fiery akuma out," Ladybug said, launching her yo-yo in the air to go and fight this crazy akuma.

* * *

Crimson Despair kept firing fiery blasts, even creating a couple of fiery weapons. Ladybug's yo-yo managed to restrain her arm. "Not so fast!"

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me your Miraculouses! Tell me where Nico is NOW!" she was raging mad.

"How about no," Cat Noir replied, "to both of those."

That did not go well with Crimson Despair. She exploded in anger. "YOU WILL TELL ME OR FACE MY WRATH!" She fired huge blasts of fire at the two heroes.

Ladybug and Cat Noir both managed to avoid getting blasted with fire.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug shouted. The magical ladybugs surrounded her yo-yo before dropping an item into her hand. "A geeky magazine?" She then got an idea. "I'll be back, Cat." She used her yo-yo to go and find Nico.

* * *

Nico was still hiding where he'd been hiding. He didn't want the akuma to find him. Especially since this akuma was his clingy ex girlfriend.

Ladybug dropped down in front of him. "I need you to pretend to be geeky, to distract this akuma," she said.

"And how do I do that?" Nico asked, blinking a bit.

"Well, you need to slouch, wear geeky glasses, put your stomach out, and say geeky things," Ladybug replied.

"I can try," Nico responded. "I can't guarantee I'll be good though."

"Just do your best. I know you can do it. I know that you can help us," Ladybug said to him calmly, and professionally.

"Alright," Nico replied, still a bit uncertain.

* * *

Back at the fight, Ladybug returned. "Hey, Crimson Despair! We've got a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?!" Crimson Despair's eyes widened.

It was Nico, however she wouldn't recognize him at first glance. He was currently slouching, putting his stomach out and had glasses on now. He was currently reading the magazine lucky charm.

"Nico?" Crimson Despair said darkly. "I wasn't aware that you had a twin."

"So you think it's weird?" the so-called twin asked, adjusting the glasses. To prevent voice recognition, Nico had decided to change his voice for this occasion.

Crimson Despair lowered herself to the ground. The fire around her faded. "What happened to you?! My beautiful and sexy Nico Martin?!"

Deciding to take a chance, Nico immediately reached out to get the ring off of Crimson Despair's finger.

"No!" Crimson Despair screamed, trying to get the ring back.

"Cat Noir, now!" Nico yelled, throwing the ring to the black cat hero.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir shouted, destroying the ring once he caught it. The akuma fluttered out, trying to escape.

Ladybug quickly caught and purified the akuma, before taking the lucky charm, and throwing it into the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

The magical ladybugs go around, fixing all the damage that Crimson Despair has done, even restoring the ring to normal. The akuma herself was transformed back into Isabella.

"I will never forgive you," Isabella growled, slapping her ex, as she picked up her ring, and storming off.

Nico held his now red and stinging cheek with one hand, taking the fake glasses off with another. Ouch, that slap had hurt. But at least she was done with him now.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir left after hearing their Miraculouses beep.

* * *

"She's still angry...at least I know that I can akumatize her again in the future." Monarque laughed evilly, as the window in her secret hideout closed.

* * *

A young woman who was wearing a pink blouse, blue jeans, and white long boots was walking around the football field. She was in the same program as Nico. Her name was Felicity.

Nico was heading out to the football field.

Felicity took a seat on the bleachers, reading a book to pass the time. Her professor had cancelled the class due to a family emergency. So now, she was bored.

Nico walked up to the bleachers. "Hey," he said to Felicity. "Is the spot next to you taken?"

"It's a free country," Felicity replied, allowing him to take the seat.

Nico sat down next to her.

Felicity puts her book down. "Hold on, aren't you in my Economics class?" She paused. "I've seen you before."

"I have too," Nico replied. "I've just never really gotten the chance to speak to you before."

"Let me guess: because of that crazy cheerleader chick?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, she's my ex actually," Nico admitted.

"Seriously?" Felicity was shocked. "No offense, but I didn't think that earlier. I thought she was your cousin or sister."

"None taken," Nico replied.

"I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Felicity," she said, holding her hand out to him.

"And I'm Nico," Nico replied, accepting the hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nico. Perhaps we can sit together in Economics next time?" Felicity asked as she shook his hand.

"I'd like that," Nico replied with a smile.

* * *

The arcade was busy with people. Too busy for Zach to really hang out at. He just didn't understand why today of all days, it had to be buzzing with people and on other days it felt so empty. It was so weird and Zach didn't like it at all. He was currently walking to the mall, because surely that'd be less crowded.

"Zachary?" a voice familiar to Zach called out, making Zach himself freeze in his tracks. Turning around, Zach saw that it was Caleb, mainly because he recognized that calm tone almost instantly. And besides, not like anyone else knew his name.

"It's Zach," Zach corrected, sounding almost sheepish. He ran a hand through his curly hair with one hand, putting the other in his pants pocket. "I, um, didn't expect to see you out of class Caleb. I...I thought it was one time."

"You thought I wouldn't remember you?" Caleb gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt, Zach. We attend the same school. I see you in the hallways but you never speak at school. Why is that?"

"_Because I don't want any bullies finding out my secret," _was Zach's first thought, but he didn't actually say it. Caleb would hate him for it, and Zach was certain about that. "Um, I just..I don't really think I'd get along with some of the students at school," he answered, "most of them are sports people, and then there's the one antisocial gamer in their class."

"Well if it makes you feel any better," Caleb chuckled lightly, "I'm horrible at athletics. Trust me. Once my dad tried to sign me up for soccer and I was horrible at it. So you're not the only student at the school who doesn't do athletics and would rather do something else in the meantime, and that's guaranteed."

Zach's eyes widened slightly at that. "I...I always thought you were the sporty type," he admitted awkwardly, chuckling as well.

"Well now you know," Caleb replied, a small smile forming on his face. Man, Zach was way different than some of the kids he'd had to endure at school. And a good different too. And nothing could change the black-haired boy's mind about that, for sure.

* * *

"Ugh, I don't understand why our parents and the teacher are making us do this project together," Faith growled, looking at a sheet of paper. It was a science project, and they were at Ethan's house.

"Beats me," Ethan shrugged uncaringly, "because I know I'll do way better than you and get the better grade."

"You don't know that!" Faith exclaimed.

"Do to," Ethan remarked. "Besides. I'm the one with straight A's. You're the one with two B's."

Faith scowled.

"And you're going to help her!" Ethan's dad called out from the background.

"Hell no, Dad!" Ethan called back.

"I can easily tell your baseball coach to simply not let you play for the rest of the season!"

And just like that, Ethan paled. Baseball was the one sport he actually enjoyed.

Faith was smirking. "Please do, Mr. Rosenfeld."

"And I'll tell your parents to tell the track coach to not let you participate in any more meets for the rest of the season!" Mr. Rosenfeld called out to Faith.

"We're really stuck with each other, huh?" Ethan groaned.

"Unfortunately," Faith groaned. "But if you badly want to play baseball as much as I want to run track, we might have to compromise."

"Ugh, fine," Ethan breathed a sigh of dread. This was not going to end well. At least, for him it wasn't. But maybe it'd lead to something bigger. The future's full of potential for anything to happen, after all.

* * *

**Author's Notes Time:**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Welp, this chapter's complete. Hope you enjoyed it!**

_**GirlPower54: Behold, one of my personal least favorite akuma victims thus far…. -_-**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Anywho, next up is Show Stopper!**

_**GirlPower54: Stay Miraculous people!**_

* * *

**Next Time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: While auditioning for a play, a prank from his brother goes wrong, causing Mitchell to be akumatized into Show Stopper, a villain who can stop people to make them watch "the show."**


	22. S1: E22: Show Stopper

**We don't own the idea of Miraculous at all. It belongs to Thomas Astruc. We only own our characters.**

**Harrison, Francis & Mitchell belong to GirlPower54**

**Last Time: A young deceitful girl is akumatized into Crimson Despair after her ex boyfriend dumps her over text; and she becomes way too clingy over him.**

**Coming Up: While auditioning for a play, a prank from his brother goes wrong, causing Mitchell to be akumatized into Show Stopper, a villain who can stop people to make them watch "the show."**

* * *

**Episode 22: Show Stopper**

In a hallway in Emerald Valley high, was the sign up sheet for the school play. And of course, the day was actually today, so it was kind of late to sign up. However, one name in particular might've stood out, that name being Mitchell Wright.

"I still don't see why you choose to do theater over...golf or something," Harrison admitted. He himself didn't play any sports either.

"Because theater actually lets you move around more than golf does," Mitchell replied. He was definitely eager.

One of the auditionees was Jasmine. She had been pressured into auditioning for the lead role, and the shy girl was completely nervous.

Mitchell was talking to Harrison more and more about the play. Mitchell himself was auditioning to be Leon Sterling, although Harrison had doubts about Mitchell actually getting the role.

* * *

It was soon time for auditions to begin. Jasmine was waiting for her turn, trying to go over her lines.

It was soon Jasmine's turn to audition.

Jasmine was completely nervous, but went up. She read out her lines, but was a bit shaky, but still really good. All she had to do was work on her confidence, and she would be perfect.

The directors were impressed. Everyone else that'd tried out for the role of Kenna had completely botched the role, but they were sure this would be a good fit.

"Thank you," Jasmine squeaked, before hurrying back into the audience to watch the rest of the auditions, still nervous as heck.

* * *

It was soon Mitchell's turn. He went up, ready to go.

However, back stage, in a really dark corner...was Harrison. He'd set up a prank-well, not really a prank, just a water bucket- to dump over someone. He was holding the rope and watched it carefully.

But this didn't go unnoticed. Someone else was in the shadows. Someone who could blend in easily. He was known as Francis.

Francis sneakily grabbed the rope, keeping a firm grip on it. Harrison noticed and turned to face the other boy. "What the hell are you doing?!" he whisper-shouted, to avoid attracting attention.

"This," Francis replied as he simply tugged the rope…

A scream could be heard from on stage. Actually on stage, was a soaking wet Mitchell. And boy, did he look upset. Maybe a bit angry.

Harrison left the backstage area quickly and ran on stage. "Mitchell, I-"

"You what? You ruined my shot at the play?" Mitchell asked, shaking his head. "Dude. I thought we were cool. You never pranked me even after we stopped considering each other our closest friend. You were okay with me acting."

"Mitchell I didn't do it! You've got to believe me!" Harrison exclaimed.

"Well who else could've done it? No one else but you has that prankster attitude," Mitchell replied, getting angry.

"Mitch I swear it wasn't me-"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Mitchell's yell of anger filled the room. "YOU KNOW, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D GO THIS LOW! AND YOU'VE PROVED ME WRONG TODAY!"

"Mitchell...I…" Harrison slowly started backing away.

"You're not sorry." Mitchell replied with a dark glare. "You did this intentionally!"

"I never did! I swear!" Harrison countered.

Meanwhile backstage, Francis was overhearing all of this. He was grinning all the while. He loved drama and what better drama than sibling drama?

Jasmine noticed Francis, and looked at him. "How dare you!"

"Me?" Francis gasped innocently. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Cut the act. You are a two-faced, back-stabbing, lying little-no good of person, who's a spoiled snob!" Jasmine screamed.

"You have no evidence of the snob part," Francis replied. "Or any of those parts for that matter. So what you're saying is accusations."

"It is not!" Jasmine screamed in anger. "I will prove it, just you wait you two-faced, backstabbing, lying little no good of a person!"

Francis yawned. How predictable.

* * *

Unknown to everyone, the akuma was fluttering down towards Mitchell.

The akuma fluttered down and absorbed itself into Mitchell's watch. He immediately glanced up, the area around his eyes turning a rust color as a dark expression formed on his face. A light purple butterfly mask also soon appeared, outlining his face.

_"Show Stopper, I am Monarque. So your audition has gone wrong? Well now, your watch will allow you to freeze people and make them watch what you're doing. It's your show after all. However, for your show to continue, I ask that you seize the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir for me,"_ Monarque spoke telepathically to the teen.

"Sounds good to me, Monarque!" Mitchell declared, as the dark magic consumed him

Jasmine gasped seeing Mitchell akumatized. "Oh...no…" she was afraid. But she wanted to try and convince him to stop. Because...she was starting to develop feelings for him.

Once the dark magic faded, what emerged was a light blue skinned person with golden eyes and red hair. He wore a black suit-like attire and the watch had turned a purple color. Low and behold, Show Stopper.

"Mitchell?" Jasmine asked fearfully.

Show Stopper turned and looked at Jasmine. "I'm not Mitchell," he said calmly. "I'm Show Stopper now."

"Please, you've got to reconsider! Your brother didn't do that prank! I saw what happened! It was another kid, named Francis!" Jasmine pleaded.

"How nice of you to defend the innocent," Show Stopper said, "but that's wrong! Harrison's responsible, and he's just framing someone!"

Jasmine tears up. "Please, you've got to believe me!"

"You know I wouldn't hurt you," Show Stopper said, "but I just can't believe an innocent person would do this."

Except he completely got the innocent and the culprit mixed up. Oof.

Jasmine blushed, but controlled it. "Ladybug and Cat Noir will stop you!" She declared to her crush.

"Oh trust me...they won't," Show Stopper declared. "I'll freeze them and take their Miraculouses from them!"

Jasmine was completely terrified at this point.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Show Stopper said, "I've got some bug and cat hunting to do."

Jasmine gulped nervously.

* * *

The akuma alert had gone off. Calista quickly transformed after finding a place to hide, before going to the school. She had to defeat this akuma.

At the school, Show Stopper had frozen people already. He was just waiting for the heroes to show up so he could freeze them and steal their miraculouses.

"Not so fast!" Ladybug declared as she appeared behind the akuma.

"Ladybug!" Show Stopper scowled, getting ready to freeze her as he put two fingers on the watch. "Soon, you won't be able to move! You'll be nothing but a frozen person!"

"I don't think so!" Ladybug twirled her yo-yo in front of her like a shield.

Show Stopper released his fingers, scowling. Then he stopped and started aiming at the yo-yo. Surely, freezing the yo-yo was the most logical answer out there.

"What's wrong? Too afraid to fight?" Ladybug taunted.

"Oh it's not that," Show Stopper admitted with a grin. "Just that once that weapon of yours is frozen, you're good as done."

Ladybug scowled. She had to come up with a plan, and fast. Then, she got it. An ally, of course. And she knew the perfect one.

* * *

Quickly leaving to detransform, Calista ran to the massage place and got the Chameleon miraculous, leaving it for Jasmine. The girl was surprised to see the Miraculous again, and opened the box in her hiding spot.

The familiar light would appear, and Leonn was soon formed again.

"Leonn!" Jasmine was happy to see the Kwami again. She puts the shoulder bracelet on her arm.

"Nice to see you again as well," Leonn grinned.

"It's time to save the boy I love! Leonn, Camoflauge Time!" Jasmine declared, transforming into her alter-ego. Soon, Caméléonne was ready for action.

* * *

Caméléonne arrived at the scene, with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Another pesky hero huh?" Show Stopper asked. He probably only said this because, well, it's an akuma, of course they're gonna think that. He got ready to freeze them. "Time to add a little more to my target list."

"I'm not pesky, I'm Caméléonne," Caméléonne declared. She got into a fighting position.

"Do you think I care?" Show Stopper asked, releasing his fingers and sending out a blast.

The three heroes managed to dodge the blast.

"Hold still, you bratty heroes!" Show Stopper yelled, releasing more blasts.

"How about no," Caméléonne replied, smirking.

Show Stopper released a blast Caméléonne's way. If it wasn't obvious, he didn't take that very well.

Caméléonne managed to dodge again. "Camouflage!" she soon became invisible. She was going to use it well. She had a plan in mind. She hoped that it would work.

"Show yourself!" Show Stopper declared, getting ready to send another blast Caméléonne's way.

The invisible Caméléonne grabbed the watch, and stomped on it.

The akuma soon fluttered out, trying to escape.

Ladybug caught and purified the akuma, just as Caméléonne reappeared. She threw her yo-yo in the air. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All of the damage caused by Show Stopper was reversed.

Caméléonne grinned once the damage was reversed.

Show Stopper himself turned back into Mitchell. He looked confused. "Huh?" he blinked as he glanced around. How he had ended up where he was now, he had no clue.

Caméléonne breathed a sigh of relief. Her crush was okay. She walked up to him, and picked up the watch. "Here, this belongs to you," she said.

"Heh, thanks," Mitchell replied, taking the watch and putting it on.

"No problem," Caméléonne replied. "My advice, try and trust the innocent," she said. "You don't know if they're actually speaking the truth."

"I'll…" Mitchell thought for a moment. "I'll keep that in mind."

Caméléonne heard her Miraculous beep. "I've got to go," she said, turning to leave.

"Thank you," Mitchell called out to her, "for the advice and everything."

"See you," Caméléonne replied. She left, along with Ladybug and Cat Noir. The girl knew that she had to return her Miraculous.

After the heroes left, Harrison stepped out from his hiding spot. He cleared his throat, getting Mitchell's attention.

"I'm sorry," Harrison said. "Yes. I set the prank up. I wasn't aiming to get you drenched though. It was just for fun, but it turned into...well, you getting akumatized."

"Well if it wasn't you...who did it?" Mitchell asked.

"Never learned his name," Harrison admitted. "All I know was he gripped the rope and pulled it. Don't know why though."

"So it wasn't you," Mitchell gaped in realization. "I thought it was you.."

"Well we're both guilty," Harrison replied. "Me of setting it up and you of accusing me. But are we good? Maybe they'll let you try out again."

Mitchell thought for a moment, considering his options.

"Yeah, we're good," he finally replied. "We're good."

* * *

The directors allowed Mitchell to audition again.

Mitchell went up and re-did the audition. Harrison was busy taking down the prank because he'd been told to stop pranking on school grounds.

The rest of the auditions went well, and the cast was soon set. They began rehearsing a lot for the play. Jasmine was doing pretty well in the role of Kenna Rys. She had become more confident when saying her lines.

Mitchell was practicing his lines as Dom. While he hadn't gotten the role he'd tried out for, it was always good to still be in the play.

* * *

Outside the school, was Francis. He was in the shadows, behind the bleachers of the football field. And he was grinning. He'd successfully caused an akumatization. And he'd make sure this wouldn't be the only one caused by him…

* * *

Night falls. A drone is able to make its way into the massage place, secretly finding where the Miraculous box was. But the drone was searching for a particular Miraculous. The Firefly Miraculous. It put a fake Firefly Miraculous in the box, before leaving, making sure that everything was back in place; to avoid suspicion.

The drone came out of the massage place, going over to a hooded figure, dropping the tie pin into a hand.

"Excellent, my drone. Time to go and see my sister," the hooded figure said.

* * *

**The Notes of the Authors Kind**

_**GirlPower54: ...a lot of shit went down.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Hey, this is a "T" rated story. XD**

_**GirlPower54: plz, there's way worse words out there, but it's the truth though.**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Anyway, this question is for you readers. Who do you think the hooded figure is? The answer will be revealed in the season finale.**

_**GirlPower54: 2 episodes left of Season 1! I guess you could say we're in the endgame now :p**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Anywho, next up is Mad Tomato! Stay Miraculous everyone!**

* * *

**Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: Matthew is competing in a cooking competition, but when his dish is sabotaged by Madison, he is influenced by Monarque and becomes "Mad Tomato", a villian who can control an army of tomatoes to do his bidding.**


	23. S1:E23: Mad Tomato

**We do not own Miraculous Ladybug in any way, shape or form. We only own our characters.**

**Last time: **While auditioning for a play, a prank from his brother goes wrong, causing Mitchell to be akumatized into Show Stopper, a villain who can stop people to make them watch "the show."

**Coming Up:** Matthew is competing in a cooking competition, but when his dish is sabotaged by Madison, he is influenced by Monarque and becomes "Mad Tomato", a villian who can control an army of tomatoes to do his bidding.

**Hunter belongs to WarriorAuthor1127**

* * *

**Episode 23: Mad Tomato**

A cooking competition was happening. A big one as well. The winner would get a $500,000 dollar check. So naturally, a lot of people were trying to get this check by signing up.

Matthew was signing up. He was a really good chef, and he wanted the money to help donate to charity. Which was his main goal anyways.

The competitors had to make an appetizer, entree, and desert for the judges, in just 60 minutes.

And almost instantly, the competitors were off, trying to make food that would surely impress the judges.

Matthew's dishes were clear, and five-star quality. It was clear in the way that he was cooking that he was good at making food.

Without Matthew knowing, Madison had slipped something into Matthew's food.

When the 60 minutes were up, the judges began tasting. Upon smelling Matthew's food, they disqualified him without tasting. Matthew was furious, clenching his spatula.

* * *

A window opens in a mysterious location. Monarque was standing there, grinning evilly.

"A poor chef, disqualified unfairly? What perfect prey for my akumas," Monarque grins. She covers a butterfly with her hands and turns it into an akuma. The akuma is then released. "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!"

The akuma fluttered out, to find its latest victim.

* * *

Matthew stormed out of the competition room, still holding his spatula.

The akuma fluttered down and absorbed itself into Matthew's spatula.

Matthew looked up angrily, a dark rust appearing on his face. A light purple butterfly outline also appeared over his eyes.

"_Mad Tomato, I am Monarque. So you've been unfairly disqualified because of food? Well from now on, food will be your greatest asset. You can control an army of tomatoes to do as you bid. In exchange, I ask that you seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses for me," _Monarque telepathically spoke to the boy.

"You can count on me, Monarque!" Matthew replied darkly, accepting this power. The dark magic washes over him. Once it faded, he looked completely different now. His skin became very pale, like death, and he wore a tomato-inspired chef's jacket, with black pants, and black shoes. On top of his head was a tomato chef's hat, and his hair has become a fiery red. His eyes also turned red. His spatula turned into a golden wand, with a tomato on top of it. He also wore black fingerless gloves with a tomato on both gloves. He was no longer Matthew...but Mad Tomato.

* * *

Mad Tomato stormed back into the competition hall. "The competition isn't over until I say it's over!" He waved his wand, and tomatoes started coming to life, and growing bigger and bigger, until he had an entire army.

The other competitors started fleeing in terror. "Akuma!" They cried out, in complete and utter terror.

"Oh, don't leave, the show's not over!" Mad Tomato shouted. "Get them all my army!"

The tomato giants lumbered forward, hoping to capture people for his army.

Mackenzie noticed the wand, before realizing who the akuma was. "Oh...no." It was her twin brother. Welp. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

Calista was writing a song in her notebook, when she got the alert. "An akuma attack!" She transformed into Ladybug, and hurried to the scene of the crime.

Cat Noir would show up soon as well.

Ladybug soon arrived at the scene, and saw the tomato minions. "What in the world?" she asked, in shock. "Tomatoes? Seriously?"

"This is one weird army," Cat Noir blinked, arriving as well. "Why would an akuma rely on tomatoes?"

"I've got no idea," Ladybug replied. She personally hoped that her sister didn't cause the akuma.

"Well, no time to waste asking questions!" Cat Noir exclaimed, getting ready to go into battle.

"Right, let's go!" Ladybug twirled her yo-yo, launching herself down to the scene of the attack.

Mad Tomato turned around. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the pathetic heroes," he taunted.

"Hey, we're not pathetic!" Cat Noir argued, "we're going to defeat you!"

Mad Tomato yawned. "I wouldn't be so sure about that. TOMATOES, CHARGE!" he roared, as the tomato army charged forward into battle.

Ladybug began fighting off the tomato army. They kept getting squished once they were defeated.

Cat Noir also began fighting off the tomato army.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Ladybug soon got an item...which was…

"A map?" Ladybug questioned, but then, got an idea. "I think we might need some allies," she looked over at Cat Noir.

"Allies?" Cat Noir repeated, "but who?"

"I'll go and get them. Hope you can handle not getting squished by this army, kitty," Ladybug replied, as she used her yo-yo to leave to grab some allies.

* * *

Ladybug detransformed into Calista once she got to Master Fu and Marianne's place. "The lucky charm led me here!" she exclaimed, running inside.

"And the Lucky Charm never fails," Fu nodded, getting the Miraculous box and opening it. "Pick an ally you can trust to help alongside you on this mission."

Calista picked out the Dragon Miraculous. "I'm also going to need the Swan Miraculous," she said.

Marianne went to get it. But she gasped in shock. "The Firefly! It's gone! Flipp is gone!"

"What?!" Fu gasped. Another miraculous...lost. And probably in the wrong hands too. This was a disaster.

"Whoever took it replaced it with a fake!" Marianne sobbed.

"Don't worry, Master Fu and Marianne! Cat Noir and I are on the case! Whatever it takes, we'll get that Miraculous back! Even if it takes us a while!" Calista proclaimed.

"Thank you," Fu breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried for Flipp.

Calista took both the Swan and Dragon Miraculouses with her, transforming back into Ladybug. She then went out to find suitable holders.

* * *

Hunter was currently hiding. He'd heard about the attack and didn't want to get found. Especially if it was another mind controlling akuma.

Ladybug landed behind him. "Hello, civilian. I will need your help in defeating this akuma. It's going to be tough, especially for Cat Noir and I. Think you can handle it?"

Hunter didn't think twice before answering. "I can handle it," he answered with a nod.

"Here is the Miraculous of the Dragon, which grants the power of Elements. You will use it for the greater good. Once the mission is done, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I trust you?" Ladybug asked, holding out the box to him.

"You bet on it," Hunter replied. Without a moment's hesitation, he took the box and quickly opened it.

Inside the box was a choker. A red light soon appeared from the box.

Hunter yelped in surprise, covering his eyes.

When the light faded, it soon revealed a small dragon like creature. "Good day to you, young man," the creature greeted, rather formally.

"What the heck are you?" Hunter asked, eyeing the creature over.

"Fear not, for I am a Kwami," the creature answered. "And you can call me Longg."

"What's a Kwa- nope, don't answer that, we don't have time," Hunter replied, putting the choker on.

"Once you call upon your transformation, you can call upon one of three elements to help you with this mission: wind, water, or lightning. To activate this transformation, all you have to say, is 'Longg, Bring the Storm!'" Longg informed him.

"Longg, bring the storm!" Hunter exclaimed quietly, transforming. His suit was mainly red, with black dragon-themed designs. In a corner of the suit was a black circle with a picture of wind, water and lightning on it. On his back was two swords. A red and black mask was around his eyes as well.

"Excellent. What identity do you want to use?" Ladybug asked him.

He thought for a couple of seconds before answering. "Drago," he answered, "the name's Drago."

"Excellent," Ladybug said. "Now, I've got one more ally to recruit," she said. "Go to Cat Noir, and start handling the army more."

"Gotcha," Drago replied, heading out to the competition hall.

* * *

Mackenzie was hiding, while recording the akuma attack.

"This is so insane!" Mackenzie exclaimed. She had to get this attack on the blog.

Ladybug stopped her. "We need your help!" she exclaimed.

"My help? What can a blogger like me do?" Mackenzie asked.

"You have the pure heart, what is needed in a hero," Ladybug said, before holding out the Swan Miraculous. "Here is the Miraculous of the Swan, which grants the power of 'Pure Heart'. You will use it for the greater good. Once the mission is over, you will return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?"

"Totally Ladybug!" Mackenzie turned off her phone, and took the box, opening it.

Inside was a headpiece with a jewel on top. Soon, a white glow came from the box.

Mackenzie shielded her eyes, to not get blinded.

Once the light faded, a tiny swan like creature was there.

"Wha? What is that thing?" Mackenzie asked in shock.

"I'm not a thing," the creature said, calmly, "I am a Kwami. Just call me Swanna."

"My _kwami?_ I know! You're what gives superheroes their superpowers, right?" Mackenzie asked, shocked.

Swanna grinned. "You've got a lot of knowledge on this already."

Ladybug laughed. "She's an expert."

"Mind blown! By the way, how old are you? Do you have any idea of Cat Noir's true identity? There's no way—" Mackenzie began with a barrage of questions.

"Whoa, stay focused!" Ladybug said, eyes widening at the barrage of questions coming from the YouTuber's mouth.

Mackenzie blushed in embarrassment. "Oops, sorry, Ladybug." She puts on the headpiece.

"Your power is called Pure Heart, which can decrease the amount of negative emotions held by an akuma. To transform, all you have to say is 'Swanna, hear the music!'" Swanna told the YouTuber.

"Swanna, hear the music!" Mackenzie grinned as she said this. Then, the transformation began. She wore a pure white knee-length dress, with ankle-length short white gloves, and long white boots. She ran a hand through her hair, turning it pure white, and she also had silver eyes, over a white and silver mask. A white violin appeared on her back. She posed after her transformation.

"This is so insane!" the new Swan hero proclaimed, jumping up and down. "Oh, now I need a hero identity...I guess I'll go with Cygne Blanc," she said.

"Good, now let's go!" Ladybug declared.

* * *

Cat Noir was still battling some of the tomato army.

Ladybug arrived, along with Cygne Blanc. The two began fighting the tomato army.

Not long after Cygne Blanc and Ladybug had arrived at the scene, Drago also showed up. He also began fighting the army of tomatoes.

Mad Tomato kept summoning more tomato minions as each one was defeated.

"Do any of you have an idea where this akuma is located?" Cygne Blanc asked.

Drago looked over at Mad Tomato, trying to figure out the akuma. "Maybe the hat?" he suggested.

"You sure about that?" Cygne Blanc asked, raising an eyebrow from under her mask.

Drago thought for a moment before looking back over at Mad Tomato. "Now that you say it...no, I'm not sure," he admitted.

"I'm gonna take a guess, and say it's that weird wand he's holding," Cygne Blanc said.

"Then that's what we'll aim for!" Cat Noir decided.

Ladybug gave a determined nod. "Alright, let's do this!"

* * *

Mad Tomato laughed evilly. "You're all outnumbered! Hand over your Miraculouses!" he declared.

"No, just no," Drago replied, "how about you hand over the wand?"

"NEVER!" Mad Tomato shouted. He waved the wand, forming the tomato army into one. Giant. Tomato. Person.

"You just had to open your big mouth," Cygne Blanc said dryly.

"Don't put this on me!" Drago replied, "It's not like I knew this was going to be the outcome!"

"Whatever," Cygne Blanc replied dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Now isn't the time for arguing," Ladybug told the two of them. "We need to stay focused."

"Right, Ladybug," Cygne Blanc replied, completely ignoring Drago.

"I am focused," Drago excused, "well, I was before someone caught my eye." he winked over at Cygne Blanc.

The Swan heroine rolled her eyes. "Now isn't the time for flirting, Dragon Boy."

"Drago!" Ladybug scolded, "focus!"

"Right, sorry," Drago cleared his throat, getting one of his swords ready.

"Let's squish this tomato!" Cygne Blanc declared.

Ladybug nodded. "On three. One...two...three!" she charged into battle, alongside Cygne Blanc.

Cat Noir also charged into battle.

Drago charged into battle as well.

The Tomato giant was putting up a good, but tough fight.

Cygne Blanc took out her violin, playing a few notes. "PURE HEART!" a blast hits Mad Tomato.

"Hey, what the?!" Mad Tomato shouted. Dark purple wisps were coming out of him, going into the violin.

"Consider some of your negative emotions drained!" Cygne Blanc grinned.

"It doesn't matter! Keep attacking!" Mad Tomato screamed at his giant tomato minion.

The giant tomato minion goes to stomp on Drago.

"Wind Dragon!" Drago declared, turning into, well, wind.

The tomato minion hissed in pain, looking around widely.

"What?! Where did he go?!" Mad Tomato screamed.

"Oh right behind you," the dragon themed hero grinned, the wind having had formed the boy again when he was where he wanted to be. Except now, his location was known to the akuma.

Mad Tomato turned around, growling. "YOU!" he charged towards him.

Drago also charged towards the akuma. "Well, nice to see you're finally fighting and not relying on a giant red vegetable person," he remarked as he started fighting the akuma.

This got Mad Tomato even more mad. "EVERYONE SHALL PAY! I WAS DISQUALIFIED UNFAIRLY WITHOUT MY DISHES BEING TASTED! NOW, THEY WILL ALL FEAR THE TOMATO!" the akuma proclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I'm so scared," Drago replied, with a fake yawn. "Maybe try something a bit more terrifying next time."

Mad Tomato was pissed off. Very pissed off. So pissed off, you couldn't even begin to imagine how mad he was.

"Drago! Don't just bad-mouth him! Take down his akuma!" Cygne Blanc declared. Her miraculous was beeping. Crud.

Drago nodded quickly upon hearing the Miraculous beep. "Well sorry, Furiously Insane Vegetable Dude, but I've got to get this!" he reached out for the wand.

"NO!" Mad Tomato screamed.

Drago soon got ahold of the wand, and threw it over to Cat Noir. "Now!" he yelled out.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir destroyed the wand. The akuma fluttered out, trying to escape.

Ladybug quickly caught and purified the akuma. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

All damage done by Mad Tomato was reversed, even turning the giant tomato person back into a bunch of tomatoes. Mad Tomato was changed back into Matthew. "What on earth am I doing here?! And WHY AM I ON A ROOF?!"

* * *

Cygne Blanc landed in an alleyway afterwards, feeling the magic wash over her; transforming her back into Mackenzie. She puts the Miraculous back into the box, leaving it out for Ladybug to collect.

The spotted heroine collected it, before going to collect the Dragon Miraculous.

* * *

Drago was now in an alleyway to detransform. Once the magic washed over him and turned him back into Hunter, he put the Miraculous back in its box. He left it outside the alleyway, so Ladybug could collect it.

Ladybug collected it. "Thanks for the help, Drago. And try not to have a big mouth next time," she said.

"Well, I personally appreciate the opportunity," Hunter replied. He didn't reply to the second half of her statement.

"Bug out!" Ladybug replied, leaving, so she could return both of the Miraculouses.

* * *

Mackenzie had gone back to the competition hall, where her brother was given a second chance, after proving that he had been sabotaged. When they found the culprit to be Madison, they banned her from the competition hall.

"RIDICULOUS! UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!" Madison screamed, as she stormed out.

Hunter headed to the competition hall, to watch the competition. He hadn't noticed Mackenzie in the hall as he entered.

Mackenzie turned to face him. "Oh, hey!" she said. "My brother, got a second chance!"

"That's good," Hunter replied, looking over at the other competitors.

"I guess I should introduce myself. Mackenzie Bell, YouTuber," she said.

"I'm Hunter Bowman, pleased to meet you Mackenzie," Hunter responded.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Mackenzie replied, grinning.

Hunter returned the grin and looked at the competitors. "So, which one's your brother?" he asked, as he looked over at the crowd of contestants.

"See the boy with the brown hair and blue eyes? He's wearing a white apron that says 'Matthew Bell' on it," Mackenzie pointed at her brother.

Hunter looked at Matthew. "Yeah, I see him," he answered.

The competition was tough, and eventually, Matthew was crowned the winner. Mackenzie cheered, and ran to hug her twin happily.

Hunter just watched with a smile.

"Come on bro! There's someone you've gotta meet!" Mackenzie tugged at her brother.

"Sis, I'm coming!" Matthew laughed, before being dragged by his sister.

"Hunter! This is my bro, Matthew! Matthew, meet Hunter!" Mackenzie happily introduced.

"Oh, I know you! You're the guy who kissed my sister while under the influence of an akuma!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Wait I don't remember that!" Hunter replied in sudden surprise.

"It already has 780 views!" Matthew pulled up the video, grinning.

Mackenzie's eyes were wide at this. "Did you seriously record this?"

"Yes, yes I did," Matthew replied simply.

Hunter just watched the video, eyes widened. He looked incredibly surprised at the video.

Mackenzie blushed, a bit annoyed. "I can't believe you would do that!"

"When couples kiss, I've got to put it on the blog!" Matthew grinned.

Hunter just kept looking at the video, surprised.

"Um...hello?" Matthew waved his hand in front of Hunter's face, snapping his fingers to get his attention.

Hunter snapped out of the trance he was in. "I'm paying attention!" he yelled out.

"You didn't have to yell," Matthew pouted. "We're not deaf."

"Oh," Hunter replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Matthew waved it off, "but you should totally consider dating my sis."

"MATTHEW!" Mackenzie's face was completely red in embarrassment.

"It's way too early for that!" Hunter replied, turning red as well.

Matthew laughed as he ran off.

Mackenzie sighed as she face-palmed. "I am so sorry about my brother," she said.

"It's fine," Hunter replied, "siblings are like that sometimes."

"You don't have any?" Mackenzie asked him curiously.

"I have a sister," Hunter answered.

"So cool!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

"Sometimes it is," Hunter replied. "We get along occasionally, other times we argue for hours on end."

"That's like me and Matt. Sometimes, we argue about what we want to put on our blog. We're trying to identify Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

"Really?" Hunter replied, surprised. "Any leads yet?"

"Not yet," Mackenzie sighed sadly, "but we're not giving up the chase!"

"Well persistence is good," Hunter replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Mackenzie exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Two in one day! We're so close to the end!**

_**GirlPower54: One episode left! ...also WarriorAuthor, say a thing**_

_WarriorAuthor1127: Can I just take some moments to appreciate the comedy of this chapter?_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: Yes, yes you can.**

_**GirlPower54: Yeah this was pretty funny. 2 new allies as well. XD. But yeah, next up is the SEASON FINALE! We're so close!**_

**LaViolaViolaRosa: STAY MIRACULOUS!**

* * *

**Next time on Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: Canadian Version: Addison is still angry at being kicked off the cheerleading squad for the rest of her senior year. She explodes in anger, and Monarque akumatizes her into Goldenheart, a villian who can turn people into golden zombies. Ladybug and Cat Noir will need a lot of allies to help them out in defeating this akuma! Plus, a new villain is revealed!**


End file.
